Fünf Nächte in den Händen des Kerkermeisters
by H.Huhn
Summary: Ein Unfall im Zaubertrankunterricht zwingt Hermine in die Hände Professor Snapes, der in den kommenden Nächten all ihre Träume und Alpträume wahr werden lässt. UPDATE: Geschichte vollständig. WARNUNG: Sehr explizite Szenen, leichtes BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

**Ein kleines Vorwort: **

Zunächst möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass mir keine der verwendeten Figuren gehört, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus.

Dennoch möchte ich darum bitten, diese Gesichte nicht ohne meine Zustimmung auf anderen Seiten zu veröffentlichen.

Vielen Dank!

**Zur Geschichte: **

Diese Geschichte besteht aus fünf Akten mit jeweils drei Unterkapiteln und bis auf das fehlende letzte Kapitel ist sie abgeschlossen.

Deshalb werde ich bei Interesse einen Akt pro Woche hochladen, bei größerer Nachfrage auch gern schneller ;-)

Die gesamte Geschichte streckt sich über mehr als siebzig DinA4 Seiten und enthält einige sehr explizite Szenen. Auch auf einen leichten BDSM-Hauch möchte ich hinweisen.

Deshalb ist sie nicht für Personen unter 18 Jahren geeignet oder solche, die an Sexzenen leicht Anstoß nehmen. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß!

P.S.

Kommentare und Reviews sind natürlich mehr als gern gesehen! Da dies meine erste Geschichte auf ist, bin ich noch etwas unerfahren, hoffe aber dennoch auf Resonanz :-)

Ich habe zwar die gesamte Geschichte mehrmals Korektur gelesen, hatte aber keinen/e Beta-Leser/in, deshalb bitte ich die verbleibenden Rechtschreibfehler zu entschuldigen.

LG

* * *

**Fünf Nächte in den Händen **

**des Kerkermeisters**

Erster Akt

**Licht in der Dunkelheit**

Kalte modrige Luft schloss sie ein wie in einen Kokon, als sie hastig und mit zitternden Fingern die schwere Holztür hinter sich zuzog. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum war vollkommen. Als sie den rauen Stein hinter sich fühlte, ließ sie sich langsam daran zu Boden sinken. Jetzt wo sie sich nicht mehr bewegte, spürte sie den Schlag ihres gehetzten Herzens dröhnend laut in den Ohren. _Viel zu laut, viel zu laut!_ Fest presste sie die Lippen aufeinander und hielt die Luft an. Zu dringend das Bedürfnis, keinen einzigen Laut mehr zu verursachen. Noch enger schmiegte sie sich an den unnachgiebigen Stein, versuchte noch mehr Platz zwischen sich und die Tür zu bekommen. Doch dafür war die Kammer zu klein, sie kauerte schon in der hintersten Ecke. Lautlos erlaubte sie sich einen Hauch Luft in ihre schmerzenden Lungen zu lassen. Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich tatsächlich etwas beruhigt und es war ihr wieder möglich, nach draußen zu lauschen. Doch sie vernahm absolut nichts. Kein Geräusch drang durch die dicken Mauern zu ihr hindurch. Sie merkte, dass sie noch immer ihren Zauberstab umklammert hielt und zwang sich, den Griff zu lockern, zumindest so weit, dass ihre eigenen Nägel nicht mehr in ihre Haut schnitten. Trotzdem drängte sie das verräterische Gefühl von Sicherheit beiseite. Sie war zu tief unten, Meter unter der Erde in den lichtlosen Katakomben Hogwarts begraben. Hier würde sie niemand finden. Niemand außer ihm.

Erneut schaffte sie es, geräuschlos eine kleine Menge Luft in sich einzusaugen. Die Kälte, die von den festen Mauern um sie herum ausging, machte ihr bewusst, dass ihr ganzer Körper inzwischen schweißnass war. Ihre Robe klebte unangenehm an ihren Schultern, gleichwohl wagte sie keine Bewegung, um daran etwas zu ändern. Doch dann schlug sie im Schreck die Hand vor den Mund, ein leises Keuchen konnte sie nicht verhindern. _Konnte ich das Schlüsselloch eben schon erkennen?_ Nein, die Finsternis um sie herum war perfekt gewesen, so undurchdringlich, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, für immer darin verschwinden zu können. Ein blass blauer Schein machte ihr jetzt schmerzlich bewusst, dass dem nicht so war. Sie machte sich keine Illusionen, natürlich wurde das Licht heller und ihr Körper versteifte sich in ihrer kopflosen Panik. _Wie hat er mich gefunden? Wie nur?_ Sie erlaubte sich keinen Atemzug mehr und ein heißes Brennen durchdrang ihre Brust. Doch ihr Kopf nahm davon keine Kenntnis. Stattdessen überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken. Welcher Zauber könnte sie retten? Stupor? Expelliarmus? Eine zähe Gewissheit sickerte in ihren Geist. Sie hatte keinen Zauber, der ihn aufhalten würde. Wenn er sie in dieser Kammer fand, war sie ihm ausgeliefert. Hilflos, hoffnungslos, endgültig. Diese Erkenntnis legte nun auch ihren Kopf lahm. Alle Gedanken an Zauber verstummten, ihr Blick versteifte sich auf die Tür und ein leichtes aber unangenehmes Prickeln fuhr über ihre Haut, als sie sich ihre Machtlosigkeit endlich eingestanden hatte.

Aus dem blauen Schimmer war ein deutliches Leuchten geworden, stark genug, um Schatten in die kleine Kammer zu werfen. Und als löse das Licht einen Zauber, konnte sie ihn jetzt auch hören, sanfte Schritte, das leise Rascheln eines weiten Umhangs, samtweich auf dem Steinboden des Kerkers. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verweilten seine Schritte. _Stand er genau auf ihrer Höhe? Trennte sie nur die dicke Steinwand noch voneinander?_ Das Prickeln nahm noch weiter zu. Und verstummte plötzlich. Er riss die Tür nicht auf, dafür war er sich seiner Sache viel zu sicher. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung trat er in die Kammer, sein Zauberstab erhellte seine scharfen Züge. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln verzerrte seine Lippen. Hatte sie ihn schon einmal lächeln sehen?

Mit einem lauten Keuchen stieß sie die angehaltene Luft aus. Dann griff er nach ihr, lange kühle Finger legten sich weich und doch fest um ihr Handgelenk. Er zog sie zu sich und flüsterte „Nox.", das Licht erlosch. Der Hauch seiner Worte strich sanft über ihr Gesicht hinweg und löste die Anspannung in ihr plötzlich auf. Wellen aus Energie strömten über ihren Körper und ließen sie schrill aufschreien. Das Klappern ihres Zauberstabes auf dem Boden war das letzte, was sie hörte.

Zumindest schweißnass war sie wirklich, dachte Hermine, als sie sich ruckartig in ihrem weichen Himmelbett aufsetzte. Der blasse Mondschein ließ sie nochmals schauern, bis sie nach ihrem Zauberstab griff und eine Kerze entzündete. Das blaue Leuchten des Lumos-Zaubers hätte sie nicht ertragen können. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie wollte, dass ihr Körper das unkontrollierte Zittern ihrer Gliedmaßen wieder unter Kontrolle bekam.

Hermine zwang sich zum ruhigen Atmen und sah sich um. Ihre Freundinnen lagen friedlich zwischen ihren Decken, offensichtlich hatte sie nicht geschrien, ehe sie aufwachte. Noch immer bibbernd fuhr sie sich mit der Hand durch ihr krauses Haar und löste einige Strähnen von ihrer nassen Stirn. Sie brauchte dringend Wasser. Der Weg ins Bad war glücklicherweise nicht weit.

Als sie den Hahn aufdrehte, warf sie einen Blick in den Spiegel und sah sich selbst in die dunkel umrahmten Augen. Ihre Haut wirkte eigenartig fahl, selbst im Flackern des Kerzenscheins. _Muss am Schlafmangel liegen_, dachte sie und spritzte sich das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht. Der wievielte Albtraum war das gewesen? Mindestens der vierte diesen Monat. Doch so real hatte es sich noch nie angefühlt. Verdammt, sie hatte seinen Atem riechen können! Der zarte Hauch seiner Stimme auf ihrem Gesicht. Hermine fröstelte und sie zog sich ihren Morgenmantel enger um die Schultern. Und dieses Kribbeln? Sie versuchte, es sich nochmal zu vergegenwärtigen, es nochmals auf ihrer feuchten Haut zu spüren. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Stimmte sie das ärgerlich?

Resigniert löschte sie die Kerzen und tastete sich zurück zwischen die weichen Laken ihres Bettes. Vielleicht gelang es ihr, wenigstens noch einige Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen. Doch schon beim Einschlafen hatte sie wieder Severus Snapes Antlitz vor Augen.

**Mut oder Verzweiflung?**

„Ich sehe schon, Mr. Potter", wie immer hielt er kurz inne, als er verächtlich seinen Namen ausspuckte. „Alles, was keinen Stiel und keine Borsten besitzt, verdient ihre Aufmerksamkeit wohl nicht." Snapes Stimme triefte vor Verachtung. Harry schloss die Hände zu Fäusten, seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor. Dabei hatte er die Hausaufgaben erledigt! Hermine hatte sogar einen Blick auf sein Rezept geworfen. Und dennoch schwelten neben ihm die Reste seine Kessels vor sich hin.

„Ich muss etwas falsch gemacht haben", murmelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst. Doch natürlich hatte er es gehört. Der Hohn in Snapes Gesicht brachte seinen Magen zum brennen, so sehr hasste er es, diesen Blick untätig ertragen zu müssen.

„Wirklich, Mr. Potter. Der beste Gedanke, den sie in dieser Stunde hatten.", scharrte seine Stimme durch den Kerker. Selbst die Schüler, die er nicht ansah, zogen bei diesem Tonfall den Kopf ein. Sein Mantel schwang elegant, als er sich vor Harry aufbaute. „Wären sie so freundlich – Mr. Potter – die vierte Zeile auf der Tafel vorzulesen?"

Harry bemühte sich, einmal ruhig ein und aus zu atmen, ehe er zu lesen begann. Die etwas altmodische, schnörkelige Schrift seines Professors machte ihm inzwischen keine Mühe mehr. „Zuerst die Ingwerwurzel fein würfeln. Dann etwa zwei Drittel in den Trank geben. Langsam aufkochen und auf eine Verfärbung des Trankes ins grünliche warten. Dann vorsichtig den Rest des Ingwers untermischen." Harry stockte. Er hatte sämtlichen Ingwer auf einmal beigegeben. Beschämt schlug er die Augen nieder.

Snape hatte seine Erkenntnis offensichtlich bemerkt. „Ich denke, Mr. Potter, wir werden uns heute Abend zu einer Strafarbeit sehen. Ich bin gespannt, wie oft sie den Satz „Ich halte mich genau an das Rezept, sonst verdirbt mein Trank." zu Papier bringen müssen, ehe ihnen das Lesen von Anweisungen keine Mühe mehr bereitet." Der Professor hielt kurz inne und ergötzte sich an dem schamroten Gesicht seines Schülers. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Jene, die noch einen intakten Kessel vor sich stehen haben, fahren jetzt bitte fort." Sein schwarzer Mantel wallte leicht auf, als er seinen Weg durch die Reihen fortsetzte.

Hermine hatte das Schauspiel atemlos mit angesehen. Sie gestand es sich nur sehr ungern ein, doch seitdem sie regelmäßig diese Albträume quälten, fühlte sie sich in den Kerkern beim Trankunterricht noch unwohler als sonst. Allein die Vorstellung, Snape könne hinter ihr stehen, verursachte eine hartnäckige Gänsehaut. Unschlüssig sah sie auf ihren gewürfelten Ingwer hinab. Trotz ihrer unruhigen Hände war es ihr gelungen, recht gleichmäßige Stücke zu schneiden. Das leise Scharren der Schritte verriet ihr, dass Snape soeben die Reihe vor ihr passierte. Gleich würde er hier sein. Behutsam riskierte sie einen Blick. Im Moment musterte er Rons Trank und schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. Das braun blubbernde und stark nach Schwefel riechende Ergebnis schien ihn nicht zufrieden zu stellen. Hermine wusste auf Anhieb, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Sein Trank hatte noch nicht gekocht, als er die zwei Unzen Wolfwurz hinzugeben hatte. Und wieder starrte sie auf ihren Ingwer. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Trank perfekt war. Er hatte die verlangte Farbe und Konsistenz. Sie hatte also nichts zu befürchten.

Erneut sah sie die letzten Bilder ihres Traumes vor sich. Wie er sie packte und zu sich zog, das Kribbeln, die Spannung die sich in einer Explosion löste. Gerade beugte er sich über den Kessel ihrer Nachbarin. Seine seidigen Roben schon fast zum greifen nah. Nicht, dass sie sich jemals getraut hätte, sie zu berühren.

Ohne zu überlegen hob Hermine ihr Schneidebrett und ließ sämtlichen Ingwer auf einmal in ihren Trank rutschen. Gelblicher Rauch kündigte das Unheil an. Dann kochte der Trank an den Innenseiten des Kessels hoch und schäumte plötzlich in einer Fontäne über dessen Rand. Snape wich erschrocken zurück, doch der schleimige Inhalt des Kessels hatte sich bereits über große Teile seiner Robe ergossen. Trotzdem gestattete er sich einen vernichtenden Blick auf Hermine, die angsterfüllt aufgesprungen war, ehe er den Trank mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs von seiner Kleidung entfernte, bevor er sich hindurch fressen konnte. Auch von Hermines Kessel war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben.

„Erstaunlich, dass Gryffindor Potters Unfähigkeit heute noch einmal überbieten konnte." Snapes Stimme war leise, mehr ein Flüstern, welches nur für Hermine bestimmt war und sie in rasende Angst versetzte. Jeder Schüler riet den Erstklässlern, Snape nicht in die Augen zu sehen, da es ihn bekanntlich noch wütender machte. Auch Hermine wusste das. Doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Der tiefschwarze Blick zog sie geradezu magisch an und ließ sie gleichzeitig vor Furcht erstarren. Snape beugte sie langsam zu ihr hinunter, seine Nase nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt. Schwarz wie Onyx stachen seine Pupillen hervor. „Für diese unbegreifliche Dummheit, Miss Granger, verdienen sie Strafarbeiten bis zum Ende der Woche. Ich sehe sie und Mr. Potter dann heute Abend in meinem Büro." Snape richtete sich wieder auf und glättete seine Robe mit einer fließenden Bewegung. „Und jetzt raus!"

**Der Anfang vom Ende**

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie dir das Gleiche passieren konnte." Harry klang zweifelnd, als sie auf dem Weg in die Kerker waren. Hermine wich mit klopfendem Herz einer Falltür aus.

„Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass es ein Unfall war", zischte sie ärgerlich. „Mir ist das Brett aus der Hand gerutscht." Harry sah sie noch immer ungläubig an.

„Tut mir leid, ich meine ja nur, dass du sonst nicht so ungeschickt bist", entschuldigte er sich zur Sicherheit. Hermine blieb plötzlich stehen. Sie hatten den schmalen Gang erreicht, der leicht abschüssig in die Kerker führte. Ab jetzt konnten sie nur noch hintereinander gehen. Wie ein dunkler Schlund gaffte ihr die Schwärze entgegen. Sie schluckte. „Was?", Harry klang zögernd.

„Nichts.", sie kämpfte spürbar um die Festigkeit ihrer Stimme. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs entzündete sie die Fackeln an der Wand. Ein letztes Mal holte sie tief Luft und roch den modrigen Duft der alten Gemäuer. „Lass uns weitergehen."

Nach mehreren Abzweigungen standen sie schließlich vor der massiven Tür des Professors. Die sorgfältig polierten Eisenbeschläge glitzerten unheimlich im Licht der wenigen Fackeln und Hermine musste schlucken, als sie ihre Hand um den metallenen Schlangenkopf schloss, die Konturen fühlten sich so vertraut an. Wie oft hatte sie in den Nächten hier schon gestanden und mit den Fingern über die raue Schlangenhaut gestrichen? _Niemals, es war nur ein Traum!_ Bevor Harry sich wundern konnte, klopfte sie dreimal laut mit dem Kopf gegen das schwere Holz. Der Raum hinter der Tür blieb geräuschlos. Sie hörte weder das Kratzen eines Stuhls auf dem Boden, noch das Geräusch von Schritten. Vielleicht hatte er es vergessen?

Nur einen kurzen Moment nach dem dritten Klopfen schwang die Tür geräuschlos auf. Snape stand dahinter, er trug noch immer seine weiten Lehrerroben. In diesem unwirklichen Licht verschmolz das Schwarz des Stoffes mit seinem dunklen Haar zu einem Umriss. Umso weißer wirkte sein Gesicht im Kontrast, die geraden Züge noch schärfer betont als sonst.

„Miss Granger, Mr. Potter." Die dunkle bassige Stimme hallte von den nahen Wänden wieder und erzeugte ein leichtes Echo. Hermine horchte den verflogenen Worten nach. Schließlich schob Harry sie vor sich her in das Büro, als sie immer noch keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, sich von allein zu bewegen.

Snapes Büro war nur spärlich beleuchtet. Hermines Blick blieb sofort am bläulichen Kaminfeuer hängen. Sie kannte den Zauber, es erzeugte Licht aber keinerlei Wärme. Und es warf blaue Schatten an die Wand, wie sie fröstelnd feststellen musste. Die wenigen warmroten Kerzen konnten das unbehagliche blaue Leuchten nicht von den vielen Phiolen und Fläschchen vertreiben, die sich in den Regalen aneinander reihten. Noch dazu ließ es Snapes helle Haut noch wächserner erscheinen. Hastig wandte sie den Blick ab und sah Harry nach, der bereits Snape zu seinem Schreibtisch gefolgt war. Er kannte das Büro schon, für Hermine war es noch neu. Die gewaltigen Kerkerwände verursachten ein leicht klaustrophobisches Gefühl bei ihr und sie musste bitter schlucken. Trotz allem sah der Raum bewohnt aus, wofür hauptsächlich die langen Bücherregale und die blutroten Teppiche verantwortlich waren. Ein klobiger Schreibtisch stand auf grazilen Katzenpfoten in der Mitte des Raumes. In den hohen Lehnstuhl ließ Snape sich soeben sinken und warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu.

„Wenn sie so freundlich wären, sich zu uns zu gesellen, Miss Granger?" Hermine schnappte nach Luft, als seine schneidende Stimme sie traf. Eilig durchquerte sie das Büro und stellte sich neben Harry. Im Gegensatz zu den Büros der anderen Professoren befanden sich hier keine Stühle auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. Unbehaglich rieb sie die Hände aneinander.

Snape ließ sich Zeit und sortierte einige Augenblicke lang die Pergamentrollen, die seinen Schreibtisch bedeckten auf einen ordentlichen Stapel. Seine langen dünnen Finger umschlossen präzise das Tintenfass und schraubten es langsam zu. Die giftgrüne Feder legte er sorgfältig in einer schwarz schimmernden Schale ab, um seinen Schreibtisch vor Tintenflecken zu bewahren. Oberflächlich bemühte er sich um einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck, aber Hermine hatte den verräterisch gehobenen Mundwinkel bereits entdeckt. Sie kannte diesen Ausdruck, er rief das bekannte Prickeln wieder auf ihre Haut. Vorfreude, für ihn. Sie schluckte erneut bitteren Speichel herunter.

Als Hermine glaubte, die Anspannung nicht länger ertragen zu können, sah Snape endlich auf und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Der Aufschlag seines weißen Hemdes stach scharf unter den Ärmeln seines spitz zulaufenden Mantels hervor. Ob seine Haut so kühl war, wie sie aussah?

„Nun, Mr. Potter. Wenn ich bitte um ihren Zauberstab bitten dürfte?" Überraschend schnell hatte sich seine Stimme von schneidend zu ölig verwandelt und drohte die beiden Schüler in ihrer Intensität zu ertränken. Widerwillig schob Harry seine Hand in den Mantel und zog den Stab hervor. Snape streckte seine feingliedrigen Finger aus und Harry legte seine letzte Verteidigung hinein, dabei wohl bedacht, die bleiche Haut des Tränkemeisters nicht zu berühren. Snape griff den Stab mit spitzen Fingern und verstaute ihn sicher in einer seiner vielen Schubladen.

„Ich hoffe, sie haben keine Angst, sich ihre Finger schmutzig zu machen, denn ich habe einige Kessel, die darauf warten, von ihnen gereinigt zu werden." Snapes Mund kräuselte sich in ein gespenstisches Lächeln. Neben sich hörte Hermine Harry verhalten aufstöhnen. Das Kesselreinigen von Hand war eine anstrengende und – je nach Trank – sehr unangenehme Angelegenheit. „Leider hat der letzte Schüler meine Drachenhauthandschuhe zerstört, deshalb werden sie die Aufgabe heute wohl ohne erledigen müssen."

Hermine konnte einen entsetzten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. „Aber Sir! Das können sie nicht tun! Die Zaubertrankreste können schwere Vergiftungen und Verbrennungen hervorrufen, wenn sie an die Haut gelangen!"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Miss Granger, sie um ihre Meinung gebeten zu haben!", unterbrach Snape sie scharf. „Außerdem ist Potter nicht irgendein Schüler, nicht wahr?" Jede Faser seines Körpers strahlte Genuss aus, als er sich erhob und anmutig auf die Tür hinter dem Tisch zu schritt. „Der _Auserwählte_ sollte damit fertig werden", hauchte er Hermine zu, die Harry und ihm zur Tür gefolgt war, hinter der sich Snapes privates Labor befand. Harry selbst hatte sich bereits in sein Schicksal gefügt und trat ein. Er würde Snape nicht die Genugtuung bereiten, sich gegen seine Strafarbeit aufzulehnen. Zumal seine Lage ohnehin aussichtslos war.

„Viel Spaß, Mr. Potter!", gönnte sich Snape noch zu sagen, ehe er Hermine seine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr sie die ungewohnte Berührung und sandte abwechselnd heiße und kalte Stöße durch ihren Körper. „Sie nicht, Miss Granger. Für sie habe ich eine andere Aufgabe." Für ihren Geschmack war seine Stimme viel zu nah an ihrem Ohr. Die Nähe seines Körpers hatte eine lähmende Wirkung auf sie. Und so stolperte Hermine wieder hastig hinterher, als Snape bereits die nächste Tür geöffnet hatte.

Der Anblick des Raumes ängstigte und faszinierte sie zugleich. Das Zimmer mochte vielleicht drei auf drei Meter groß sein, wirkte jedoch aufgrund seiner Deckenhöhe von mindestens zehn Metern wie ein großer Kaminschacht. Gleichmäßig über alle Wände verteilt erstreckten sich Regale, über und über gefüllt mit Glasbehältern, Dosen und Töpfen. Schachteln und Kisten reihten sich aneinander, alle fein säuberlich mit Snapes geschwungener Schrift bedeckt. Die Regale zu ihrer linken enthielten scheinbar nur fertig gebraute Tränke, die in allen Farben des Regenbogens in ihren Phiolen schimmerten. Hermine schluckte begeistert. Dies musste sein persönlicher Vorrat sein, der alle ihre kühnsten Träume übertraf. Ganz versunken in den Anblick drehte sie sich einmal um die eigene Achse und bemerkte erst an Snapes spöttischem Blick, dass sie ihren Mund vor Erstaunen noch immer weit geöffnet hatte. Hastig schloss sie ihn und räusperte sich leise.

„Wenn ich bitten dürfte?" Der Professor streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und für einen Moment glaubte Hermine, er wolle damit ihre eigene Hand ergreifen. Sie zögerte. „Ihren Stab, Miss Granger", präzisierte Snape seine Bitte und zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Stattdessen reichte er ihr einen Staubwedel mit faserigen, grauen Federn. Dann wandte er sich zum gehen. „Eins noch", hielt er plötzlich inne und fixierte sie mit seinen kalten Augen. „Ein zerbrochenes Glas und sie putzen Kessel bis in ihr siebtes Jahr." Hermine schluckte und warf erneut einen Blick auf die vollen Regale. Aber diesmal schien Snape eine Antwort zu erwarten, er wartete noch immer an der Tür. „Ja, Sir", brachte sie schließlich mühsam die Worte über die Lippen, die ihn zufrieden stellten. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ließ sie allein.

„Na ja, ich hätte es schlimmer treffen können", murmelte Hermine zu sich selbst, als sie auf Leiter stieg, die am Regal mit den Zaubertränken lehnte. Sie hoffte nur, dass Harry keine gefährlichen Reste entfernen musste. So liebevoll, als würde sie ihr eigenes Kind streicheln fuhr Hermine mit dem Wedel über die ersten Fläschchen. Sie bemerkte, dass die Gläser nur von einer leichten Staubschicht bedeckt waren, Spinnenweben entdecken sie gar keine. Snape musste sein Heiligtum regelmäßig pflegen. Das drängte ihr die Frage auf, weshalb er ihr gerade diese Aufgabe zugeteilt hatte. Für die Gelegenheit in seinem privaten Vorrat zu stöbern hätte sie unter anderen Umständen gerne einen Staubwedel in die Hand genommen. Auch ohne die Tränke entkorken zu dürfen hatte sie ihre helle Freude daran, das prächtige Farbenspiel zu beobachten. Akribisch drehte sie jedes Gefäß mit dem Etikett nach vorne, ehe sie es entstaubte. Es war wohl nicht weiter überraschend, dass Hermine bei weitem nicht alle Tränke kannte. Doch das motivierte sie nur, sich alle fremden Namen einzuprägen, die sie später in der Bibliothek nachschlagen konnte.

Je höher Hermine auf der Leiter stieg, desto exklusiver wurden die Tränke. Zuerst entdeckte sie eine verräterisch große Flasche mit dem Vermerk „Veritaserum". Der Anblick der kristallklaren Flüssigkeit ließ sie frösteln. _So unscheinbar und doch so mächtig._ Nur wenig weiter im Regal identifizierte sie eine sorgfältig verkorkte Phiole als „Felix Felicis". Sie konnte nicht widerstehen und nahm das zerbrechliche Gefäß in die Hand, um es im Licht zu drehen. _Ein Tag voller Glück._ Behutsam stellte sie es zurück. Direkt daneben stand „Amortentia", der Trank funkelte ihr leicht rosa verführerisch entgegen, doch Hermine hütete sich, den Flakon auch nur zu berühren. Sie wusste nur zu gut um die Gewalt dieses stärksten aller Liebestränke. Doch was sie dann fand, ließ ihr den Atem stocken. Verunsichert warf sie einen Blick zur Tür. Hatte er diesen Trank tatsächlich gebraut? Ihre schweißnassen Finger schlossen sich um die kleine Flasche. Zaghaft drehte Hermine sie im Kerzenlicht. Kein einziger Lichtstrahl schaffte es durch die tiefschwarze Flüssigkeit.

Sie hatte davon gelesen, schon im zweiten Jahr war ihr bei der Beschreibung des Brauvorgangs der Atem gestockt. „Animi Affectus", murmelte sie erführchtig, immer noch zu gebannt um die Flasche aus der Hand zu geben. Einige Autoren hatten diesen Trank als den kompliziertesten aller Tränke beschrieben. Das Meisterstück, die Königin der Zaubertrankkunst. Nur einer handvoll Zauberer war es bisher gelungen, überhaupt einen funktionalen Trank herzustellen. Noch dazu barg die Anfertigung große Gefahren, über Wochen hinweg war das Gebräu zutiefst instabil, nicht wenige hatten bei der Zubereitung schwere Verletzungen davon getragen. Selbst sieben Todesfälle waren bekannt. Hermine vermutete noch weitere, da meistens weder vom Zauberer noch vom Trank genug übrig blieb, um die Ursache der Explosion genau bestimmen zu können. „Und das Alles für eine Aura", flüsterte sie dem Fläschchen zu. Animi Affectus bescherte kein völliges Glück, es förderte nicht die reine Wahrheit zu Tage, es konnte nicht einmal eine Warze heilen. Alles was dieser Trank tat, war eine Aura zu erschaffen. Das Abbild der Stimmung eines Menschen, sichtbar nur für denjenigen, der den Trank eingenommen hatte. _Nein, nicht eines Menschen, jedes Menschen_, korrigierte Hermine sich selbst. Und das auch nur für einen begrenzten Zeitraum. Verständlich, dass nicht viele bereit waren, ihr Leben für einen so unspektakulären Zauber zu riskieren. Dass Snape dennoch eine Portion davon vorrätig hatte, überraschte Hermine nicht. Sie schätzte ihn als verbissen genug ein, um den Trank nur zum Beweis seiner eigenen Fähigkeiten zu brauen. Dass es ihm aber auch gelungen war, grenzte für Hermine an ein Wunder. Sicher, Snape war ein fähiger Tränkemeister, aber dieses Fläschchen bewies seine Genialität.

War es Einbildung, oder fühlte sich ihr Mund plötzlich trocken an? Liebevoll strich sie mit dem Daumen über den Korken. Eigentlich enthielt die Flasche zwei Portionen. Würde es ihm überhaupt auffallen? Er würde ihn ohnehin nie einsetzen wollen, redete Hermine sich zu und warf abermals einen hektischen Blick auf die Tür unter sie. Wie oft würde sie die Gelegenheit haben, dieses Wunder zu kosten? Niemals wieder. Trotzdem zögerte sie. Was würde Snape mit ihr machen, wenn er es herausfand? Allein bei dem Gedanken daran begannen ihre feuchten Finger zu zittern. Sehnsüchtig starrte sie in den schwarzen Trank und ignorierte die Gänsehaut, die langsam ihren Rücken empor kroch. _Zurückstellen? Trinken? _

Ein leises Knarren unterbrach ihre Überlegungen. Es war zu leise für diese Tür, doch die Tür zum Labor könnte es durchaus gewesen sein. Schickte er Harry zurück in den Schlafsaal? Schnell vergewisserte sie sich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Zehn vor zwölf. Seit über drei Stunden staubte sie schon ab. Die Zeit war wie im Flug vergangen. Jetzt oder nie.

So behutsam wie möglich zog sie den Korken aus der Flasche. Ein Hauch von Brombeere stieg ihr in die Nase. Doch damit konnte sich Hermine nicht aufhalten. Ohne zu zögern nahm sie einen kleinen Schluck und presste den Korken wieder auf die Flasche. Sorgfältig drehte sie auch dieses Mal das Etikett nach vorne und entfernte mit dem Wedel die letzten Staubkörner. Erst dann nahm sie sich die Zeit auf Veränderungen zu lauschen. Doch sie konnte weder etwas fühlen noch etwas sehen. „Sieben Tote für gar nichts?", seufzte sie enttäuscht.

Das Knartzen der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hastig machte sie sich an den Abstieg, Hermine konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape begeistert davon sein würde, wenn sie von oben auf ihn herabblickte. Bemüht, sich die eigene Anspannung nicht ansehen zu lassen, musterte sie die große Gestalt. Noch immer sah sie keine Veränderung. Verärgert biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Sollte sie den Trank umsonst probiert haben?

„Mir nach, Miss Granger." Snape würdigte sie kaum eines Blickes. Offensichtlich hatte er Harry bereits gehen lassen. Hermine folgte ihm mit angemessenem Abstand zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte nicht mal einen Blick auf ihre Arbeit geworfen, stellte sie zerknirscht fest. Aber was hatte sie auch erwartet? Lob? Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sicher nicht. Dann erstarrte sie.

Im hellen Kerzenschein sah sie sie. Unauffällig, nur ein leichtes Glimmen, das den Körper ihres Professors überzog, aber sie war da: Die Aura. Schwarz und deshalb nur schwer zu erkennen. Zuverlässig lieferte ihr das eigene Gedächtnis den Schüssel für die Farben. Schwarz, die Grundfarbe des Trankes stand für Neutralität. Blau drückte Trauer aus, Rot Wut und Gelb die Vorstufe: Zorn. Schließlich hatte sie die Farbbeschreibungen nur noch überflogen, viel zu zahlreich waren sie. Doch ganz am Ende hatte sich der letzte Satz in ihre Erinnerung gebrannt. „Ist es auch für andere Zauberer nicht möglich, eine Aura zu erkennen, so ist es bei genauem Hinsehen doch wahrscheinlich, die Reflektion der eigenen – und nur der eigenen – Aura in den Augen des Sehenden zu erkennen."

Hermine wurde schlecht. Ihr Magen machte einen sehr unangenehmen Hüpfer und schickte ihr einen bitteren Gruß. Nur mit größter Mühe gelang es ihr, das Verlangen zu unterdrücken sich sofort ihre Hand vor den Mund zu pressen. _Nicht verdächtig benehmen, nur nichts tun._ Angsterfüllt schlug sie die Augen nieder. Das schwache schwarzen Leuchten würde er schon nicht erkennen, redete sie sich selbst Mut zu.

Snape hatte inzwischen ihren Zauberstab hervorgeholt und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch. Gleichmütig streckte er ihn Hermine entgegen. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend, Miss Granger."

Hermine nahm den Stab, starrte aber immer noch auf seine Füße. „In Ordnung, Sir", nuschelte sie unverständlich. Seine Füße verfärbten sich langsam in ein schlammiges Braun. _Misstrauen_, rezitierte ihr Gehirn artig und ließ sie zur Salzsäule gefrieren. _Oh nein. _

„Miss Granger, würden sie mich bitte ansehen?" Seine Stimme war wieder in den schneidenden Tonfall verfallen, der als erste Warnung diente. Weil ihr keine andere Wahl blieb, sah sie ihn flüchtig an. _Du hast braune Augen, er wird es nicht sehen!_

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten stand er direkt vor ihr. Wie eine Schlange stieß er seine Hand vor und packte ihr Kinn, ehe Hermine etwas tun konnte. Jetzt blieb ihr keine andere Wahl, als ihn anzusehen. Das schwarze Funkeln seiner Augen wirkte aus der Nähe noch bedrohlicher. Ein leichter Duft nach Zedernholz schien von seiner Kleidung auszugehen. Sie roch es noch deutlicher, als sie nach Luft schnappte, die Aura hatte mittlerweile einen deutlichen Gelbstich. Argwöhnisch zog Snape die Augenbrauen zusammen. Dann glätteten sich seine Züge, Hermine schnürte es den Atem ab, als sie die Erkenntnis in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte.

Abrupt ließ Snape sie los und Hermine stolperte nach hinten gegen ein Bücherregal. Gierig schnappte sie nach Luft, sie fühlte sich wie kurz vor dem Ersticken. Doch der würzige Geruch nach Zedernholz war inzwischen allgegenwärtig und benebelte ihre Sinne. War er immer schon so riesig gewesen? Das tiefrote Leuchten machte seine Gestalt mit Sicherheit noch imposanter. Wieder verkrampfte sich ihr Magen, als Snape auf sie zu trat und sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Regalbretter drängte.

„Du hast davon getrunken", zischte er, die Stimme brüchig von Wut. „Sag es!" Wie Eiswasser schlug die Aufforderung über Hermine zusammen. „Ich habe nichts getan", krächzte sie hilflos und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab. So außer sich hatte sie Professor Snape noch nie gesehen.

„Bitte, Sir. Ich weiß nicht" Er trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und beugte sich zu ihr hinab. „Sag es!", wiederholte er. Sie konnte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut fühlen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, zu leugnen und sie nahm allen Mut zusammen, den sie noch aufbringen konnte.

„Ich habe von Animi Affectus getrunken." Dieser Satz kostete sie mehr Kraft als eine Runde Jogging um das Schloss. Und genauso erschöpft fühlte sie sich. Snape starrte sie noch einen Moment lang an, dann trat er zurück, was ihm mindestens eben soviel Mühe abverlangte. Hermine wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren und hörte wieder das Klopfen ihres eigenen Herzens in den Ohren. _Oh nein, wie im Traum... _

Schlangengleich fuhr Snape wieder zu ihr herum, die Haare von der abrupten Bewegung in die Stirn gefallen. Er führte eine komplizierte Geste mit seinem Zauberstab aus und Hermine wurde in die Höhe gerissen. Silberne Schellen legten sich um ihre Handgelenke, gehalten von zwei Ketten, fest in der Kerkerdecke verankert. Ein weiteres Schnicken mit dem Stab kürzte die Ketten und zwang Hermine auf die Zehenspitzen.

„Das dürfen sie nicht! Lassen sie mich runter!" Leider klang ihre Stimme nicht halb so selbstbewusst, wie sie sich das gewünscht hätte. Snape glühte immer noch in einem hellen Magenta und lief rastlos vor ihr auf und ab. Was tat er da? Hermine versuchte es erneut: „Bitte, Sir. Lassen sie mich gehen." Doch auch das Flehen schlug nicht an.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit später hielt Snape endlich inne und sah sie an. Seine Aura war auf ein dunkles Gelb abgekühlt. Hermine keuchte verängstigt auf, als sie sein Benehmen verstand. Er hat Angst, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Ihre Handgelenke straften sie mit stechenden Schmerzen, als sie versuchte nach hinten auszuweichen.

„Warum hast es getrunken?" Erneut war die Schärfe aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. Sanft wie Samt schwebten seine Worte jetzt über Hermine hinweg. Diese biss sich auf die Lippe. _Ja, warum nur?_ Um ihn nicht noch mehr zu reizen antwortete sie ihm schnell. „Ich war nur neugierig, Sir." Sein beinahe behutsamer Blick wurde wieder hart.

„Unsinn, du dummes Mädchen! Kein Schüler hat je Hand an Animi Affectus gelegt! Die meisten wissen nicht mal, was er bewirkt!" Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr vor. Beinahe berührte seine Nase ihre Stirn und sein intensiver, holziger Duft nebelte sie ein. Hermine fühlte sich unfähig, seinem Starren auszuweichen und gab ein erbärmliches Winseln von sich. „Aber du", Snape hob wissend eine Augenbraue, „du weißt, was das für ein Trank ist!"

Hermine nickte stumm, ihre Stimme hätte ihr bestimmt nicht gehorcht. „Also sag mir, warum hast du davon getrunken?" Für nie enden wollende Sekunden hielt er ihre Augen gefangen, aber sie brachte nicht einen Ton mehr über ihre rebellierende Zunge. Mit gebauschtem Mantel wandte er sich ab und gab ihr die Gelegenheit endlich wieder tief Luft zu holen. Sie sah ihn in seine Vorratskammer verschwinden. Hilflos rüttelte sie an ihren Ketten, aber ein Entkommen war nicht möglich. Vielleicht konnte sie um Hilfe rufen? _Ich bin zu tief unten, Meter unter der Erde in den lichtlosen Katakomben Hogwarts begraben._ Das heiße Entsetzen aus ihrem Traum setzte wieder ein. Sie war diesem sadistischen Bastard ausgeliefert! Und wieder überzog sie das bekannte Prickeln von Kopf bis Fuß und ließ sie erneut die Luft anhalten. Auf einmal fühlte sich alles so schrecklich eng an. Die Kerkerdecke war so niedrig, die Wände so dick. Keuchend schnappte Hermine nach Luft, als sich ihre Lungen verkrampft zusammen zogen. Hyperventilierte sie?

Snape kam zurück, in der Hand die große Flasche mit dem Veritaserum. Von seinem Kopf abwärts hatte sich seine Aura türkis verfärbt. _Neugierde – danke, Hirn._ Seine kalten Finger legten sich weich auf ihr Kinn. „Mach den Mund auf!" Hermine hätte nie gedacht, dass die Verwendung der Du-Form sie so würde ängstigen können. Trotzdem presste sie die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Er kam ihr noch näher, sein Mund so nah an ihrem Ohr, dass sein Atem sie kitzelte. „Entweder, du machst den Mund auf, oder ich verabreiche dir die gesamte Flasche!"

Das genügte Hermine, um vollendst in Panik zu verfallen. Die Wirkung würde ewig anhalten. Snapes Fingerspitzen fuhren sanft über ihre Wange und schickten eine weitere Gänsehaut über ihren Rücken. „Drei Tropfen oder die Flasche. Du hast die Wahl, Hermine." Rau hauchte er ihren Namen über die Haut und brachte sie damit mühelos zum Schwitzen. Noch nie hatte Snape ihren Vornamen benutzt.

Um endlich den funkelnden schwarzen Augen zu entgehen schloss sie die Augen und öffnete ihren Mund. Das Gefühl der Berührung verschwand von ihrer Wange und drei Tropfen bittere Flüssigkeit tropften auf ihre Zunge. Gehorsam schluckte sie und wartete. Doch auch diesmal spürte sie nichts. Die besten Tränke wirkten wohl ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen. Das machte sie nur noch mächtiger.

Als Hermine die Augen wieder aufschlug sah sie, dass Snape zurückgetreten war, jetzt fast völlig in Türkis gehüllt. Stumm zählte er die Sekunden, bis der Trank seine volle Wirkung entfaltet hatte. Dann trat er wieder zu ihr nach vorn. Hermine machte sich so groß wie nur möglich, um ihre angeschlagenen Handgelenke von den Fesseln zu entlasten.

„So. Jetzt sag mir, warum hast du von Animi Affectus getrunken?" Flüssig wie Öl tropfte seine Stimme auf sie und ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, formte ihre Zunge Worte und ihre Lippen entließen sie in die Freiheit.

„Weil ich sie provozieren wollte." Hermine keuchte auf. Das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen! Das war überhaupt nicht wahr! _Verdammt, verdammt!_ Entsetzt sah sie Snape an, der jedoch eher bestätigt als wütend aussah. „Ich wusste es, du dummes Mädchen!"

„Nein, Professor!" Hermine beeilte sich, eine Erklärung hinterher zu reichen. „Das, das … ich meine, ich wollte doch nur, … so ein seltener Trank, ich wusste, dass es sie treffen würde." Plötzlich schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Das Wahrheitsserum verhinderte, dass sie auch nur einen ihrer Gedanken klar formulieren konnte. Stattdessen legte es ihr solche Unverschämtheiten in den Mund!

„Ja, das hatten wir schon geklärt", würgte Snape sie schroff ab. „Die entscheidende Frage ist jedoch, warum du mich provozieren möchtest. Wärest du Potter, würde mich das nicht überraschen. Aber die kleine neunmalkluge Gryffindor, Miss Ich-weiß-alles-besser, Miss Lassen-sie-mich-antworten-oder-ich-platze riskiert es, dafür Hauspunkte einzubüßen?" Hermine kniff bei seinen Beleidigungen empört die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ihr lockiges Haar kitzelte sie im Nacken und reizte sie noch zusätzlich. Trotzdem hielt sie den Mund geschlossen. Wer weiß, was das Serum ihr noch entlocken würde.

Mit einer umständlichen Geste legte er Hermine seine Finger unter das Kinn. „Der Sturkopf zieht es also vor, zu schweigen." Sie schenkte ihm nur ein verächtliches Starren. Trotz ihrer Angst würde sie keinen Ton mehr sagen, aber Snape schien das nur zu amüsieren. „Ich bekomme den Vogel schon noch zum Singen", versprach er süffisant und trat beiseite, um einen kleinen Flakon aus dem Regal zu nehmen. Mit nervenzermürbender Langsamkeit schraubte er den Deckel ab und sein Mundwinkel zuckte verräterisch. Dann schüttete er in einer flüssigen Bewegung den gesamten Inhalt über Hermine aus.

Hermine blinzelte sich die Feuchtigkeit aus den Augen. Was sollte das? Warum stand er dort und lächelte spöttisch? Und was juckte so an ihrem Bein? Verärgert schüttelte sie ihr Hosenbein aus, aber das Kitzeln blieb. Es wurde sogar noch stärker. Schließlich wandte sie den Blick von ihrem Professor, sah hinab und schrie. Tausend kleine Käfer krochen aus dem Teppich hervor und kletterten an ihr nach oben. Panisch trat sie um sich. Sie konnte zwei lange Fühler erkennen, schabenähnliche Beine und einen glänzenden Rückenpanzer, in dem sich tausendfach das blaue Kaminfeuer spiegelte. Ungehindert ergoss sich die Flut an Krabbeltieren zu ihren Füßen und über sie. Sie drangen in ihre Hose, krabbelten geschickt ihre Beine nach oben, die ersten krochen bereits unter ihren Pullover, was Hermine erneut einen spitzen Schrei entlockte. Die Nutzlosigkeit ihrer Arme trieb sie in den Wahnsinn. Sie wollte die Viecher abstreifen, sie von sich schütteln, doch sie konnte kaum etwas tun. Deshalb zappelte sie und trat panisch um sich, als die ersten Käfer ihren Hals erreichten.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde den Mund geschlossen halten", riet Snape ihr von der Seite und erfreute sich an ihrem gepeinigten Anblick. Doch Hermine hatte endgültig die Kontrolle verloren, als das erste Insekt in ihren Mund geschlüpft war und die spitzen Beinchen hart gegen ihre Zunge traten. Die langen Fühler kitzelten sie am Gaumen und brachten das panische Mädchen zum Würgen. Hustend spuckte sie den Käfer aus, nur damit zwei andere seinen Platz einnahmen. Inzwischen wuselten sie auch durch ihre wirren Haare und kitzelten sie an den Ohren. Aus den vereinzelten Schreien war inzwischen ein krampfhaftes Schluchtzen und Kreischen geworden. Immer wilder wand Hermine sich in ihren Fesseln, bäumte sich auf und verletzte sich an den festen Silberringen um ihre Handgelenke, als sie in kopflosem Entsetzen um sich trat.

Snape stand noch immer dort, entspannt gegen seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt und beobachtete das Spektakel befriedigt. Nach schier unendlicher Zeit, als Hermines Hilferufe nur noch ein raues Flüstern waren, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und sprach die erlösenden Worte: „Finite!" Augenblicklich verschwanden die Käfer und Hermine hing schlaff in ihren Fesseln, die Augen vor Erschöpfung geschlossen. Snape trat erneut an sie heran und musterte das völlig verausgabte Mädchen. Ein feiner Schweißfilm überzog ihre milchige Haut und Blut lief in einem feinen Rinnsal von ihren Handgelenken ihre Arme hinab. Als Hermine seine Nähe spürte, öffnete sie die Augen und erschrak vor dem teuflischen Glitzern in seinen Augen. Dem Bastard machte es Spaß, sie zu quälen. Ungläubig prüfte sie seine Aura, die in einem satten Violett erstrahlte. Violett? Zum ersten Mal ließ sie ihr Gedächtnis im Stich. Snape hingegen sah sie immer noch fasziniert an und streckte die Hand nach ihrer feuchten Haut aus. Zart fuhr er mit zwei Fingern über ihren Hals und schnüffelte hingebungsvoll an ihrem Angstschweiß, was Hermine in ein unkontrolliertes Zittern stürzte. Ihre Knie gaben unter ihr nach und nur die Silberringe hielten sie noch aufrecht.

„Ich denke, Miss Granger, das genügt für heute.", schnurrte Snape beinahe, seine sonst raue Stimme nur noch ein seidiges Hauchen. Mit einem Fingerschnicken entfernte er die Fesseln und Hermine fiel zu Boden. Doch sie gönnte sich keine Pause. Augenblicklich richtete sie sich auf und warf Snape einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. Sie hatte Todesangst ausstehen müssen, während ihn das Schauspiel amüsiert hatte. „Wir sehen uns morgen zur selben Zeit", fügte Snape noch hinzu und wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Hermine schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab, der auf den Boden gefallen war, und entfloh dem Kerker für heute. Der Bastard hatte ihr nicht mal eine Frage gestellt, nachdem er sie gefoltert hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein kurzes Wort vor der Geschichte:

Hier nun der zweite Akt für euch. Nachdem ich den ersten hochgeladen hatte, fiel mir auf, dass dieser fast ohne saftige Stellen auskommt ;-)

Beim zweiten Akt gehts zur Sache. ^^

Vielen Dank für die bisherigen Reviews! Weitere sind seeehr gern gesehen.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

LG

* * *

Zweiter Akt

**Der Morgen Danach**

Ein zartes Gefühl, wie Seide auf ihrer Haut, nur ein Hauch einer Berührung. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an, sie fühlte, wie die Finger ihren Hals hinab tanzten. Spielerisch fuhren sie über ihr Schlüsselbein, hinterließen ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut. Seufzend quittierte sie ein sanftes Streicheln an ihrer Wange und wollte die Berührung erwidern. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Ihr Arme lagen lang ausgestreckt über ihrem Kopf. Ärgerlich riss sie daran, wollte sie benutzten, doch ein scharfer Schmerz erinnerte sie daran, dass sie nicht lag – sondern stand. Ihre Hände fest gebunden in den silbernen Manschetten. Panik ergriff sie und ließ sie die Augen aufreißen. Die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters direkt vor ihr entlockten ihrer Kehle einen leisen Schrei. Sein Körper glühte in einem dunklen Violett, sein Lächeln enthüllte eine Reihe perlmuttfarbener Zähne. Hermine keuchte. Seine Berührungen waren so angenehm, so lieblich gewesen. Doch jetzt drang die Angst in sie, die sein Körper verströmen zu schien. Vor ihren Augen entkorkte er eine Phiole mit silbern schimmernden Inhalt. Das Kribbeln nahm Überhand und eroberte ihren ganzen Körper. Hätte Hermine es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie es für Vorfreude gehalten und nicht für nackte Panik.

Hermine richtete sich ruckartig auf. Ihre ungezähmte Lockenpracht fiel ihr ins Gesicht, als sie nach ihrem Zauberstab tastete. Auch diesmal entzündete sie eine Kerze und verzichtete auf den Lumos Zauber. Ein Blick aus dem Burgfenster verriet den nahenden Sonnenaufgang über dem Verbotenen Wald. Bald würde der heiße Ball die Nacht vom Himmel vertreiben. Hermine stand entschlossen auf. Schlafen würde sie ohnehin nicht mehr können. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie wichtigeres zu tun hatte.

Nach einer eiligen Dusche hatte Hermine sich in ihre Schuluniform und ihren Umhang geworfen und war zu Bibliothek geeilt. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass vor sechs Uhr morgens der Zutritt versagt war. Natürlich hätte sie dieses Wissen nie vor Ron oder Harry zugegeben. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie die Pforten bereits weit offen vorfand. Misstrauisch trat sie ein und sah sich um. Die Bibliothekarin saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu, nicht, dass sich Hermine jemals etwas zu Schulden gekommen lassen hätte. Sie warf lediglich jedem Schüler den gleichen Blick zu, der eine Hand an ihre kostbaren Bücher legen wollte. Hermine wandte den Blick ab und eilte mit erhobenen Kopf an ihr vorbei.

Erst in der Reihe mit den Zaubertrankbüchern wurde sie langsamer. Über zwölf Reihen erstreckten sich die gesammelten Werke zur Braukunst und füllten damit eine Fläche beinahe ebenso groß wie eine Turnhalle. Aber Hermine ließ sich durch die Menge an Büchern nicht einschüchtern. Ihr Gedächtnis brauchte nur einen Moment, ehe es den entsprechenden Titel aus ihren Erinnerungen gefiltert hatte.

„Seltene Tränke und ihre Braumeister", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Und obwohl es schon einige Jahre her war, erinnerte sie sich noch sehr genau an die samtigen Buchdeckel, die sie ehrfürchtig aufgeschlagen hatte, kurz bevor sie über Animi Affectus gestolpert war.

Den Blick genau auf die Kürzel an den Reihenenden gerichtet, lief sie die Regale entlang, bis sie die richtige Reihe gefunden hatte. Inzwischen hatte sie vor Nervosität nasse Finger. _Violett, was bedeutete nur Violett? _Doch vor sich sah sie nur schwarz. Feiner schwarzer Stoff, zusammengehalten von einer atemberaubenden Menge Knöpfe. Hermine schluckte und wich zurück. Beinahe wäre sie in ihn hinein gelaufen. Aber Snape zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte sie abfällig. Dann schlug er einen eleganten Bogen um sie und lief mit bauschendem Umhang auf den Eingang der Bibliothek zu.

Hermine war noch immer wie erstarrt. Für einen Augenblick fiel es ihr sogar schwer, sich zu erinnern, was sie eigentlich hier wollte. _Das Buch! Richtig. _Routiniert fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen über die Buchrücken, bis sie die richtige Stelle fand und ihre Finger ins Leere glitten. Ungläubig starrte sie die klaffende Lücke. Ausgeliehen? Gerade dieses Werk? Verwundert zuckte sie mit den Schultern und ging zurück zum Anfang der Abteilung. Dort zog sie zielsicher einen gewaltigen braunen Band hervor und wuchtete ihn auf einen Tisch. „Bibliographie der Tränke" verriet der Buchrücken. Hermine wusste, wie sie sich in der Bibliothek zurecht fand. Das wäre doch gelacht...

„Animi Affectus", murmelte sie leise, als sie endlich die richtige Seite gefunden hatte. Wie sie bereits vermutet hatte, war die Zahl der Bücher, in denen dieser Trank erläutert wurde, nicht gerade groß. Dafür war er schlicht zu selten und zu aufwendig in der Herstellung. Trotzdem waren fünf Bände aufgelistet, in denen sie die erwünschte Information finden würde. „Vier", verbesserte sie sich selbst in Gedanken. Ein Band fehlte schon.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Hermine wieder vor der Bibliographie und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Locken aus ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen. Seit dem dritten fehlenden Band glaubte sie an keinen Zufall mehr. Und Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war vor ihrem inneren Auge erschienen. Wie er sie angesehen hatte. Abfällig? Oder war es überrascht gewesen? Überrascht, sie bereits so früh anzutreffen? Obwohl die Bibliothek eigentlich noch geschlossen haben sollte? Jetzt, als sie genauer darüber nachdachte, erinnerte sie sich auch an die Bücher, die er auf dem Arm getragen hatte. Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Er will nicht, dass ich es herausfinde..." Ein Schaudern überkam sie. _Violett_...

**Vernunft und Versuchung**

Hermine hätte lügen müssen, wenn sie behauptet hätte, sie wäre nicht nervös. Zumindest gestand sie sich dieses Gefühl ein. Als sie Snape jedoch völlig gleichgültig an seinem Schreibtisch vorfand, fielen der Druck und die Angst von ihr ab. Was sie sich nicht eingestehen wollte, war der kleine Stich der Enttäuschung, der ihr das verpasste. Stattdessen streckte sie ihm ungefragt ihren Zauberstab entgegen. Der Professor sah von seinem Pergament auf und sah sie kurz an. Dann nahm er den Stab und verstaute ihn in einer Schublade.

„Ich denke, sie beenden Potters Aufgabe und ordnen das Labor, Miss Granger. Nachdem ich sie offensichtlich nicht allein in meine Vorratskammer lassen kann." Seine Augenbraue hob sich missbilligend, doch in seiner Stimme lag keinerlei Schärfe. Hermine schluckte. Seine Gleichgültigkeit fing an, sie zu ängstigen. Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er sie bereits zur Tür verwiesen und sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zugewandt.

Seufzend zog Hermine die Tür hinter sich zu. _Sei froh, dass er dir nicht dasselbe antut wie letztes Mal._ Sein Labor zu sortieren war wahrlich nicht so schlimm wie das Gefühl tausender Käfer, die ihren Körper erklommen. Die Erinnerung reichte aus, um immer noch Übelkeit bei ihr zu verursachen. Umso dankbarer war Hermine für die Ablenkung die Snapes geräumiges Labor ihr bot. Schnell ließ sie einen Blick über die Kessel wandern, die auf kleiner Flamme brodelten. An seiner schleimigen Konsistenz erkannte sie einen Vielsafttrank im Endstadium. Daneben hatte Snape einen großen Kessel Murtlap-Essenz aufgesetzt, ebenso wie eine kleinere Portion Skele-Wachs, wahrscheinlich beides für den Krankenflügel. Hermine roch am Skele-Wachs und widerstand dem Drang, den Trank umzurühren. Rühren an der falschen Stelle konnte jeden Trank vernichten. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Snape die Tränke für den Krankenflügel selbst braute. Aber jetzt, als sie darüber nachdachte, war es vermutlich nicht so abwegig. Warum teure Tränke kaufen, wenn man einen fähigen Tränkemeister direkt vor Ort hatte?

Auf der anderen Seite des Labors entdeckte sie noch einen weiteren Kessel, deutlich kleiner als die vorherigen drei. Neugierig schnupperte sie an dem blauen Gebräu und wich erschrocken zurück. _Brombeeren_. Er hatte einen neuen Animi Affectus aufgesetzt? Dieser Mann war wirklich unermüdlich. Einem Geistesblitz folgend sah sie sich um. Suchend schob sie einige Utensilien, Schöpfkellen und Messgeräte beiseite. Aber sie konnte kein Rezept finden. Braute er ihn etwa auswendig? Fröstelnd wandte sie sich ab. Dieser Mann war wirklich unheimlich.

Als Hermine endlich angefangen hatte, die verstreut liegenden Gerätschaften einzusammeln und in die Regale zu sortieren, verging die Zeit wie im Flug. Das weiträumige Labor war ihr weniger unangenehm als die bedrückende Enge des Lagers. Und die überraschend hohen Decken verschafften ihr genügend Luft, um sich zu entspannen. Sorgfältig sortierte sie die Zutaten zurück in einen ausladenden Schrank, nach kurzem Überlegen hatte sie erkannt, dass diese nicht nach Namen sondern nach der Häufigkeit ihrer Nutzung aufgereiht waren. Selbstverständlich verwahrte Snape hier nur die üblichsten Zutaten, alles Exotische lagerte sicher nebenan.

Gerade als Hermine eine Truhe gefunden hatte, in der jede erdenkliche Art von Schöpfkellen verwahrt wurde, hörte sie das Geräusch einer Tür und sanfte Schritte auf dem Steinboden, ehe sie die schweren Teppiche erreichten. Lauschend richtete sie sich auf, noch immer eine Kelle in der Hand und trat näher an die Tür, die sie leider ganz geschlossen hatte. Hätte sie nur ihren Zauberstab, dann könnte sie verstehen, was die sanfte Stimme dort murmelte! Hastig sah sie sich um und entdeckte einen Trichter. Das erinnerte sie an ihre Muggelkindheit und ließ sie schmunzeln. So vorsichtig wie möglich legte sie den Trichter an die Tür und lauschte, ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen.

„Ich würde sie nicht bitten, Severus, wenn ich ihre Anwesenheit nicht als nötig erachten würde." Hermine fiel es leicht, Dumbledores Stimme zu erkennen. Der sanfte Tonfall seiner Worte wirkte sogar durch die Tür beruhigend auf sie.

„Wenn sie mein Wissen in den Dunklen Künsten so sehr schätzen, Albus, warum geben sie meinem Drängen nicht nach?" Snapes Stimme klang scharf und verärgert.

„Oh Severus, und sie von ihrer wahren Leidenschaft entfremden?" Hermine machte ein leises Rascheln aus. Offensichtlich schüttelte der Schulleiter den Kopf, ehe er amüsiert fortfuhr. „Außerdem wird wahrscheinlich ihr Können notwendig werden, um ein Gegengift zu brauen. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, was diese leichtsinnigen Schüler ohne sie tun würden. Ohne ihre exzellenten Heiltränke wäre der Krankenflügel vermutlich ständig voll belegt." Snape knurrte ärgerlich aber auch etwas besänftigt, dank des Lobes.

„Nun gut, Albus, ich schaue mir den Fluch an. Aber erwarten sie kein Mitgefühl von mir", knurrte er und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Kerkertür erneut und schloss sich gleich darauf wieder. Hermine lehnte noch immer mit dem Trichter an der Tür und horchte dem Klopfen ihres Herzens. Augenblicklich schoss ihr das Blut in die Wangen, als ihr gewahr wurde, dass sie nun allein war. Allein in seinen Gemächern.

Erschrocken stolperte sie zurück und der Trichter fiel ihr aus der Hand und mit lautem Scheppern zu Boden. Ruhig, denk nach, mahnte sie sich selbst zur Vorsicht. Doch ihr Geist wollte nicht inne halten. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. S_ie müssen hier sein! Irgendwo muss er sie aufbewahren!_ Hermines Hand schloss sich um die kalte Klinke und drückte sie langsam nach unten. Spähend streckte sie zuerst einen Kopf durch die Tür und fröstelte beim Anblick des leeren Büros. _Das war so falsch, so verdammt falsch._ Trotzdem schob sie sich in den Raum und sah sich um. Drei Bücherregale. Kurz rekapitulierte sie den gestrigen Abend. Sie waren bereits voll gewesen, keine hässlichen Lücken in der perfekten Reihung der Bücher. Dies hier war seine Privatsammlung. Die Bibliotheksbücher mussten irgendwo anders sein. Vielleicht in seinem Schreibtisch.

Hermine traute sich nicht, sich auf dem hohen Lehnstuhl niederzulassen, und so kniete sie sich neben den Tisch auf den Boden. Eilig zog sie einige Schubladen auf, die groß genug schienen, um Bücher zu beherbergen. Aber sie fand nichts. Außer leerem Pergament, alten Aufzeichnungen und Federn konnte sie nichts Spannendes entdecken. Nach drei Schubladen ließ sie vom Schreibtisch ab und stand wieder auf. Hier verwahrte er offenbar nichts von Bedeutung. Auch die anderen Schubladen würden sie nicht zum Ziel bringen. _Denk nach, denk nach!_ Er wollte bestimmt nicht, dass ich sie sehe, wenn ich heute Abend komme.

Hermine drehte sich im Kreis und blieb mit Blick auf die letzte Tür stehen. Die letzte Tür, durch die sie noch nicht gegangen war. Schnell warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er war seit etwa drei Minuten weg. Sieben Minuten hin, sieben zurück, überschlug sie im Kopf. Wahrscheinlich zwei Minuten für eine Diagnose. Das verschafften ihr noch dreizehn Minuten. Das musste reichen. Todesmutig schob sie die Klinke nach unten und fand die Tür verschlossen vor. Ein listiges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Hier war sie richtig.

Geschmeidig wandte Hermine sich um und zog zielsicher die richtige Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch auf. Ihre feuchten Finger umfassten das beruhigende Holz ihres Zauberstabes, das ihr Zuversicht vermittelte. Die Schublade ließ sie offen stehen. Sie würde ihn gleich zurücklegen. „Alohomora!" Geräuschlos schwang die Tür auf, um den Blick auf einen dunklen Flur freizugeben. Vier weitere Türen erwarteten sie. _Verdammt!_ Ohne zu zögern wandte sie den Zauber erneut an der ersten Tür zu ihrer linken an. Enttäuscht und beeindruckt zugleich fand sie sich in Snapes Badezimmer wieder. Für einige Moment verweilte ihr Blick auf einer gewaltigen onyxfarbenen Badewanne mit filigranen silbernen Armaturen, bis sie sich los riss. Auch die Tür zu ihrer rechten ließ sich problemlos öffnen. Ehrfürchtig drückte sie die Tür vollständig auf, als sie erkannte, dass sie das Schlafzimmer des Professors gefunden hatte.

Staunend zog sie den Schlangenkörper nach, der sich um den massiven Pfosten des Himmelbettes wand. Nur dass der Himmel fehlte. Die vier beeindruckenden Pfosten stachen ins Leere und liefen nach oben hin spitz zu. Das Holz fühlte sich kalt an, hart, beinahe wie Stein. Die dunkelbraune, leicht glänzende Färbung verriet ihr, dass es sich um Wenge handelte, ein seltenes Holz, das gelegentlich in der Zauberstabherstellung Anwendung fand. Ein ganzes Bett musste unbeschreiblich wertvoll sein. Eine saphirfarbene Tagesdecke verbarg schwarze Seidenlaken, angenehm überrascht ließ sie ihre Hand über den edlen Stoff gleiten. Kühl und doch irgendwie anschmiegsam.

Nur mühsam konzentrierte sich Hermine wieder auf ihre ursprüngliche Absicht und wandte sich widerstrebend vom Bett ab. Sie sah weitere Bücherregale, ebenfalls aus dunklem Holz, eine aufwendige Wandverzierung mit dem Logo Slytherins, zwei Nachttische, einen kleinen Sekretär, einen gewaltigen Kleiderschrank und einen schmalen Kamin mit einem Ohrensessel davor. Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und warf einen schnellen Blick in seinen Kleiderschrank, nur um sich zu überzeugen, dass dort wirklich nur zwanzig Mal dieselbe schwarze Lehrerrobe hing. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine Schublade im Sekretär, die offensichtlich nicht völlig geschlossen war. Behutsam zog sie am silbernen Knauf und lächelte siegesgewiss, als sie „Seltene Tränke und ihre Braumeister" fand. Zusammen mit den vier anderen Büchern.

Eine neue Welle Adrenalin ergoss sich in Hermines Blut, als sie sich in den Schneidersitz sinken ließ und das Buch auf ihrem Schoß aufschlug. Violett – gleich habe ich dich. Das Scharren der Kerkertür ließ sie innehalten. Als sie auf die Uhr sah, gefror Hermine zu Eis. Sechzehn Minuten waren vorüber. Toll geschätzt! Nach dem Eis kam die Angst und war dabei nicht weniger lähmend. Snape würde sie finden, in seinen Räumen, vor seinem verdammten Bett! Ihr Magen machte einen sehr unangenehmen Hüpfer und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie etwas unternehmen musste. „Du bist eine Gryffindor, denk nach!", animierte sie sich selbst. Er durfte sie hier einfach nicht finden. Doch schon hörte sie einen erbosten Aufschrei, scheinbar hatte er die offene Tür zum Flur gesehen. Ihr Atem ging inzwischen wieder so schnell, dass die Farben in ihrem Blickfeld leicht verschwammen. Nur noch Sekunden, bitte, eine Idee!

Nur um ein Augenzwinkern verpasste sie Snapes Blick, als sie eilig unter das Bett gerutscht war. _Ja, eine Gryffindor – wirklich atemberaubend, deine Einfälle!_ Snape sprach nicht, aber sie konnte seine ledernen Schuhe sehen, die sich geräuschlos über den Stein bewegten. An der Tür war er stehen geblieben und spähte in das Zimmer hinein. Dann ging er auf das Bett zu, seine Robe zum greifen nah direkt vor ihrer Nase. Hermine hielt den Atem an. Wieder stieg der angenehme Duft von Zedernholz ihr in die Nase. Sie wusste, dass er selbst kein Geräusch machte, um sie nicht zu überhören. Dann sah er den Sekretär mit der offenen Schublade. Ein leises Zischen konnte er nicht unterdrücken, als er bemerkte, dass das oberste Buch fehlte. Sein schwarzer Umhang erhob sich beinahe schwerelos als er sich umwandte. Hermine brachte sich nur mühsam dazu, ihn nicht länger anzustarren. Sie wusste, dass er es bemerken würde. Stattdessen sah sie auf das Buch, welches sie noch immer fest umschlungen hielt. Würde er es hören, wenn sie eine Seite umblätterte?

Snape setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und umrundete das Bett vollständig. Ein leises Rascheln verriet ihr, dass er ebenfalls über die Seide strich. Vielleicht an derselben Stelle wie sie nur wenige Minuten zuvor? _Jetzt nur nicht albern werden._ In Zeitlupe hob Hermine die Seite an und lauschte auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch. Doch es gelang ihr, die Seite sanft auf die andere Seite zu bewegen. Rot, Gelb, Grün, Blau, Violett!

Hermine konnte ein Aufkeuchen nicht unterdrücken. Snape reagierte blitzartig. Seine Hand fuhr unter das Bett und packte Hermine am Kragen. Ohne die geringste Mühe zog er sie hervor und warf sie auf das Bett, die Augen funkelnd vor Wut. Entsetzt rutschte Hermine zurück und brachte die Decken durcheinander. Wie ein verängstigtes Tier kauerte sie sich am Kopfende zusammen.

„Was glaubst du, was du hier tust?" Für Hermines Geschmack betonte er die S- und T-Laute viel zu sehr, was ihm die Aussprache einer Schlange verlieh. Seine Stimme traf sie so hart, dass es ihr die Sprache verschlug. Sie öffnete versuchsweise den Mund und formte ein leises „Ich...", doch es kam nur ein raues Flüstern heraus. Snape starrte sie indessen immer noch an, das Gesicht noch bleicher und verzerrt vor Zorn.

„Das wirst du büßen." Gefährlich leise zischte er jedes einzelne Wort für sich zu ihr hinüber und ließ Hermines Herz stocken. Hilflos sah sie zu, als er mit seiner weißen Hand nach ihrem Knöchel griff. Unnachgiebig wie Stahl schlossen sich seine Finger über ihrer warmen Haut und schickten Schübe der Panik über ihren Körper. Schreiend krallte sie sich am Bett fest, doch sein Zug war unnachgiebig und riss sie zurück, Perlen aus Angstschweiß auf der Stirn.

Snape fasste sie mit der anderen Hand am Oberarm und beugte sich zu ihr hinab. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich mit dir anstellen werde, du dummes Mädchen. Keiner – niemand! Hat es bisher gewagt, in meine persönlichen Räume einzudringen. Und du, du wirst mein Exempel sein, dass es niemals wieder passieren wird." Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Beinahe sanft berührte er sie an der Wange und zeichnete mit seinem Zeigefinger ihren Wangenknochen nach. Hermines Körper antwortete mit haltlosem Zittern. Dann ließ er ab von ihr, um nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen.

Irgendwie konnte Hermine ihre Muskeln dazu überreden, sich zu bewegen und sie in eine aufrechte Position zu zwingen. Sie würde keinesfalls hilflos hier liegen bleiben! Nicht dieses Mal! Nicht schon wieder! _Nicht diese Nacht..._ Hastig rutschte sie vom Bett auf die Füße und legte alle Zuversicht in ihre Stimme, die sie aufbringen konnte. „Sie glauben, es ist ein Geheimnis! Aber ich habe es gestern gesehen, ich weiß, warum sie es tun."

Snape zögerte, den Zauberstab noch immer auf Hermine gerichtet. „Du weißt gar nichts!", spuckte er ihr vor die Füße, doch sie hatte sein Zögern erkannt.

„Ich weiß, warum du mich gestern laufen gelassen hast!" Hermine wechselte ganz automatisch zum Du, als sie ihn beschuldigte. „Ich habe deine Aura gesehen! Deshalb hast du gezögert, überlegt ob es dir wert ist, mich zu foltern, mir Todesangst zu bescheren, wenn du dafür dein Geheimnis preis geben musst." Mit jedem weiteren Wort, welches sie ihm entgegen schleuderte fühlte sie sich sicherer. „Es macht dir nicht nur Spaß, zu quälen, zu foltern, andere zu Tode zu ängstigen", Hermine senkte ihre Stimme, um ihren Worten ein noch größeres Gewicht zu verleihen. „Es erregt dich. Violett – Lust, Begierde, Verlangen, Ekstase."

**Kontrollverlust**

Snape starrte sie an. Er rührte sich nicht, für eine volle Minute stand er nur dort und sah seine Schülerin an, die endlich den Mut gefunden hatte, ihm gegenüber zu treten. Die erste, die es jemals gewagt hatte. Und es machte ihn rasend. „Incarcerus", hauchte er leise und Seile schossen aus seinem Zauberstab und legten sich um Hermines Arme. Binnen Sekunden war sie an die beiden Pfosten des Bettes gebunden, noch immer aufrecht stehend mit weit gespreizten Armen.

Hermine wehrte sich nicht, Snape war ihr hoffnungslos überlegen. Er war ein mächtiger schwarzer Magier, enger Vertrauter Lord Voldemords, ein Meister der schwarzen Kunst. Aber sie hatte ihn in der Hand. „Du weißt, dass der Obliviate illegal ist, du darfst ihn an Schülern nicht ausführen", hauchte sie ihm zu, als er sich vor ihr aufgebaut hatte. Seine Augenbraue zuckte verräterisch.

„Wer sagt dir, dass mich das kümmert?", hauchte er zurück, seine Stimme auf einmal so gleitend und weich wie seine Bettwäsche.

„Die Tatsache, dass er nicht funktionieren würde. Ich habe mir in meinem Tagebuch Notizen gemacht." Hermines Stimme war noch immer beeindruckend ruhig. Sie ließ sich das verrückte Prickeln auf ihrer Haut nicht anmerken. Herausfordernd streckte sie den Kopf vor. Fast sehnte sie sich nach seiner Berührung, nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass es ihr gleichgültig war.

Snape konnte keine Lüge in ihren Augen lesen. „Legilimens." Er wollte sich überzeugen. Und begab sich damit auf Hermines Terrain. Wenn eines an ihr stark war, so war es ihr Geist, das wusste sie. Rasend schnell errichtete sie eine Mauer um ihren Verstand und blockte ihn ab. Ihre Konversation setzte sich wortlos fort.

„Du kannst es versuchen, aber ich lasse dich nicht ein."

„Ich denke nicht, dass du eine Wahl hast, dummes Gör." Schleichend wie ein Panther umrundete er die imaginäre Mauer, suchte den kleinsten Fehler in ihrer Verteidigung und ließ seine eigene dabei außer Acht. Mit einem Gegenangriff rechnete Snape nicht. Die meisten Menschen waren beim ersten Eindringen eines fremden Geistes in ihren eigenen völlig hilflos. Ihre Mauer überraschte und amüsierte ihn zugleich. Er mochte sie nicht wehrlos.

Hermine sprang, eine goldene Löwin krallte sich in seine Gedanken. Snape zischte hörbar auf. Aber sie hatte schon gefunden, was sie gesucht hatte und führte ihm die eigene Erinnerung vor Augen. Snape sah sich selbst, wie er ihren Angstschweiß von ihrer feuchten Haut wischte und daran roch. Sein Körper gespannt bis aufs Äußerste. Seine Lenden pulsierend vor Erregung.

Der Panther fauchte, ehe er selbst zum Sprung ansetzte. Hermine versuchte, ihn einzuholen, aber der geschmeidige schwarze Körper hatte bereits gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Und sie sah sie, die Bilder aus ihren vielen Träumen, das Gefühl seiner Hände auf ihrer heißen Haut, das Kribbeln, das Pulsieren so tief in ihr. Doch zum ersten Mal wurde Hermine bewusst, wie stark die Erregung war, die sie bei seinen Berührungen empfand.

Wie ein schnellendes Gummiband traf Hermine der Kopfschmerz, als Snape ihren Verstand verließ. Für einen Augenblick musste sie die Übelkeit niederkämpfen, die in ihr hoch stieg. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er ihre Fesseln gelöst hatte. Stattdessen umschlossen seine Hände ihre Taille. „Wenn ich es dich nicht vergessen lassen kann, dann sorge ich dafür, dass du es vergessen wollen wirst. Du wirst mich anflehen." Der beruhigende Klang seiner Worte täuschte sie über den erschreckenden Inhalt hinweg. Und so klopfte ihr Herz eher freudig als ängstlich, als er sie hoch hob und aufs Bett warf. Bereitwillig bot Hermine ihre Handgelenke dar. Feste Seile schlossen sich darum, zogen sie nach oben und fesselten sie erneut an Pfosten. Aber diesmal blieb die Panik aus, als sie ihn so nah vor sich sah, dass seine strähnigen Haare beinahe ihre reine Haut berührten. Sein angenehm holzig-erdiger Duft überschwemmte sie, als er seinen Körper über sie auf das Bett schob. Der Stoff seiner Roben strich über ihren nackten Arm, während er sich über ihr abstützte.

„Ich habe es gesehen, Hermine. Du träumst von meinen Händen auf deiner Haut", flüsterte Snape in ihr Ohr. Seine rechte Hand suchte und fand den Bund ihres Pullovers. Wie in Zeitlupe schob er sie darunter und keuchte bei der Berührung mit ihrem glühenden Körper. Hermine stieß ebenfalls die Luft aus und bog sich seiner Berührung entgegen. Seine kühlen Finger lösten kleine Wellen der Erregung aus, die über sie hinwegspülten und sämtliche Bedenken weg wuschen. _Gut, vielleicht ist er ein schwarzer Magier und hat Spaß an der Folter. Solange er solches Verzücken verursachen kann... _

Eine kalte Holzspitze berührte Hermines Stirn und sie sah zu ihm auf, suchte Snapes Augen und bemerkte, dass er sie gespannt ansah. „Delabi!" Seine Lippen kräuselten sich spöttisch, als er den Fluch sprach. Hermine wandte den Blick nicht ab, doch plötzlich wurde es schwarz um sie. Schwerelos schwebte sie in der Finsternis und bemühte sich, ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Dann fiel sie.

Snape beobachtete fasziniert, wie Panik ihre Gesichtszüge entgleiten ließ. Hermine stieß einen grellen Schrei aus, als er sie fallen ließ. Er hatte sie losgebunden, da er wusste, dass sie um sich schlagen würde. Doch es half ihr nichts. In der absoluten Dunkelheit hatte ihr Körper keine Orientierung, lediglich das Gefühl des Fallens betäubte ihren Geist und versetzte sie in eine angstvolle Starre. Freier Fall für Sekunden war eine Folter, die Snape schon immer gemocht hatte. Dabei lag sie so dicht vor ihm, dass er ihre zerzausten Haare berühren konnte. War das der Duft nach Yasmin, den er an ihr wahrnehmen konnte? Er schnupperte genauer an der zitternden Frau auf seinem Bett, wieder stieß sie einen kehligen Schrei aus. Yasmin, vielleicht ein Hauch von Rosmarin, beschloss er. Fasziniert warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr, fünfzehn Sekunden, die ihr wie ein halbes Leben vorkommen mussten. Doch er hatte keine Absicht, den Fluch von ihr zu nehmen, zu köstlich wand sie sich in ihrer Qual.

Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen, sie konnte ohnehin nichts sehen. Immerhin war es ihr gelungen, ihren Verstand wieder zum Funktionieren zu bringen. _Es ist nur ein Zauber. Er hat mich verflucht._ Und wenn es ein Fluch war, lag sie noch immer auf seinem Bett. Aber das Gefühl war so real, so wirklich, so furchteinflößend. Kein Wunder, wenn er mit den natürlichen Ängsten eines jeden Menschen spielte. Hermine breitete die Hände aus. „Unter dir ist die seidene Decke.", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. „Du kannst sie fühlen." Unsicher bewegte sie ihre Arme durch die Schwärze um sie herum. Sie fiel immer noch, was sie ärgerlich stimmte. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie lag, aber ihr Gleichgewichtssinn war überzeugt davon, kopfüber in die Leere zu stürzen. Mühsam zwang sie ihren Atem zur Ruhe. Es gab kein Fallen, sie musste sich nicht aufregen. Ein entspannter Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht und Hermine wusste, dass sie es geschafft hatte. Der anschmiegsame Stoff der Tagesdecke berührte plötzlich ihre Arme. Dann schlug sie die Augen auf und sah ihn an.

Snape war beeindruckt, zweiunddreißig Sekunden, ein neuer Rekord. Sie hatte den Fluch allein gebrochen. Triumphierend lächelte sie ihn an, zog die Hände nach vorn und setzte sich auf. Diese Situation wurde langsam brenzlig. Ihr bebender Körper hatte es ihm fast unmöglich gemacht, ihr zu widerstehen. _Sie ist deine Schülerin!_ Wie ein Mantra wiederholte er diesen Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Aber die junge Frau faszinierte ihn.

Hermine hatte nicht vor, auf seinen nächsten Einfall zu warten. Stattdessen begab sie sich in die Offensive. Wie in Zeitlupe streckte sie einen Arm nach ihm aus, strich langsam seine Haare aus seinem Gesicht. Wie versteinert starrte Snape sie an und unwillkürlich kam ihr wieder der Gedanke an den schwarzen Panther. Sie streichelte ein wildes Raubtier, das jederzeit zuschlagen konnte. Sobald es beschloss, dass es ihrer Gegenwart überdrüssig war. Wie oft hatte sie von der Berührung ihrer Körper geträumt? Mutig schluckte sie die letzten Zweifel und schwang sich über ihren Professor, die Hände fest auf seine Schultern gelegt. Sein Gesicht war nun so nah vor ihrem, dass seine krumme Nase beinahe ihre Stirn berührte. Der holzige Duft wurde noch intensiver, als sie eine Hand an seinen Hals legte und seine fahle Haut betastete.

„Was glaubst du, was du dort tust, Hermine?" Sie lauschte genau. Die bassige Tiefe seiner Stimme ließ sie zittern. Aber sie hörte keine Wut.

„Dir Angst machen." Auch das letzte Quentchen Mut zusammenkratzend beugte sie sich nun vollends vor und berührte seine Lippen mit ihren. Weich und warm presste sich das warme Fleisch gegen sie. Leicht öffnete er seinen Mund und sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren. Noch hatte er keine Anstalten gemacht, ihren Kuss zu erwidern. Nachdrücklicher presste sie ihren Mund auf seinen, ihre Zunge umspielte sanft seine Lippen. Endlich reagierte Snape.

Doch er war nicht sanft, warum hatte sie das auch gedacht? Hart schob er sie von sich runter, wieder mit dem Rücken auf das Bett, dann war er über ihr, seine Lippen wild auf den ihren. Aggressiv drängte er seine Zunge in ihren Mund, küsste sie, bis ihr der Atem weg blieb. Hermine blieb reglos unter ihm, traute sich nicht, seine Robe zu berühren. Das Rauschen ihres eigenen Blutes machte sie schwindelig. Findige Finger drangen wieder unter ihren Pullover, rieben über ihren flachen Bauch, den sie ihm nur zu bereitwillig entgegen drückte. Dann riss er an ihrer Kleidung, zog ohne Vorwarnung das Hemd über ihren Kopf. Eilig machte Hermine sich lang, damit er das unerwünschte Kleidungsstück zu Boden werfen konnte. Gierig fuhr er mit der Nase zwischen ihren Brüsten entlang, sog die Luft an ihrer Halsbeuge ein und biss sie in den Nacken. Noch während sie vor Schmerz und Lust stöhnte, öffnete er ihren dunklen BH und warf ihn ebenfalls beiseite. Zwei helle rosige Knospen streckten sich Snape entgegen und er nahm sie würdig in Empfang. Seine unerbittliche Zunge erntete ein heiseres Quieken, als er ihre Nippel umspielte. Schließlich ersetzte er seine Zunge durch geschickte Hände, sein Mund verschloss ihren und schluckte das wohlige Keuchen, als er wohl dosiert in ihre Brüste kniff. Schmerz und Lust vereinten sich für Hermine und sie wusste, dass es kein zurück gab, als sie seine Hände an ihrer Jeans spüren konnte. Sie hatte das Raubtier geweckt und sein ungestümes Verlangen katapultierte sie in ungeahnte Höhen. Mit jeder Liebkosung seiner Lippen steigerte sich das verlangende Brennen in ihrem Unterleib und brachte sie dazu, dem Verlust ihrer Hose entgegenzufiebern. Ja, sie wollte ihn in sich, wollte ihm beweisen, dass er der Unterlegen war, derjenige, der seine Folter für sie in Vergnügen verwandelte, um sich mit ihr zu vereinigen. Er würde seine kostbare Selbstbeherrschung fallen lassen und mit seiner Schülerin schlafen. Und er war beinahe so weit. Hart konnte sie das Objekt ihrer Begierde wachsend an ihrem Knie spüren.

Snape wusste, dass er auf einem sehr schmalen Grad wandelte, als er Hermine ihre Jeans über die Beine nach unten zog. Seine langen Finger fuhren die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel hinauf, reizten beinahe verspielt ihre hellen Locken. Aber er wusste auch, was er tat. Zielsicher fand er Hermines wunden Punkt und entlockte ihr ein tiefes Stöhnen, als er einen Finger zwischen ihre feuchten Lippen schob. Verzückende Hitze umfing ihn in ihrem Inneren. Ohne zu zögern schob er einen zweiten Finger mit dazu und rieb mit seinem Daumen über ihre Klitoris.

Hermine konnte derweil nicht länger untätig bleiben. Mit fiebernden Bewegungen hatte sie begonnen, einen Knopf nach dem anderen an seiner Robe zu öffnen. Doch es waren einfach zu viele. Snape lächelte sie teuflisch an, als er ihre Finger von seinen Knöpfen pflückte und stattdessen ihre Handgelenke mit seiner freien Hand über ihrem Kopf hielt. Er zwang sie in die Defensive und sie ließ es geschehen – aber nur weil es sich so verdammt gut anfühlte. Doch ganz ließ sie ihn sich nicht entziehen. Gierig schnappte sie nach seinem Mund, zog ihn wieder in einen heftigen Kuss und versank in seinem köstlichen Duft und dem verbotenen Gefühl seiner Berührung.

Die eigene, gezwungene, Untätigkeit reizte Hermine beinahe ebenso sehr wie sein Fingerspiel und seine Lippen auf ihren Brüsten und an ihrem Hals. Sie kämpfte gegen Snape an, wollte ihre Hände zurück, ihn berühren, das Vergnügen und die Qualen teilen, die er ihr schenkte. Aber der Griff des Tränkemeisters war unnachgiebig. Aber erst als Hermine den nahenden Höhepunkt spüren konnte, stoppte ihre Gegenwehr. Unersättlich presste sie ihren Unterleib gegen seine Finger. Zuckend zogen sich ihre Muskeln um seine Finger zusammen, ihr Atem wurde noch schneller, ein lautes Keuchen entfuhr ihrem Mund und mit lautem Stöhnen kam Hermine zu ihrem Höhepunkt. Schub über Schub ergoss sich die Ekstase über ihren schweißnassen Körper und ließ sie erschauern, bis sie langsam abebbte.

Erst jetzt konnte sie die Augen wieder öffnen, jeder Muskel ihres Körpers war entspannt und eine angenehme Erschöpfung ergriff von ihr Besitz. Dennoch war Hermine enttäuscht, als sie Snape

schwer atmend neben sich fand, sichtlich um seine Kontrolle kämpfend. Die Tatsache, dass er noch immer komplett bekleidet war, verpasste ihr einen Stich der Wut. Langsam zog er schließlich seine Finger aus ihr zurück und lächelte sie an. Kein erfülltes Lächeln – das nervenzerreibende Grinsen eines Siegers verzog seinen Mund. Er nahm eine kurze Kostprobe ihres Duftes, dann schob er Hermine die zwei Finger in den Mund.

Hermine erstarrte in Überraschung. Dann wurde ihr klar, dass dies der einzige Körperteil des Tränkemeisters war, den sie würde berühren dürfen. Zärtlich umspielte sie mit ihrer flinken Zunge seine Finger, gab ihm einen Ausblick auf all jene Freuden, die er verpassen würde. Dabei sog sie ihren eigenen süßen Geschmack in sich auf und kostete ihre liebliche Erregung auf ihrer eigenen Zunge.

Und wieder hatte die junge Frau ihn überrascht. Und es kostete ihn alles – jede Beherrschung die er nur aufbringen konnte, um seine Finger zurück zu erobern. Seine Erektion drückte schmerzhaft gegen den Stoff seiner Robe und er rutschte ein Stück zurück, um einen Atemzug Luft zu finden, der nicht von ihrem Duft und dem erregenden Aroma des Sexes durchdrungen war. Er musste sie hier raus schaffen, sonst würde er über sie her fallen.

Doch Hermine machte keine Anstalten, zu gehen. Im Gegenteil, nackt räkelte sie sich auf seinen seidenen Laken und brachte sich in eine sehr vorteilhafte Pose. Ihren kleinen aber festen Brüste schmiegten sich gegeneinander, als sie sich auf die Seite drehte und mit ihrer Hand die weiblichen Rundungen ihrer Hüfte nachzeichnete. Das ungebändigte Haar fiel verlockend über ihren Rücken und verschmolz mit der Bettdecke. Ja, gerade das Schwarz der Laken war es, das ihre Haut zum Schimmern brachte. Perlmutt, eine Göttin aus Elfenbein lockte ihn in ihren Schoß. Snape schluckte hart. So sündig und gleichzeitig so unschuldig auszusehen sollte eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein. Sicherheitshalber stand er vom Bett auf und brachte noch mehr Raum zwischen sich und Hermine.

„Geh jetzt." Er klang rau, sie konnte seine wankende Selbstbeherrschung förmlich hören.

„Nein. Du weißt, was ich will." Ihre helle Stimme schien nicht gemacht für eine solch schamlose Forderung. Snape wandte sich von ihr ab.

„Du hast zehn Minuten, um dich anzuziehen und zu verschwinden."

„Sonst was?" Verdammt, nicht der Hauch von Angst lag mehr in ihrem Ton.

„Sonst lasse ich dich in den Prüfungen durchfallen!" Snape unterlegte seine scharfe Forderung mit einem unnachgiebigen Blick. Dann verschwand er durch die Tür. Hermine setzte sich auf. _Das würde er nicht wirklich tun – oder? _


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo!

Hier wie versprochen der dritte Akt meiner Fanfiction.

Tausend Dank an alle LerserInnen, die so nett waren und mir eine Review schrieben! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so viel Spaß machen könnte, eine Geschichte zu veröffentlichen :-)

Ich hoffe, dass euch auch dieser Akt gefällt. Den nächsten lade ich hoch, sobald ich ihn Korrektur lesen konnte.

Mit vielen lieben Grüßen,

P.S. Reviews sind natürlich auch nach diesem Chapter mehr als gern gesehen ;-)

* * *

**Dritter Akt**

**Konsequenzanalyse**

An diesem Morgen brauchte Hermine länger als sonst im Badezimmer. Entgegen ihrer üblichen Gewohnheiten hatte sie sich in Schaumbad eingelassen, um einen ruhigen Ort zum Nachdenken zu haben. Jetzt schob sie schon seit einer halben Stunde Schaumhügel von links nach rechts und genoss den leichten Lavendelduft, den ihr Badeöl verströmte. Wieder und wieder hatte sie ihre Hände unter Wasser getaucht, nur um sie dann wieder hoch zu heben und festzustellen, dass die roten Male noch immer da waren. _Waren es die Seile? Oder hatte er so fest zugepackt, dass sie noch immer die Spuren trug?_ Nachdem sie aufgewacht war, hatte sie ihren Körper gründlich nach anderen Rückständen der Nacht untersucht, doch außer den Striemen an den Handgelenken war ihr nichts verblieben.

Seufzend streckte Hermine die Beine aus und sank tiefer in ihr nur noch lauwarmes Badewasser. Sie fühlte sich entspannt und wach. Das erste Mal seit Wochen hatte sie traumlos geschlafen. Wie ein Ertrinkender, der eine Oase gefunden hat... Ein merkwürdiges Bild von Snape mit Badehose am Strand tauchte vor ihrem Inneren Auge auf und sie verscheuchte es hastig. Stattdessen lauschte sie auf ihre Angst. Machte ihr diese _Sache_ mit Snape Angst? _Hmm_. Genug, um sie davon abzuhalten, es nochmal zu versuchen? _Hmmm_...

„Snape scheint dich ganz schön hart rangenommen zu haben." Ron erntete einen panischen Blick von Hermine. „Was?!"

„Naja, ich meine, weil du heute das Frühstück verschlafen hast. Wie oft musst du wegen dem blöden Kessel denn noch zu ihm?" Ron warf seine Schultasche auf den hölzernen Boden des Klassenzimmers. Harry setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Hermine.

„Bis zum Ende der Woche", nuschelte sie leise und kramte aufwendig in ihrer eigenen Tasche nach dem Verwandlungsbuch. Das Gesprächsthema gefiel ihr gar nicht.

Harry zog ebenfalls sein Buch heraus und legte es auf den Tisch vor ihm. In seinen grünen Augen stand die Sorge geschrieben, die er für Hermine empfand. „Vielleicht sollte ich heute Abend mitkommen", schlug er zögerlich vor. Hermine lief es kalt den Rücken hinab.

„Wirklich, ihr macht euch umsonst Sorgen. Ich hab lediglich das Labor aufgeräumt. So schlimm war es nicht, es hat nur lange gedauert." Nervös zupfte sie an ihrem langärmligen Hemd, um sicherzugehen, dass ihre Male nicht zu sehen waren. „Wirklich Harry", Hermine bemühte sich um einen zuversichtlichen Ton, „du musst nicht mitkommen. Die letzten zwei Tage schaffe ich schon noch." Ihre Taktik hatte Erfolg. Harry atmete sichtbar auf.

„Okay, Hermine. Aber wenn die alte Fledermaus garstig wird" - „Dann sag uns Bescheid!", ergänzte Ron und schenkte ihr eines seiner strahlenden und unbesorgten Lächeln. Hermine entspannte sich langsam. Zumal sich gerade ihre Finger um das gesuchte Buch schlossen. Sie brauchte nun wirklich keine Rückendeckung für heute Abend. Oder?

Severus Snape saß in seinem Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin in seinem Schlafzimmer und hielt eine Tasse mit Tee in der Hand. Der Tee war inzwischen so kalt wie das verdammte Seewasser da draußen. Verärgert stellte er sie weg, ohne den Blick vom Kaminfeuer zu nehmen. Er konnte sie nicht davonkommen lassen. Sie musste ihre Strafarbeit absolvieren. Sonst wäre sie die erste Schülerin, die – jemals – Gnade von ihm erhalten hätte. Snape schnaubte, empört, dass er sich diesen Gedanken auch nur gestattete. Aber gleichzeitig, räumte sein strukturierter Verstand ein, ist sie ein Geschenk. Auch wenn es der kleinen Miss Granger vielleicht nicht klar war, sie bildete das perfekte Gegenstück zu ihm.

Für Snape waren seine Gefühle keine Überraschung. Er hatte schon immer gequält – und genossen. Die Furcht anderer, das Leid, dass er ihnen brachte, verwandelte sich für ihn in pure Freude. Unbefriedigte Freude. Sicher, er kostete seine Stellung als Lehrer gerne aus, er ergötzte sich an dem Respekt und der Furcht, die ihm alle seine Schüler entgegen brachten. Aber es war nicht das, was ihm wirklich Erfüllung brachte. Es war nur ein schaler Vorgeschmack auf die Ekstase, die ihm die Folter bringen konnte. Eine gefährliche Leidenschaft, die er seit seiner aktiven Zeit als Todesser niemals wieder ausgelebt, sondern stets unterdrückt hatte. Die Möglichkeit, Angst mit Sex zu verbinden hatte sich für ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr ergeben. Bis diese kleine Miss Besserwisserin in Ketten von seinem Kerker gehangen hatte. Die Überraschung darüber, dass sie seine Nähe spüren wollte, dass diese sie nicht nur aufs Blut ängstigte sondern auch zutiefst erregte, war so überraschend für ihn gewesen, dass er seine Vorsicht über Bord geworfen hatte. Und sie hatte es bemerkt.

Du darfst ihr keine Gelegenheit mehr geben, dich zu reizen, brummelte sein Verstand und Snape umklammerte die Lehnen seines Sessels. Wie war es diesem alten Mann nur gelungen, so viel Moral in ihn einzuimpfen? Damals, ja – damals hätte er sie sich einfach genommen. Und sie hätte es genossen. Verdammt noch mal, es war genau das, was sie wollte! Weshalb sie ihn provozierte! Heimlich verfluchte er Dumbledore und den Menschen, den er erschaffen hatte. Selbst, wenn ein kleiner Teil in ihm widersprach. _Du warst noch nie ein schlechter Mensch, Severus. _

Hermine sah auf die Uhr. Noch eineinhalb Stunden blieben ihr. Sie musste sich jetzt einen Plan zurecht legen, das wusste sie. Die letzten zwei Mal hatte sie all ihre Vernunft verbannt und Entscheidungen getroffen, zu denen wohl nur ein verrückter Troll in der Lage sein sollte. Wo war ihr Verstand, wenn sie ihn brauchte?

Aufgewühlt ließ sich Hermine in einen der Sessel des Gemeinschaftsraums fallen. Wie sollte sie der Sache nur ein Ende bereiten? Wenn sie heute wieder in die Kerker ging, würde sie ihn provozieren, ihn so lange reizen, bis er die Kontrolle verlor. Sie wagte sich gar nicht auszumalen, was er diesmal mit ihr anstellen würde. _Und wie sie es genießen würde_, flüsterte eine gemeine Stimme in ihr. Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf und warf ihre wirren Haare zurück. Es wird kein weiteres Mal geben. Sie hatte einen Plan gefasst.

**Heiß und Kalt**

Hermine war nicht verwundert, als sie Snape wieder an seinem Schreibtisch antraf. Als er sie sah, rollte er gemächlich ein Stück Pergament zusammen und schob es in eine der Schreibtischschubladen. Dann wandte er sich ihr zu und alles an ihm drückte Distanz aus. Täuschte sie sich, oder war sein Blick sogar noch frostiger als sonst? Himmel, sie musste ihn wirklich erschreckt haben.

So fest, das ein Tropfen Blut ihre Zunge benetzte, biss Hermine sich auf die Lippe. Sie hatte versucht, sich dafür zu wappnen, aber das Verlangen traf sie trotzdem. Sie wollte ihn provozieren und seine schwarzen Augen zum Glühen bringen. Schon beschleunigte sich ihr Atem. Hastig hielt sie die Luft an und trat näher. Snapes Gesicht war unverändert. Nur das kurze Zucken einer Augenbraue viel ihr auf.

„Bitte, Professor." Artig reichte sie ihm ihren Zauberstab und bereits dieser Verlust an Macht reichte aus, um ihr ein köstliches Prickeln der Vorfreude über die Haut zu schicken. _Diesmal nicht, Hermine._ Sie hatte vorgesorgt. Zeit, diese Vorsorge auch anzubringen.

„Wenn sie gestatten, Professor. Harry hat mich um Hilfe bei seinen Verwandlungshausaufgaben gebeten. Er wird mich hier um Punkt halb zwölf abholen." Hermine atmete auf. Sie hatte es getan.

Snape schob eine Augenbraue nach oben. Natürlich hatte er begriffen, dass sie sich vor sich selbst bewahren wollte. Sie traute ihrem Verstand wohl nicht. Seine Mundwinkel deuteten nur den Hauch eines Lachens an, als er die Schublade wieder aufschob und das Pergament hervor holte, dass er vorhin so sorgfältig verstaut hatte. _Severus, du bist wirklich ein Teufel. _

„Das wird kein Problem darstellen, Miss Granger." Er machte eine lange Pause und musterte Hermine in ihrer Unsicherheit. Nervös knetete sie ihre Hände. Schon allein dieser Anblick reichte aus, um ihn zu reizen. Stattdessen räusperte er sich. „Da meine Kessel bereits geputzt sind, das Lager entstaubt und das Labor aufgeräumt, sehe ich mich außerstande, ihnen noch eine weitere dieser nutzlosen Tätigkeiten aufzutragen." Seine Stimme hatte den üblichen Lehrertonfall angenommen und kroch Hermine wie eine Schlange an den Beinen empor. Sie unterdrückte ein Frösteln, als der Professor erneut eine Pause einschob, um sie noch länger seinem schwarzen Blick auszusetzen. So beherrscht war sein Gesicht, so gerne würde sie...

„Stattdessen werden sie diese Strafarbeit darauf verwenden, zumindest etwas nützliches zu lernen." Prüfend wog er die Rolle Pergament in seiner weißen Hand. „Halten sie sich exakt an die Zutaten. Falls sie den Trank verderben, werden sie ihn am Ende kosten müssen." Der gewohnte Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme beruhigte Hermine zumindest etwas. Eilig griff sie nach der Rolle und strich sie glatt.

„Aber, Professor?" Snape hatte den Blick bereits wieder auf seine Papiere gerichtet.

„Alles was sie benötigen finden sie im Labor, Miss Granger." Mit einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung versuchte er, sie zu verscheuchen. Aber Hermine blieb hartnäckig.

„Professor", sagte sie fest. „Dieser Trank hat keinen Namen! Es sind nur die Zutaten aufgelistet."

„Ach wirklich?" Die Überraschung klang so falsch, das Hermine sich nur mit Mühe ein Schnauben unterdrücken konnte. „Ich denke, dass sie auch ohne einen Namen in der Lage sein werden, diesen Trank zu brauen." Mit einer endgültigen Geste wandte er wieder den Blick ab.

Immer noch wütend knallte sie einen Kessel auf die Feuerstelle und breitete das Papier vor sich aus. Mit geübtem Blick überflog sie die Zutaten. Wirklich außergewöhnliche Ingredienzen konnte sie nicht ausmachen. Nur die Menge an halluzinogenen Stoffen erstaunte sie. Gemahlene Engelstrompete hatte sie noch nicht verwendet. Nachdem sie alle erforderlichen Dinge vor sich aufgereiht hatte, begann Hermine mit der Arbeit.

Snape saß noch immer an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte eine Reihe Aufsätze der Erstklässler. Bildete er sich das ein, oder wurden die Schüler von Generation zu Generation dümmer? Immer wieder ließ er seinen Blick auf die Uhr gleiten. Er würde Hermine alle dreißig Minuten kontrollieren. Er traute ihr durchaus zu, den Trank zu mischen, doch er wollte absolut sicher gehen, dass sie keinen Fehler machte. Er wünschte sich eine exakte Wirkung.

Hermine war so konzentriert auf die Zubereitung, dass sie Snape zuerst nicht bemerkte. Erst, als sein Atem ihren Nacken traf, wich sie erschrocken zurück.

„Das ist nicht lustig! Ich hätte beinahe etwas in den Kessel fallen lassen!", empörte sie sich laut. Doch dann hielt sie inne. Lächelte er? Hatte Snape eben einen Scherz mit ihr gemacht?

Das erstaunte Gesicht seiner Schülerin war beinahe noch köstlicher als ihr kleiner Sprung zur Seite. Er konnte beinahe hören, wie ihr Gehirn zu arbeiten begann. Was sollte das? Was bezweckt er damit? War das ein Witz? Was bedeutet das? Aber Snape ließ sie ihre Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen. Stattdessen beugte er sich über den Kessel und besah sich die tiefrote Flüssigkeit. Ein leicht süßlicher Geruch verriet ihm, dass Hermine bisher keinen Fehler gemacht hatte. Als er sich umwandte, sah sie ihn erwartungsvoll an. Missbilligend zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ja, Miss Granger?" Der abweisende Klang seiner Stimme machte es ihr schwer, ihre Frage zu stellen. Trotzdem brachte sie die Worte irgendwie über die Lippen.

„Ist der Trank so korrekt, Professor?" Nervös biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Natürlich war die Frage nur ein Vorwand für Hermine, um mit Snape ins Gespräch zu kommen. Sie war sich ihrer Sache sicher.

Der Ausdruck der Missbilligung war noch nicht von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. War es ein Verbrechen ihn ungefragt anzusprechen? _Vielleicht?_ „Glauben sie nicht, Miss Granger, dass ich sie darauf aufmerksam machen würde, hätten sie den Trank verdorben?" Ölig klebten seine Worte in ihren Ohren.

Hermine leckte sich über die Lippen und schluckte. „Ich denke schon, Professor. Aber da ich ja nicht weiß, um welchen Trank es sich handelt, kenne ich die Zwischenstufen auch nicht."

„Und deshalb, Miss Granger, haben sie ein Rezept." Damit drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür. Gereizt sah sie seinem schwarzen Mantel hinterher, als er den Raum verließ. _Sadist_.

Viertel nach Elf. Snape sah auf die Uhr und lächelte. Hermine stand in der Tür und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Sie war fertig. Mit einer gleitenden Bewegung erhob er sich und ging auf sie zu. Hermine blieb stehen, bis er sie erreicht hatte.

„Ich denke, ich bin fertig Professor", sagte sie, rührte sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle.

„Dafür werden sie mich wohl einen Blick auf den Trank werfen lassen müssen." Ein leichtes Schmunzeln konnte Snape sich nicht verkneifen. Sie provozierte eine Berührung. Nicht sehr einfallsreich.

„Werden sie mir nun endlich sagen, um was es sich handelt?"

„Das ist nicht der Sinn, Miss Granger."

„Doch! Was nutzt es mir, wenn ich einen Trank brauen kann, von dem ich nicht weiß, was er bewirkt?"

Sein spöttisches Grinsen trug er mittlerweile völlig offen zur Schau. „_Ihnen_ gar nichts. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass sie jemals Verwendung für einen solchen Trank hätten. Seine Wirkung ist, sagen wir, recht speziell." Hermine schenkte ihm einen frustrierten Blick und trat beiseite. Unfassbar, auf wie viele Arten er sie foltern konnte.

Snape warf nur einen kurzen Blick in den Kessel, dessen Inhalt nun schneeweiß war wie ein Topf voller Milch. Behutsam hob er ihn von den Flammen und stellte ihn beiseite, damit er langsam abkühlen konnte.

„Ich denke, Mr. Potter wartet draußen auf sie." Hermine verstellte ihm den Weg zurück.

„Das ist alles? Keine Kritik? Keine Bestätigung?" Wütend stützte sie ihre Hände in die Hüfte. Ihr Blick war gefährlich scharf.

„Wenn sie möchten, kann ich schauen, ob ich noch ein Paar Eulenkekse habe..."

Hermines empörter Aufschrei klang zuckersüß in seinen Ohren. Elegant trat Snape einen Schritt zurück, als sie an ihm vorbei stürmte.

„Beweg dich", zischte Hermine und lief bereits an ihm vorbei und den Gang herunter. Harry drehte sich um, den Mund im Erstaunen geöffnet. Dann sah er zurück zur Kerkertür. Doch Snape hatte sie bereits geschlossen. Hastig eilte er Hermine hinterher.

„Hermine! Bleib stehen!" Schließlich fasste er sie an der Schulter, um sie endlich zum Anhalten zu zwingen. „Was ist denn los? Hat er dir was getan?" Atemlos sah er sie an. Aber sie sah nicht verletzt aus. Rote Flecken überzogen ihre Wangen und ihr Atem ging schnell.

„Er glaubt, er kann machen was er will!" Ihre sonst so beherrschte Art war völlig verschwunden. Ärgerlich warf sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Hermine, beruhige dich! Was ist denn los?" Noch immer hatte Harry seine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Freundin gelegt. Endlich hielt Hermine inne.

„Ich muss in die Bibliothek."

„Was? Es ist kurz vor zwölf! Die Bibliothek ist geschlossen!" Doch Hermine ignorierte Harry Einwand. Stattdessen bog sie links in einen schmalen Gang ab und stieg die schmale Treppe hinauf, in die dieser mündete. Harry sah ihren lockigen Haarschopf bereits verschwinden, als er sich aufraffte, ihr zu folgen.

Als er Hermine wieder fand, saß sie frustriert vor einem dicken Band mit dem Titel „Bibliographie der 10.000 häufigsten Trankzutaten".

„Unmöglich!", empörte sie sich und deutete irgendwo in das Wirrwarr schwarzer Zeilen.

„Was? Was ist unmöglich?"

Entschlossen schlug sie das Buch zu und stand auf. „Er enthält mir Wissen vor! Das sollte er nicht tun dürfen! Engelstrompete: dreiundachtzig Tränke! Woher soll ich wissen, welchen ich gebraut habe?"

Harry starrte Hermine verständnislos an. Er hatte noch immer kein Wort verstanden. Behutsam fasste er sie an den Schultern und dirigierte sie zu einem Stuhl. „Ganz langsam. Was hast du gebraut?"

„Keine Ahnung! Das ist es ja! Er lässt mich etwas brauen und verrät mir nicht, welcher Trank es ist!"

„Das ist alles?" Hermine erntete einen verständnislosen Blick.

„Was soll das heißen?" Scharf sah sie Harry an.

„Von all den schrecklichen Dingen, die Snape dir antun könnte, regt dich gerade das auf?"

Hermine stand auf. „Ich muss zurück. Ich muss es wissen." Sie klang entschlossen, aber Harry drückte sie wieder auf ihren Stuhl.

„Das ist Wahnsinn", erklärte er leichthin, froh, dass ihr nichts schlimmeres zugestoßen war. „Ich bringe dich zurück zu den Schlafsäälen."

„Nein." Nochmal stand Hermine auf, aber Harry bewies, dass auch er hartnäckig sein konnte und verfrachtete sie abermals auf den Stuhl. „Er wird dich nicht rein lassen. Im besten Fall bekommst du noch eine Strafarbeit."

„Es tut mir Leid." Harry sah es nicht, das entschlossene Funkeln in Hermines Augen. Sie hatte sich bereits entschieden. „Ich muss gehen."

Langsam verlor er die Geduld. „Nein Hermine! Du kommst mit mir."

„Es tut mir Leid..." Der Lichtblitz traf Harry gänzlich unvorbereitet. Hermine fing ihn auf und legte seinen starren Körper behutsam auf den Boden hinter ein Regal. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Harry", flüsterte sie in sein erstauntes Gesicht. Dann verließ sie die Bibliothek.

Snapes Tür war unverschlossen. Ohne anzuklopfen trat Hermine ein. Sie fand den Professor an seinem Schreibtisch vor. Neben ihm stand eine bauchige Flasche, fest verkorkt mit ihrem Trank. Spöttisch lächelte er sie an. Hermine schluckte. Aber seine diebische Freude über den gelungenen Plan würde sie nicht aufhalten.

„Ich muss es wissen, Professor." Schon wieder stand sie vor seinem Schreibtisch, die Hände feucht vor Nervosität. „Bitte."

„Bedien dich." Einladend wies er auf die Flasche. Hermine zögerte. Der Schritt über die Grenze fiel ihr diesmal schwerer. Aber er wartete schon auf sie. Zögerlich griff sie nach dem Glas und drehte es. Mit seiner feinen Handschrift hatte Snape „Calidum asperitas" auf das Etikett geschrieben. Doch sie kannte den Namen nicht. Unfähig die Flasche zurückzustellen, sah sie ihn an.

„Was bewirkt er?"

„Trink ihn." Die Spannung in seinen schwarzen Augen war kaum zu übersehen. In einer typischen Geste schob er sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und kräuselte die Lippen. Er würde sie so lange reizen, bis sie es tat. Dennoch zögerte Hermine.

„Einen Trank zu kosten, dessen Wirkung man nicht kennt wäre - ..."

„- zu verbotener Stunde mein Büro ungefragt zu betreten und unverschämte Forderungen zu stellen, wäre … töricht?" Sein Zeigefinger ruhte in der Mitte seiner Lippe und ein seltener Ausdruck bemächtigte sich seiner Züge. Las Hermine Anerkennung in seinem Gesicht?

Sie beobachtete Snape genau. Vertraute sie ihm? Auf keinen Fall. Aber würde er ihr ernsthaft schaden wollen? Konnte er das, unter Dumbledores Nase einer Schülern schaden? Selten war es ihr so schwer gefallen, ihren Lehrer einzuschätzen. Panisch beobachtete sie, wie er in Zeitlupe seinen Stuhl zurückschob und aufstand. Die Dynamik der Situation überforderte Hermine.

Snape umrundete seine Schülerin und blieb hinter ihr stehen, die Nase nah an ihrem krausen Haarschopf, der heute leicht nach Lavendel duftete. Er wusste, dass Hermine seine Nähe ebenso spüren konnte wie er die ihre. Und er konnte die Gänsehaut beinahe riechen, die er ihr allein durch seine Nähe verschaffte.

„Ich weiß was du willst." Warm legte er seine Hand auf ihren Arm mit dem Trank in der Hand. „Wir beide wollen dasselbe."

Hermine blieb regungslos. Aber nur äußerlich. „Ich muss ihn nicht trinken. Ich werde auch so erfahren, was er bewirkt." Die Festigkeit ihrer Stimme überraschte sie selbst.

„Du willst es nicht lesen, du möchtest es selbst erfahren." Langsam glitt seine Hand ihren Arm nach oben und verharrte auf ihrer Schulter. „Ich habe ihn für dich ausgewählt."

Oh, beinahe hatte er sie. Aber Hermine war zu stur, um sich damit zufrieden zu geben. „Das reicht nicht."

„Was willst du?" Hermines freie Hand legte sich auf seine, die noch immer auf ihrer Schulter ruhte. Unruhig ließ er die Berührung geschehen. Erst jetzt dämmerte Snape langsam, dass er sich selbst in eine ungünstige Situation gebracht hatte. Hermines Nähe, ihr Duft, die sanfte Schwere ihrer Hand kratzen bedenklich an seiner Kondition.

„Du glaubst, ich weiß es nicht." Ihre Hand verschwand, als sie sich umdrehte um ihn anzusehen. „Aber ich weiß, dass ich dein Gegenstück bin. Du bist der Schlüssel zu meiner Ekstase ebenso wie ich der zu deiner Ekstase bin."

Empört sah Snape zu ihr hinab. „Ich hab es dir vergolten. Sag nicht, ich hätte dir keine Freude bereitet!"

„Ich will alles. Gib mir alles." Fieberhaft sah sie an den endlosen Reihen schwarzer Knöpfe vorbei zu Snape hinauf. Seine Augenbraue zuckte unruhig und Hermine fluchte auf seine Robe, so undurchdringlich wie ein Panzer. „Du wirst mich diesmal nicht rauswerfen. Ich habe es satt, dass du dich hinter deinen Knöpfen versteckst!"

Snapes schwarzer Blick glühte, als er ihr die Flasche abnahm und sie entkorkte. Sie hatte gewonnen.

**Hermines Sieg**

Bis auf ein leichtes Brennen schmeckte Hermine nichts, als der weiße Trank langsam über ihre Zunge glitt. Ein Schluck, hatte Snape sie gewarnt, keinesfalls mehr. Sie setzte behutsam die Flasche ab und gab sie zurück. Geschickt schoben seine langen Finger den Korken zurück an seine Stelle. Dann stellte er den Trank in das Regal zu seiner Rechten. Hermine stand noch immer reglos in der Mitte seines Büros und wartete. Aber nichts geschah. Snape beachtete sie nicht weiter und wandte sich seinem Schreibtisch zu. Ein Schnicken mit dem Zauberstab räumte den dunklen Holztisch ab, bis sich kein Pergament mehr darauf befand. Stattdessen ließ er verschiedene Utensilien erscheinen, die er sorgfältig am Rand des Tisches aufstellte. Zuerst ploppte eine silberne Schale aus dem Nichts hervor, gefüllt mit kristallenen Eiswürfeln. Daneben stellte er eine schmale grüne Kerze, deren Docht noch weiß war. Eine ebenfalls grüne Feder holte er aus einer Schublade und legte sie dazu. Schließlich förderte er ein breites schwarzes Tuch zu Tage und drappierte es neben den anderen Dingen auf dem Tisch. Zufrieden sah er sich seine kleine Sammlung an, ehe er sich wieder Hermine zuwandte.

„Es dauert etwa zehn Minuten, bis der Trank wirkt. Ich möchte, dass du dich ausziehst." Die Beiläufigkeit, mit der er diese Aufforderung ausgesprochen hatte ließ Hermine erröten.

„Wie bitte?" _Hatte er das wirklich gesagt?_

„Wenn du die Wirkung erleben möchtest, wirst du dich ausziehen müssen."

„Ich denke überhaupt nicht daran!" Sein verdammtes Selbstvertrauen machte Hermine wütend. Immerhin war sie nicht sein Eigentum! Seufzend nahm er die Augenbinde vom Tisch.

„Gut, dann leg wenigstens die an." Er sah sie zögern, wusste aber, dass ihr Verstand zur einfacheren Alternative raten würde. Artig drehte sie sich um und ließ sich den weichen Stoff hinter dem Kopf verknoten. Snape dirigierte sie rückwärts, bis sie mit dem Hintern an den Tisch stieß. Dann beugte er sich vor und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals. „Erschrick nicht, Liebes", flüsterte er ihr schelmisch zu, dann vollführte er eine schnelle Geste mit seinem Zauberstab. Wieder schossen die bekannten silbernen Schellen hervor und zogen Hermine mit sich, bis sie langgesteckt auf dem Tisch lag, die Arme sicher über ihrem Kopf befestigt.

„Was soll das?" Trotz ihrer Empörung bewahrte Hermine Ruhe. Gleichzeitig ärgerte sie sich. Das Gefühl der Überlegenheit, das sich kurz eingestellt hatte, war so köstlich gewesen... Snape antwortete ihr nicht. Stattdessen spürte sie plötzlich seine Finger an ihrem Pullover. „Lass das!"

Wütend wand sie sich in ihren Fesseln. Aber Snape ließ sich davon nicht abhalten. Geschickt schob er ihren Pullover nach oben und löste ihren BH, den er achtlos neben den Tisch fallen ließ. Ihre perfekten Brüste schrien förmlich nach seiner Berührung, doch noch wirkte der Trank nicht. Ihre süßen Schreie stachelten ihn noch zusätzlich an. Endlich beschloss er, das Warten Leid zu sein und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem tiefen Kuss. Zunächst leistete Hermine noch Widerstand, doch schon bald überwältigten sie die positiven Gefühle, die ihre Wehrlosigkeit ihr bescherte. Der weiche Stoff seiner Robe rieb über ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste, als Snape sich über sie beugte, um sie zu küssen. Sein reicher, holziger Duft floss über sie und hinterließ ein angenehmes Schaudern. Dann verschwand Snape wieder.

Ein kalter Hauch strich über Hermines Brüste und ihre rosigen Nippel richteten sich langsam auf. Die Kühle ließ sie frösteln, aber die Vorfreude vertrieb jeden Gedanken an ihre unbequeme Position. Noch immer wartete sie auf ein Zeichen des Trankes, vergebens.

„Calidum asperitas", dozierte Snape und sie hörte das Rascheln seiner Kleidung, „ist ein äußerst mächtiger Trank. Er beschert kein Glück, er sucht nach keiner Wahrheit, er beflügelt deine Empfindungen. Dieses kleine Wunder in einer Flasche spielt mit den menschlichen Empfindungen für Hitze und Kälte und beschert dir die aufregendsten zehn Minuten deines Lebens."

Hermine hielt die Luft an. So vage diese Beschreibung war, so beängstigend wirkte sie auf die junge Schülerin. Was genau bezeichnete Snape als aufregend?

Der Hauch einer Berührung huschte über ihren Bauchnabel und verschwand gleich wieder. Sachte fuhr er mit der Feder über ihre weiche Haut, die feinen Fasern ertasteten sich sanft den Weg zu ihren Brüsten. Und diesmal war Hermine sich sicher, dass sie es wirklich gespürt hatte. Die Augenbinde nahm ihr den Blick auf den Kerker und öffnete eine fremde Welt. Calidum asperitas verschmolz das vage Gefühl der Feder zu einer synästhetischen Erfahrung. Zuerst schmeckte sie den Wind, ein salziges, erhebendes Erlebnis. Warme Luft drückte von unten gegen sie, hob Hermine weit empor in das unendliche Blau. Unter ihr der volle Geruch nach fruchtbarer Erde, unerschöpfliche grüne Wiesen, so voll mit Leben, dass ihre Haut zu Kribbeln begann. Tausendfach wimmelten die Kreaturen über die Erde, kitzelten die Grashalme unter ihren winzigen Beinen. Gelbe Butterblumen warfen ihren warmen Schein auf ihr Haupt. Hermine fiel. Weiße wattige Formen huschten an ihr vorbei auf dem Weg nach unten. Grün, gelb, braun, alles verschmolz zu einem Strudel. Sie schrie. Dann ein Knall, zersprungen in tausend Teile des Lebens. Hermine existierte überall gleichzeitig. Sie war die alte Eiche dort mitten auf der grünen Wiese, sie war die Ameise, winzig unter den Blumen, die Möwe, so weit draußen über der See, dass sie den Strand nur erahnen konnte. Die Empfindung all dieses Lebens ließ ihren Körper pulsieren und überforderte ihren Geist, bis sie fürchtete, auch sie selbst müsse zerbrechen. Doch dann verschwand die Berührung der Feder von ihrer Haut und Hermine stieß den Atem aus. Sie lag wieder auf dem Tisch im kalten Kerker, unter den fähigen Händen dieses Mistkerls. Sie konnte ihn lächeln hören.

„Willst du noch ein Gefühl? Ein stärkeres?" Seine Worte drangen wie durch Watte zu Hermine. Nur langsam wurde sie sich über dessen Bedeutung war. Schon jetzt spürte sie den Angstschweiß, den die erste Erfahrung ihr abgerungen hatte auf ihren Schläfen.

„Nein", erst beim sprechen merkte sie, dass sie außer Atem war.

„Kälte ist eine so viel stärkere Erfahrung als das Streicheln einer Feder." Auch wenn es irrational war, entspannte sie sich beim samtigen Klang seiner Stimme. „Ein zu großer Schluck des Trankes lässt dich bei der kleinsten Empfindung zerspringen. Ein zu heftiges Gefühl löst die unvorstellbarsten Alpträume aus." Snape machte eine kurze Pause und Hermine hörte, wie er in die Schale mit den Eiswürfeln griff. „Aber die richtige Dosierung lässt dich wachsen, erweitert deinen Geist, deinen Horizont, dein Leben."

Ein weißer Blitz schlug ein. Hermine quittierte den Kontakt des Eises mit ihrer Brustwarze mit einem erstickten Keuchen. Dann schlugen blaue Wellen über ihr fühlte sich gewaltig, monströs und doch genau richtig. Ein kräftiger Schwung ihrer Muskeln trieb sie voran durch die dunkle Schwerelosigkeit. Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks erlebte sie tief unten den friedlichsten Moment ihres gesamten Lebens. Sie befand sich in ihrem Element, nichts, was ihr schaden konnte, unerreichbar und sicher in feuchter Umarmung mit dem Meer. Dann ein gewaltiges Krachen, nicht das erste und nicht das letzte, eine unendliche Reihe von erschütternden Geräuschen, ein Riss durch die Ewigkeit, die ihren Körper erbeben ließen. Pures Nass spülte über ihre Zunge, kalt, so kalt wie nur das Innere eines Gletschers sein konnte. Die schmeichelnde Berührung des Eises auf ihrer Haut, glatt wie Glas, heiß wie Feuer. Und wieder ein Fall, tief in den gierigen Schlund des Salzwassers, das unerbittlich an ihrer ebenmäßigen Haut fraß. Hermine hätte nicht sagen können, ob sie schrie. Sicher war nur, dass sie es wollte. Den Schmerz, die bodenlose Ungerechtigkeit heraus schreien, wenn sie nur die Lungen dazu gehabt hätte, oder die Kehle. Zehntausende Jahre lang hatte sie geschlummert, ihre Oberfläche klar wie Diamant, so rein und perfekt wie gefrorene Luft. Giftig und grün schloss sich das Wasser über ihr, schluckte die Perfektion und die Ewigkeit, herausgedrängt durch das immer gleiche Schieben nach außen, zerrissen in sich selbst.

Hermine schluckte. Heiße Tränen rannen über ihre Wange. Ihr Körper zitterte und sie fühlte sich einsam. Aber Snape ließ ihr nur kurz Zeit, um sich zu fangen. „Ein Versuch bleibt noch. Lass mich dir das Gegenteil zum Eis zeigen und du wirst sehen, wie weit gefächert die Empfindungen des Feuers sein können."

Aber Hermine hatte genug. Genug, um ihren Stolz zu vergessen. Mit erstickter Stimme redete sie auf Snape ein, bettelte ihn an, es zu beenden. Und wieder war es nicht der Schmerz, sondern die Angst vor den Empfindungen, die er ihr verschaffen konnte, die sie in Panik versetzte. Gefühle so weltumspannend, dass sie einfach zu gewaltig waren, um sie verarbeiten zu können. Wie sie jetzt auf dem Tisch lag, fühlte Hermine sich so winzig wie noch nie. Herausgebrochen aus einem großen Ganzen, hervorgefischt aus ihrer sicheren Tiefe, dass sie zappelte und schrie, um endlich von diesem Tisch loszukommen.

Ein kurzer Hauch, der leichte Geruch von verbranntem Docht. Nur wenig später traf sie der erste Wachstropfen. Hitze überströmte ihre Haut, hüllte Hermine völlig in sich ein, bis sie eins mit den Flammen wurde. Hunger überkam sie. Das Verlangen zu verzehren, so tief in ihr verwurzelt, so elementar für ihre eigene Existenz. Doch alles währte nur so kurz, Sträucher und Gräser lösten sich auf, sobald sie auch nur mit ihrer heißen Zunge an ihnen leckte. Das Holz der Bäume hatte da schon eine andere Qualität, wohlig schwer wurde sie selbst, das Fauchen und Toben ihrer vielen Spitzen fiel zurück, wurde zu einem besänftigten Flackern, Glühen und Glimmen.

Ein neuer Tropfen, noch heißer als der vorige. Ein zweiter, gleich daneben. Dann ein Stoß. Hinaus, hoch in die Weite, Pressen, Drücken, Schießen. Luft, so kalt, so frisch, so lähmend. Viel zu schwer stürzte sie zu Boden, das einstige Spritzen nur noch ein langsames Rinnen. Und doch verzehrte sie alles, was sie berühren konnte, viel umfassender als ein Feuer allein es gekonnt hätte. Aber Hermine war mehr, sie war alles. Und alles schwamm auf ihr, die Last eines Kontinents leicht auf ihren Schultern. Wie eine Insel drückte sie die Erdmassen gegeneinander, bewegte alles was sonst nichts bewegen konnte. Und immer wieder gelang es ihr, einen Weg nach oben zu finden, wie ein Spiel war es für sie und Hermine versuchte so viel von der fremden Luft zu erhaschen wie nur möglich. Viel zu lange schon lag sie unter dieser Kruste begraben. Und es drängte sie nach oben, hoch, hoch – feuerte sie sich selbst an. Und wieder fand sie einen Weg, über Höhlen und Tunnel, mehrere Tonnen Erde nur ein kleines Hindernis. Dann konnte sie an der Oberfläche toben, bis ihre Kräfte langsam erlahmten oder sie zischend im Meer versank, so angenehm empfand sie das Prickeln des Salzwassers auf ihrer rauen, zerklüfteten Haut.

Als Hermine diesmal erwachte, fühlte sie sich anders. Die glühende Hitze der Lava hatte sie mit einem solchen Hochgefühl versehen, dass ihre Haut noch immer leicht fiebrig glänzte. Snape nahm ihr die Augenbinde ab und Hermine blinzelte unsicher in die Welt. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe sie bemerkte, dass ihre Arme frei waren. Unsicher betastete sie das getrocknete Wachs auf ihrem Körper. Dann sah sie hoch. Snape stand neben ihr, die schwarzen Augen glühend vor Verlangen. Er wartete.

Es kostete sie keine Sekunde der Überlegung, da hatte sie ihren Pullover bereits über den Kopf gezogen. Aber wie so oft, tat Snape nicht das, was sie von ihm wollte. Unbewegt stand er noch immer dort und betrachtete sie halbnackte Gryffindor-Schönheit auf seinem Schreibtisch. Schließlich rührte er sich und trat einen Schritt zurück. Seine feingliedrigen Finger strichen seine schwarze Robe glatt, aber Hermine konnte sie dennoch zittern sehen.

„Ich kann es nicht." Seine Stimme war rau und bemüht, nicht länger vergleichbar mit fließender Seide. Und so groß der Wille auch sein mochte, den er mit seinen Worten bewies, bei Hermine erzeugten sie nur Wut.

„Du hast es versprochen!", zischte sie und setzte sich auf. Noch immer in der Defensive trat er einen weiteren Schritt zurück. „Was zählt dein Wort, Severus?"

„Alles." Er schluckte schwer. „Aber es geht nicht. Bei Merlin, du bist so jung, so rein!"

Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. „Was?"

„Wenn ich dich ansehe, deine Locken, deinen Körper, sehe ich weiße Magie, Unschuld, etwas, das bewahrt werden möchte."

„Unschuld?" Auch Hermines Stimme schwankte. Aber sie kämpfte aus einem anderen Grund um ihre Fassung. „Was glaubst du, was ich bin? Die Prinzessin im Turm, die auf Rettung wartet?!" Plötzlich überkam sie das Verlangen zu stehen und sie rutschte vom Tisch auf die Füße. „Ich habe beinahe jede Schulregel übertreten die es gibt! Seit meinem ersten Jahr lese ich die Bücher der Verbotenen Abteilung! Ich habe von dir gestohlen um Tränke zu brauen, die illegal sind! Meine Verwandlungszauber sind so mächtig, dass ich vermutlich eine exzellente Meisterin der Schwarzen Künste werden würde, wenn ich das wollte! Ich habe dich einmal während eines Quidditchspiels in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Und -", Hermine ging langsam auf Snape zu, bis sie direkt vor seinen verdammten Knöpfen stand, „- ich habe Harry verflucht, um zu dir zurück kommen zu können. Erzähl mir nicht, ich sei rein und unschuldig, nur weil ich ich meinen eigenen Sinn für Moral habe! Und jetzt, Severus Snape, verlange ich, dass du zu deinem Wort stehst."

Es war so verboten und doch so unwiderstehlich, wie die ewige Besserwisserin aus seiner Klasse dort vor ihm stand und ihn beinahe darum erpresste, ihn aus seiner Robe schälen zu dürfen. Und dies war leider auch der Punkt, an der geplant hatte, sie aus seinem Kerker zu werfen. Er würde ihr etwas Gemeines an den Kopf werfen, bis sie empört seine Räume verließ und ihn wieder mit derselben Intensität hasste, wie sie es zuvor getan hatte. Aber sein Verlangen mit ihr in sein Schlafzimmer zu gehen ging weit über alles hinaus, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Und konnte er sie nicht genauso gut hinterher rauswerfen?

Snape fasste seinen Entschluss und drehte sich um. Sofort rutschte Hermine in die Defensive. Unfassbar wie schnell ihr die dominierende Stellung in seiner Gegenwart wieder entglitt. Was zum Teufel tat er dort? Wo ging er hin? Verwirrt hob sie ihren Pullover und ihren BH auf und folgte ihm. Noch war sie nicht fertig, oder?

Der große Mann mit dem stechenden Blick und der bleichen Haut erwartete sie still an der Tür seines Schlafzimmers. Auf seine Geste hin trat sie ein und er schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Allein durch seine hochgeschlossenen Gewänder wirkte er bedrohlich, als er ihr gegenüber trat. Noch nie hatte sie mehr Haut von ihm gesehen. Das ewige Schwarz war so undurchdringlich wie eine Mauer für Hermine. Zielsicher dirigierte er sie vor sein Bett. Mit spitzen Fingern zog er seinen glänzenden Zauberstab hervor und legte ihn demonstrativ auf dem Nachttisch ab. Doch das trug nicht im geringsten dazu bei, seine bedrohliche Aura zu mindern. Hermine ballte für ihn unsichtbar die Fäuste. Sie wollte diesen Mann unbedingt. Und war es nicht gerade seine unberechenbare Art, die sie so begeisterte?

Warm schlossen sich seine Hände um ihre Hüfte, als er sie auf sein Bett hob. Die Seide schmiegte sich sanft gegen ihren nackten Rücken und die intensive Berührung ließ Hermine wohlig stöhnen. Ganz selbstverständlich fand sein fordernder Mund den ihren, seine Zähne fuhren gierig über ihre roten Lippen. Und Hermine kam ihm entgegen. Nicht zitternd sondern selbstverständlich legten sich ihre Finger um den ersten Knopf seines Mantels. Und während seine Hände ihre Brüste verwöhnten und sein Mund ihren Hals hinauf wanderte, öffnete sie den ersten Knopf ohne dass Snape sie daran hinderte. Allein die Erlaubnis, seine Kleidung zu berühren, ihn ausziehen zu dürfen, jagten Schauer der Erregung über ihren Körper. Und obwohl es Snape ihr nicht eben leicht machte mit seinen ablenkenden Reizen, gelang es ihr, akribisch einen Knopf nach dem anderen zu öffnen, bis der lange schwarze Mantel von seinen Schultern rutschte und ein elfenbeinweißes Hemd enthüllte. Zugeknöpft bis zum Kragen gab es auch hier eine Menge Knöpfe. Inzwischen hatte auch Snape begonnen, sie zu entkleiden. Hermine trauerte schnell dem Verlust ihrer Hose nach, die er in einem Zug von ihr geschält hatte, als seine Finger tastend und massierend ihre Scham fanden. Es fiel ihr zunehmend schwer, sich auf das Öffnen der vielen kleinen Knöpfe zu konzentrieren. Zu groß wurde die Versuchung, sich einfach in seine Liebkosungen fallen zu lassen. Aber Hermine war sich sicher, wenn sie ihn nicht auszog, würde er nicht mit ihr schlafen. Und so setzte sie ihre Arbeit fort, bis sie das Hemd abstreifen konnte. Eine Assoziation mit Marmor kam ihr in den Sinn, als sie zum ersten Mal seine festen Muskeln betastete und über seine Alabasterhaut strich. Kaum ein Haar trübte ihr Vergnügen, als sie gierig jedes Stück nacktes Fleisch küsste, dass in ihre Reichweite kam.

Snape konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Der sich schlängelnde Körper der jungen Frau in seinen Armen erregte ihn bis aufs äußerste. Er ließ nur kurz von Hermine ab, um seine restliche Kleidung loszuwerden und schmiegte sich kurz darauf ebenso nackt an sie. Sobald er neben ihr lag, ließ Hermine jeden gezielten Gedanken fallen. Alles Nachdenken, alle Hemmungen fielen von ihr ab. Sie wollte nur noch berühren, schmecken und fühlen. Und Snape fiel über sie her. Seine neckenden Finger waren überall, seine Lippen hinterließen eine feuchte Spur auf ihrer Haut, als er sich auf den Weg zu ihren Schenkeln begab. Die Hitze seiner Zunge in ihr traf sie völlig unvorbereitet. Keuchend stieß sie den Atem aus, vergrub die Finger in seinem schwarzen Haar, als er ihren Kitzler reizte. Doch das Vergnügen währte nur kurz.

Snape rutschte nach oben und drückte ihre Schultern fest auf das Bett. Instinktiv schob Hermine ihre Arme über ihren Kopf, sein fester Griff schloss sich um ihre Handgelenke. Er wollte die alleinige Kontrolle und forderte ihre Machtlosigkeit wie selbstverständlich ein. Aber genau das war es, was Hermine so sehr erregte. Dass sie sich ganz und gar in seine Hände begab. Seine zweite Hand schmiegte sich an ihre Wange, sein Gesicht nah über ihrem, ohne es jedoch zu berühren.

Hermine wandte den Blick nicht ab. Vielleicht hatte er das erwartet. Aber sie wollte ihn sehen, die Ekstase in seinen Augen lesen, wenn er es tat. Bereitwillig spreizte sie die Beine, lud ihn förmlich ein. Snape zögerte kurz, nahm das Bild der willigen Gryffindor in sich auf. Noch nie war es ihm so schwer gefallen, sich von einem Moment zu lösen. Aber wie Hermine dort auf seinen dunklen Laken lag, die Haare wild zerzaust, die Wangen rosa und die Augen glänzend vor Begierde und Verlangen, übte eine seltsame Faszination auf ihn aus. An ihren roten Lippen konnte er seine eigenen Male ablesen, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich eilig, tief inhalierte sie seinen Duft. Seine eigene Lust war so groß, dass es ihn schmerzte, noch länger zu warten. Aber dieser Augenblick war zu köstlich und zu sicher war ihm die Gewissheit, dass es das letzte Mal war, dass sie ihn so fordernd ansehen würde. Wenn er jetzt mit ihr schlief, wäre der Zauber gebrochen. _Zumindest erspart dir das eine Menge Scherereien._

Auch diesmal war Snape nicht zärtlich, nicht dass Hermine damit gerechnet hatte. Auf Anhieb drang er vollständig in sie ein und sie keuchte heftig auf. Endlich bekam sie, was sie sich so lange ersehnt hatte. Ihr Schoß empfing ihn bereits begierig und doch gelang es ihr, passiv zu bleiben, während sein Gesicht noch immer unmittelbar über dem ihren schwebte. Aber Snape fand kein Bedauern in ihren Augen. Nichts als tiefste Befriedigung spiegelte sich in ihren Zügen.

Sanft aber bestimmt zog sie ihre Hände aus seinem Griff und legte sie an seine Wange. „Ich will dich, Severus", hauchte sie ihm auf die Lippen, ihr Blick dabei fest vergraben in seine schwarzen ungläubigen Augen. Snape jedoch ertrug es keine Sekunde länger. In einer flüssigen Bewegung packte er Hermine an der Hüfte und zog sich aus ihr zurück. Als hätte sie es geahnt, drehte sie sich für ihn um und schob sich auf alle Viere. Sofort war er hinter ihr, drang erneut in sie ein und stützte sich neben ihren Armen ab. Heiß rieb sein Bauch an ihrem Rücken, als er das Tempo steigerte. Hermine war inzwischen zu einem Hecheln übergegangen, jeder seiner Stöße trieb sie näher auf ihren Höhepunkt zu. Geschickt griff Snape um sie herum und rieb mit geschickten Fingern über ihre Klitoris. Sie schrie leise auf, als sie die bekannte Spannung in ihrem Unterleib fühlte. Kurz vor ihrem Orgasmus vergrub sie ihren Kopf in den Kopfkissen, die Schultern mittlerweile ebenfalls auf die Matratze gepresst.

Aber Snape hatte andere Pläne mit ihr. Er war ein listiger Beobachter und zog sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück. Ohne seinen festen Griff sank Hermine erschöpft auf dem Bett zusammen. Doch die Entspannung währte nur kurz, bis ihr gewahr wurde, dass er ihr den Höhepunkt vorenthalten hatte. Wütend drehte sie sich herum und fauchte Snape an, der etwas außer Atem vor ihr auf dem Bett saß, im Gesicht das bekannte spöttische Grinsen. Mit einer Hand schob er sich die Haare aus der Stirn, mit der anderen fing er geschickt Hermines Faust ab, die vor Enttäuschung bereit war, ihn zu schlagen.

„Du Bastard!", zischte sie, doch Snape amüsierte sich nur über sie.

„Diesmal schenke ich dir nichts. Wenn du kommen willst, musst du es dir verdienen!"

Gemächlich rutschte er zum Kopfende des Bettes und schob sich ein Kissen unter den Kopf. Hermine machte keine Anstalten zu ihm zu kommen. Demonstrativ verzog sie die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund. Diesmal würde sie die Kontrolle behalten.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich dazu brauche, Severus.", erklärte sie findig und sank zurück in die weichen Laken. Ihre schlanken Finger fanden mühelos die Hitze ihrer Scham und zielsicher fachte sie die Erregung erneut an.

Flink tanzten Hermines Finger über ihren Kitzler und die empfindlichen Schamlippen. Provokant drehte sie sich Snape zu, damit er aus der ersten Reihe betrachten konnte, was ihm entging. Allein dieses Betragen bei irgendeinem Jungen an den Tag zu legen, wäre ihr vor wenigen Stunden noch völlig absurd vorgekommen. Doch jetzt tat sie alles um ihn zu reizen.

Snape sah ihr einen Moment lang zu, dann beugte er sich vor und griff sie am Arm.

„Du dummes Gör, komm her!" Mit einem festen Ruck zog er die junge Gryffindor auf seinen Schoß. „Du hast wieder keine Ahnung, was gut für dich ist!"

Unschlüssig saß Hermine auf Snape und verzückte ihm, als sich ihre feuchte Scheide an seinem Bauchnabel rieb. Snape sah sie ungeduldig an und hob eine Augenbraue als ihm der Grund für ihr Zögern klar wurde. Ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, was Hermine sofort mit einem festen Schlag gegen seine Schulter quittierte. Lachend rieb Snape sich die Stelle und verstummte dann plötzlich. Ernst sah er sie an.

„Du warst doch nicht etwa –?"

„Nein!", zischte sie, ihre Wangen leuchtend rot vor Scham. Jetzt war Hermine die Situation, vor allem aber ihre Position sehr unangenehm. Aber Snape hielt sie an der Hüfte fest, als sie von ihm rutschen wollte. Unglücklich sah sie ihn an. „Lass mich", murmelte sie und versuchte seine Hände wegzuschieben.

„Es ist ganz einfach, ich zeig dir, was du machen musst." Noch immer hatte er es nicht geschafft, seine Begeisterung über die unerfahrene Schülerin auf seinem Schoß aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Hermine las mehr Spott in sein Lachen, als tatsächlich vorhanden war. In gewisser Weise reizte ihn die Lehrerrolle in diesem Fall durchaus.

„Lass mich los, Severus. Ich weiß ohnehin nicht, was diese Stellung soll! Du willst mich doch offensichtlich nicht _dabei_ ansehen." Endlich schaffte sie es, seine Hände abzustreifen und rutschte eilig vom Bett herunter. Snape lag noch immer wie erstarrt dort, als Hermine sich langsam anzog. Dabei wollte er sie doch ansehen! Ihr Anblick war unwiderstehlich. Und doch konnte er es nicht ertragen, ihr in die Augen zu schauen, während er in ihr war. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und stand auf.

„Du weißt, dass du nicht immer Recht mit deinen Schlussfolgerungen hast", bemerkte er so distanziert, wie man als nackter Mann sein konnte.

Hermine bedachte ihn kurz mit einem feuchten Blick. „Meistens liege ich richtig", ihre Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern. Dann verließ sie das Schlafzimmer.

Hermine war schon auf der Treppe zur ihrem Schlafsaal, als sie ein schrecklicher Gedanke traf. Eilig stürzte sie zurück und ignorierte die Fette Dame, die sie wüst für die grobe Behandlung beschimpfte. Er kurz vor der Bibliothek stoppte sie ihren hektischen Laufschritt und verweilte kurz, um Atem zu holen. Der rechte Torflügel war noch immer leicht angelehnt, so wie sie ihn hinterlassen hatte. Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand schlüpfte sie durch den Spalt und leuchtete sich den Weg bis zu den Zaubertrankbüchern.

Harry lag noch immer dort auf dem Boden, das Gesicht in Überraschung erstarrt. Immerhin hatte seine Freundin den Zauberstab gegen ihn erhoben. Hermine schluchzte, als sie seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß bettete. Ihre Haare fielen wild in ihr Gesicht. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry", hauchte sie und eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab und fiel auf seine Stirn. „Bitte, verzeih mir." Leise flüsternd sprach sie den Gegenzauber.

„Was bei Merlin ist los mit dir? Du führst dich auf wie eine Verrückte!" Harrys zornige Stimme hallte viel zu laut von den hohen Wänden wider. Hermine saß noch immer auf dem Boden und blickte zu ihm auf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Wirklich, es tut mir Leid!", schluchzte sie nun. Aber Harry hatte keine Augen für seine aufgelöste Freundin.

„Was auch immer es ist, Hermine, reiß dich verdammt noch mal zusammen!", schleuderte er Hermine noch an den Kopf, bevor er die Bibliothek verließ. Hermine wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Umhangs die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah ihm hinterher. Sie fühlte sich, als sei etwas in ihrem Inneren zerbrochen. Eine schreckliche Leere breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus. Was hatte sie sich nur gedacht? Weinend rollte sie sich vor dem Regal zusammen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis der gelbe Lichtkegel von Filchs Laterne Hermines Fuß streifte. Als sie sich nicht rührte, zerrte der Hausmeister sie grob nach oben.

„Soooo, was haben wir hier? Eine Schülerin zu verbotener Stunde in der Bibliothek?" Seine kratzige Stimme dröhnte laut in der sonst allgegenwärtigen Stille. „Ich denke, deine Hauslehrerin wird es freuen, von deinem Ausflug zu erfahren!" Filchs verschmitztes Lächeln entblößte eine Reihe gelblich-spitzer Zähne. Hermine riss sich los.

„Ich bin ja schon auf dem Weg zurück.", erwiderte sie lahm und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Nicht so schnell! Ihre Hauslehrerin besteht darauf, über jeden ungehorsamen Schüler unterrichtet zu werden. Außerdem wird sie ihnen eine ordentliche Strafarbeit aufbrummen! Der letzte Nachtschwärmer hat zwei Wochen lang die Toilette der Maulenden Myrte gereinigt." Filch packte Hermine voller Vorfreude am Kragen und zog sie mit sich. Konnte diese Nacht noch besser werden?

„Filch!" Eine schneidende Stimme durchbrach die Dunkelheit und Hermine wand sich in Filchs Griff. _Bitte nicht, bitte, bitte nicht. _

„Was machen sie dort mit dieser Schülerin? Wo kommt sie her um diese Zeit?" Filch stoppte und hielt seine Laterne etwas höher. Geschmeidig trat Snape in den Lichtkegel, die Augen dunkel vor Zorn.

„Oh, Professor Snape! Ich habe sie allein in der Bibliothek gefunden! Werde sie zur ihrer Hauslehrerin bringen, jawohl." Begeistert rieb er seine knochigen Hände aneinander.

„Miss Granger, waren sie allein in der Bibliothek?" Trotzig erwiderte Hermine Snapes Blick, obwohl er ihre verweinten Augen sicher bemerken musste.

„Ja, Professor."

„Ganz allein?"

„Ja."

Snape wandte sich befriedigt um und deutete auf Filchs ausgestreckten Arm. „Lassen sie Miss Granger los. Ich werde mich um diese Angelegenheit kümmern."

Auf einmal war Filchs freudiges Grinsen wie weggewischt. „Aber Professor, ich sollte lieber" - „Glauben sie mir, Minerva hat kein Interesse daran, von ihnen mitten in der Nacht geweckt zu werden! Ich kümmere mich um Granger", fiel Snape ihm scharf ins Wort. Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, packte er seinerseits Hermine am Mantel und zog sie mit sich. Kaum waren sie um die nächsten zwei Ecken gebogen, riss sie sich energisch los.

„Ich kann alleine gerade aus gehen, danke!", zischte sie und brachte einen Schritt Abstand zwischen sich und den Tränkemeister, der nun wieder in seine übliche Robe gehüllt war. Hermine sah die vielen Reihen der Knöpfe und wollte vor Verbitterung laut aufschreien.

„Und wenn du es nicht könntest, würdest du es dir von mir sicherlich nicht zeigen lassen." Snape schürzte missbilligend die Lippen. Aber Hermine war sich sicher, dass er scherzte, es musste einfach so sein.

„Was willst du noch? Noch eine Woche Strafarbeit für mich?" Überraschender Weise schien Snape an ihrem Ton keinen Anstoß zu nehmen.

„Ist Potter entwischt?", fragte er stattdessen. Hermine nickte. „Was hast du ihm erzählt?"

„Dass ich schneller wieder da gewesen wäre, hättest du nicht deine Spiele mit mir treiben müssen!" Die bekannte Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe.

„Schön, dass du dich wie ein trotziges Kind benimmst. Das gibt mir gar nicht das Gefühl, mit einer unverschämten Göre geschlafen zu haben."

Snape sah Hermine ein letztes Mal abschätzend an, dann ging er und ließ sie allein auf dem dunklen Gang zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo!

Die Uni macht mir gerade etwas Stress, deshalb hat es einen Moment gedauert, bis ich zum Korrekturlesen gekommen bin.

Aber hier ist nun endlich der vierte Akt. Wir nähern uns also langsam dem Ende, ein Akt fehlt noch ;-)

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt auch dieser Teil und freue mich wieder sehr (seeehr ^^) über Reviews.

Viel Spaß!

Euer

HonigHuhn

* * *

**Vierter Akt**

**Rohe Eier**

„Hört auf, irgendwas ist doch mit euch!" Ron nahm einen großen Schluck Saft um den üppigen Bissen Rührei schlucken zu können, den er sich zuvor in den Mund geschoben hatte. Hermine warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Harry, aber sein Blick war neutral, abgesehen davon, dass er sie heute morgen nicht ein einziges Mal angesehen hatte.

„Es ist nichts, Ron...", seufzte sie und stocherte lustlos in ihren Pfannkuchen herum. Die Decke der Großen Halle bildete heute den verhangenen grauen Wolkenhimmel ab, was ihre Laune nicht gerade anhob. Die schweren Wolken hingen so tief, dass sich die höchsten Türme des Schlosses dicht daran schmiegten. Schnell sah sie nochmal zu Harry hinüber, aber er las etwas über die letzten Quidditchspiele im Tagespropheten. _Ja, alles war ok, sicher..._

„Wie wärs dann mit einem Trip nach Hogsmeade? Immerhin ist heute Freitag." Ron blickte erwartungsvoll von einem zum anderen, die Backen schon wieder voll mit Essen. _Das Ende der Woche... _

„Gerne, aber ich muss heute Abend noch mal zu Snape, wegen der Strafarbeit", nuschelte Hermine und bemerkte, dass Harry sie jetzt doch ansah. Misstrauen spiegelte sich in seinen grünen Augen. „Ist zum Glück das letzte Mal", fügte sie schnell noch hinzu und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Milchkaffee. _Und ich würde mir lieber ein Bein ausreißen, als ihn nochmal wiedersehen zu müssen!_

Obwohl Hermine den Abend fürchtete, zog sich der Tag wie Kaugummi. Noch nie war sie in den Unterrichtsstunden derart unaufmerksam gewesen. Professor McGonagall strafte sie mit einem verärgerten Blick, als ihr das Huhn entschlüpfte, das sie zuvor aus einer Teekanne gezaubert hatte, und wild gackernd durch den Klassenraum lief. Aber immerhin konnte ihr Huhn laufen – und gackern.

Als auch diese letzte Stunde schließlich zu Ende ging, machte sie sich auf in den Schlafsaal und legte ihre Bücher dort ab. Dann ging sie in das Badezimmer, wusch sich das Gesicht und bürstete ihre Haarmähne in einen Pferdeschwanz. Müde braune Augen sahen ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich jetzt auf ihr weiches Himmelbett gelegt und einfach die Augen vor der Welt verschlossen. Aber Snape würde es sicher nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, wenn sie nicht zu ihrer Strafarbeit erschien. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte Hermine, ob sie ihn vielleicht in der Hand hatte, nachdem er mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Ja, vielleicht könnte sie zu Dumbledore gehen, aber dann würde sich die ganze Schule den Mund über sie zerreißen. Harry und Ron würden nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr reden...

Hermine war selbst von dem Gedanken überrascht, aber sie _wollte_ Snape nicht verraten. Irgendwie fühlte sich die Idee falsch an. Schließlich war es nicht allein seine Idee gewesen.

Hermine stand mittlerweile so lange dort, dass der metallene Schlangenkopf in ihrer Hand bereits warm geworden war. Sie konnte sich nicht durchringen, endlich zu klopfen. Snape nahm ihr diese Mühe ab und öffnete die Tür. Kalt sah er sie über seine lange Nase hinweg an.

„Es ist unhöflich, an Türen zu lauschen, Miss Granger." Hermine hörte genau hin. Aber seine Stimme klang wie immer: dunkel, mit einer Spur aus Hohn.

„Ich habe nicht gelauscht, Sir", setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an, aber Snape wandte sich bereits um. Leise schloss sie die Tür und folgte ihm zu seinem Schreibtisch. Dort sortierte er Papiere von einem Stapel auf einen anderen. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe der Tränkemeister zu ihr aufsah. Hermine schenkte ihm einen unverbindlichen Blick.

„Durch die Tür, die zweite Tür links, dort finden sie einen Staubwedel. Dann können sie sich daran machen, die einzelnen Bücher aus diesem Regal dort drüben zu entstauben. Vorsichtig, selbstverständlich. Es sind einige kostbare Werke dabei." Noch während er sprach hatte sich Snape wieder seinem Schreibtisch zugewandt. Sorgfältig entkorkte er ein Tintenfass und tauchte die Spitze einer roten Feder in das schwarze Nass. Hermine sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann wandte sie sich um.

Durch die Tür betrat sie den bereits bekannten Flur. Hinter der zweiten Tür links verbarg sich eine einfache Abstellkammer mit einer Menge Gerümpel. Selbst Snape hatte also einen unordentlichen Fleck in seinen Räumen. Hermine fand einen buschigen Staubwedel aus grauen Vogelfedern und schloss die Tür. Auf dem Rückweg sah sie, dass die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer nur angelehnt war. Nachdenklich blieb sie stehen und sah durch den Spalt. Schließlich stieß sie die Tür ganz auf. War das etwa ihr Pullover, der dort gefaltet auf seinem Sekretär lag? Hermine dachte nach. War sie gestern tatsächlich in ihrem T-Shirt davon gelaufen?

Langsam zog sie die Tür wieder zu. Sie würde Snape nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen, und ihn wissen lassen, dass sie ihn seinem Schlafzimmer geschnüffelt hatte. Ebenso gut konnte sie ihn später nach dem Pullover fragen. Oder abwarten, ob er ihn ihr von sich aus zurückgeben würde.

Behutsam zog Hermine den ersten Band aus dem Regal. Sie erkannte schnell, dass auch hier kein Bedarf für ihre Arbeit bestand. Wie auch schon die Vorratskammer waren die Bücher in einem exzellenten Zustand. Trotzdem fuhr sie fort und nahm eines nach dem anderen aus dem Regal und fuhr mit dem Staubwedel sorgsam über die dicken Buchdeckel. Behutsam stapelte sie die Bände auf einem Beistelltisch und staubte auch das Regalbrett ab.

Snape hatte den Kopf mit der Hand abgestützt und starrte sie an. Natürlich starrte er, nun ja, vielleicht konnte man es auch beobachten nennen. Mit viel gutem Willen. Und selbstverständlich hatte er darüber nachgedacht, ob er sie noch mal mit in sein Schlafzimmer nehmen sollte. Doch wenn ihn seine Lebenserfahrung etwas gelehrt hatte, dann war es die Tatsache, dass man sein Glück nicht über die Maßen strapazieren sollte. Gestern hätte er bereits entdeckt werden können. Hätte Potter jemand anderes gefunden, er wäre sicher vor seiner Tür aufgetaucht, auf der Suche nach seiner süßen Freundin, die gerade im Bett unter ihm lag. Der Gedanke an ihre nackte elfenbeinfarbene Haut, die sich an die seine rieb, verursachte ihm Gänsehaut. Hermine streckte sich, um die Bücher vom obersten Regalbrett zu nehmen. Ihr Shirt rutschte nach oben und enthüllte ihren Bauchnabel. Zischend sog er die Luft ein und sah hastig wieder auf seine Papiere. Diese verdammte Gryffindor, er wollte sie – musste sie wieder unter sich haben. Der Blick ihrer großen Augen, so voller Verlangen auf ihn gerichtet. Dieser Augenblick hatte ihn auf so viele Arten befriedigt. Und auch verstört.

Der arrogante Mistkerl starrte sie an. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich lustig, dachte Hermine und griff ein weiteres Buch. Hier stehe ich wie auf dem Präsentierteller, das dumme Mädchen, das mit ihm ins Bett wollte. Und auf einmal kam sie sich unreif und kindisch vor, weil sie ihrem Tränkelehrer unbedingt unter die Robe gewollt hatte. Allein der Gedanke daran war so absurd, dass sie Probleme hatte sich einzugestehen, dass die vergangene Nacht überhaupt geschehen war. Und dafür hatte sie Harry verflucht!

Etwas heftiger als es angebracht gewesen wäre, ließ Hermine ein Buch auf den Tisch fallen. Sie musste es unbedingt wieder gut machen. Harry würde ihr verzeihen – wenn sie sich nur oft genug entschuldigte. Gleich nach ihrer Strafarbeit würde sie nochmal versuchen mit ihm zu reden.

_Was bist du für ein Mensch, Severus, das ist doch die Frage? Hast du jemals etwas unvollendet gelassen? Ist es das, was du willst? Eine nicht abgeschlossene Bettgeschichte?_ Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen und rieb mit seinem Zeigefinger massierend über seine Schläfe. _Tatsache ist doch, dass du versagt hast. Sie ist verschwunden, bevor einer von euch beiden etwas zu Ende bringen konnte._ Schon wieder ruhte sein Blick auf ihrer grazilen Gestalt. Der Pferdeschwanz gefiel ihm, auf diese Weise gaben ihre unmöglichen Haare endlich ihr Gesicht frei. Er mochte ihre Augenbrauen und wie sie sie zusammen zog, wenn ihr etwas missfiel.

Hermine zählte die Bücher. Noch zwei Reihen, dann war sie fertig mit diesem Regal. Ob die Fledermaus ihr wohl noch etwas zu tun geben würde? Hermine hoffte auf ein frühes Ende. Vielleicht konnte sie Harry abfangen, bevor er zu Bett ging. Unauffällig warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter und fand sich bestätigt. Seine unheimlich schwarzen Augen waren immer noch auf sie gerichtet. Sein Starren begann sie zu verunsichern.

Hinter ihr erhob sich Snape leise von seinem Schreibtisch und umrundete ihm, um sich gegen die Tischplatte zu lehnen. Als Hermine sich umdrehte, sah sie ihn dort mit verschränkten Armen stehen. Seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich. Ganz unwillkürlich ließ sie den Band sinken, den sie in der Hand hatte und ließ ihn schließlich ganz fallen. Laut schlug das Buch auf dem Boden auf. Sie schluckte. Die Haut an ihren Armen begann zu prickeln. Sie wollte zu ihm, nein, sie musste zu ihm gehen. Die dunkle Aura des mächtigen Zauberers zog sie förmlich an.

Hermine merkte gar nicht, wie sie einen Schritt vor den anderen setzte, bis sie schließlich vor ihm stand. Was war aus ihrer Abneigung geworden? Wollte sie nicht so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Kerker wieder heraus?

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin." Seine bassige Stimme hüllte sie ein. „Erst wenn ich mit dir fertig bin." In einer schnellen Bewegung packte er Hermine und drängte sie gegen den Schreibtisch, eine Hand in ihrem Haar vergraben. Atemlos sah sie zu ihm auf. Dann hob sie die Arme, damit er ihr Shirt ausziehen konnte.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit lag Hermine nackt auf dem großen Schreibtisch. Snape kümmerte sich nicht um die Unordnung, die der vor Erregung bebende Körper in seinen Papieren hinterließ. Heftig presste er seine Lippen auf die ihren und fuhr gleichzeitig mit seiner Hand ihren Oberschenkel hinauf. Willig spreizte Hermine die Beine, um es ihm leichter zu machen. Ohne Vorwarnung drang er mit zwei Fingern tief in sie ein, was ihrem süßen Mund ein heftiges Keuchen entlockte. Eine feuchte Höhle empfing Snape und veranlasste ihn, schnell das Tempo zu steigern Hermines Finger krallten sich in seine Robe, als ihr Höhepunkt näher kam. Snapes Zunge umspielte neckend ihre Nippel und kostete ihre weiche Haut. Endlich spürte sie die bekannte Spannung in ihrem Unterleib und diesmal ließ er sie gewähren. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln schnell und heftig zusammen zogen, dann schrie sie auf.

Snape trat einen Schritt zurück und wartete, bis Hermine ihren Orgasmus ausgekostet hatte. Das Bild der nackten und verschwitzten Frau sah geradezu obszön aus gegen seine perfekt sitzende Kleidung mit dem hochgeschlossenen Kragen. Schnell war er das Warten Leid und griff sie am Handgelenk. Zügig zog er sie hinter sich her in sein Schlafzimmer und hob sie mit den Händen um ihre Taille auf das große Bett.

„Diesmal wird es kein Kindergarten sein, Hermine. Du machst, was ich dir sage. Und wenn ich wünsche, dass du oben bist, dann wirst du dem nachkommen. Verstanden?" Sie schluckte. Die alte Gänsehaut war zurückgekehrt. Diesmal ängstigte sie der undurchdringliche Blick wirklich, mit dem er sie bedachte. Was wenn? Aber noch viel wichtiger war die Frage: Was wenn nicht?

Ein zaghaftes Nicken genügte Snape als Zustimmung. Dieses Mal entkleidete er sich selbst, Knopf für Knopf schälte er sich aus seiner Kleidung. Minuten während deren Hermine abwechselnd heiß und kalt wurde. Nicht einmal ließ er sie aus den Augen.

Bestimmt drückte Snape Hermine mit dem Rücken auf das weiche Bett. Augenblicklich war er über ihr, nicht bereit, noch eine Sekunde länger zu warten. Und sie erwartete ihn bereits sehnsüchtig, fieberte das Gefühl herbei, dass er ihr gab, wenn er in sie eindrang. Snape stöhnte leise, als ihre Hitze ihn umfing. Doch lange hielt er diese Stellung nicht durch. Ihr verzückter Blick klebte an seinem Gesicht, die Befriedigung in ihren Augen, als sie ihn ansah war zu unnatürlich für ihn. Er konnte es akzeptieren, dass seine Schülerin ihn sexuell anziehend fand, weil sie jemanden brauchte, der den dominanten Part spielte. Aber dass sie ihn tatsächlich attraktiv finden könnte, danach vielleicht sogar irgendwann sympathisch, war unvorstellbar.

Geschickt drehte er sich herum und zog Hermine mit sich. Wieder fand sie sich auf seinem Bauch sitzend vor und erneut konnte sie nicht anders als zu zögern. Mühsam schluckte sie den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter.

„Ich", ängstlich biss sie sich auf die Lippe. _Ein toller Moment um schüchtern zu werden, Hermine, wirklich! _

„Du", sagte Snape spitz, „sollst dich bewegen." Erwartungsvoll zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ihre Wangen hatten sich bereits rot verfärbt, als sie es endlich über sich brachte, ihn zu bitten.

„Du hast gesagt, du zeigst es mir", hauchte sie schnell.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du sollst mir helfen, du Mistkerl!" Eine Gryffindor saß nackt auf ihm und ärgerte sich, weil er ihr die Reiterstellung nicht erklären wollte, eigentlich zu köstlich um wahr zu sein. Snape konnte sich nicht beherrschen.

„Nicht so ungestüm, Miss Granger. Sonst muss ich ihrem Haus Punkte abziehen." Pures Entsetzen sah ihm entgegen. Aber er dachte gar nicht daran, die Situation aufzulösen.

„Stellen sie sich nicht so ungeschickt an." Fest ergriff er sie an der Hüfte und schob sie zurück. Hermine ermordete ihn immer noch mit Blicken, als er sie zielsicher über seinem Penis platzierte. „Ich denke, ein bisschen mehr Engagement kann ich schon erwarten, wenn sie ein „Erwartungen übertroffen" haben möchten."

„Das reicht!" Ärgerlich stützte Hermine sich ab und wollte von ihm weg rutschen, doch Snape hielt sie noch immer fest umschlungen und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um endlich wieder in sie einzudringen.

„Lass mich, du Ekel!"

„Hermine, wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, dass du dich diesmal nicht wie ein störrisches Kind benehmen würdest. Es gibt keine halbe Art, diese Sache zu tun."

„Aber es gibt eine Art, es einfach ganz bleiben zu lassen. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du dich wie ein Verrückter aufführen würdest! Lass mich los!"

„Nein."

„Doch! Ich will, dass du mich gehen lässt, Severus!"

Die bekannte Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe, als sie ihre Stimme erhob. Aber sein Griff war unnachgiebig. In einer schnellen Bewegung fing er ihre Hände ein und zwang sie, sich vorzubeugen, bis sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten.

„Es gibt kein Zurück", flüsterte Snape Hermine ins Ohr und sie schluckte erneut. Er hatte es schon wieder getan. Dieser Umschwung zwischen unwiderstehlich und übellkeitserregend angsteinflößend war fließend. Und es schmerzte sich einzugestehen, dass es ihn noch attraktiver wirken ließ.

Beruhigend fuhr Snape mit seiner rechten Hand über ihren Rücken hinab. „Es ist nicht schwierig", ermunterte er sie sanft und samtig, was Hermine tatsächlich ermutigte, sich endlich zu bewegen. Etwas unbehände zunächst, schob sie ihr Becken nach vorn und wieder zurück, bis Snape sie in die richtige Richtung gelenkt hatte. Schnell bekam sie den Dreh heraus und begann Spaß an der Sache zu finden.

Ein dumpfes Pochen übertönte ihre Bemühungen und ließ sie innehalten. Snape schob Hermine von sich und rutschte ans Bettende.

„Wartet jemand auf dich?" Kopfschütteln. „Auf mich wartet bestimmt niemand", stellte der Tränkemeister zynisch fest. Trotzdem wickelte er sich in einen schwarzen Morgenmantel und ging zur Tür.

„Was auch immer passiert, rühr dich nicht vom Fleck!"

„Snape!" Harrys Stimme klang scheppernd in seinen Ohren. „Wo ist sie?!"

„Potter? Was machen sie um diese Zeit hier?" Er hatte die schwere Kerkertür nur einen Spaltbreit geöffnet, doch Harry hatte bereits einen Fuß dazwischen geschoben. Fuchsteufelswild fuchtelte er mit einem zusammengerollten Stück Pergament in seinem Gesicht herum.

„Ich weiß, dass Hermine hier ist! Lassen sie sie gehen!"

„Mr. Potter, ich weiß nicht, wem sie ihre falschen Informationen verdanken, aber das nächste Mal, bevor sie sich einen Bären aufbinden lassen, strengen sie vielleicht ihren Kopf an. Was sollte Miss Granger um diese Uhrzeit im Kerker machen?" Harry erstarrte für einen kurzen Augenblick. Alles, nur nicht das an was er denken musste, als er den kleinen Punkt für Snape über dem Punkt für Hermine auf der Karte des Herumtreibers gesehen hatte.

„Vielleicht sagen sie mir, was eine Schülerin so spät noch in ihren Räumen tut?"

Das genügte Snape. Energisch stieß er die Tür komplett auf und hob seinen Zauberstab. Harry trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Snapes Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Potter, ich werde mir diese Art Unverschämtheiten von ihnen nicht länger bieten lassen! Sie schleichen zu verbotener Stunde durch das Schloss und beschuldigen mich der absurdesten Dinge! Sie werden morgen Abend zur Strafarbeit bei mir antreten. Und ich rate ihnen nun dringend, sich unter ihren billigen Umhang zu verkriechen und zurück in ihren Schlafsaal zu laufen!" Snape hatte sich während seiner kleinen Ansprache so lange weiter nach vorn gebeugt, bis sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten. Er konnte in Harrys aufgerissenen grünen Augen sehen, dass er ihm Angst gemacht hatte. Trotzdem bewegte sich der dumme Junge nicht von der Stelle.

„Aber Sir. Wenn Hermine nicht bei ihnen ist, und nicht im Schlafsaal, wo ist sie dann?"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass sie nicht im Bett liegt, du dummer Junge? Du hast keinen Zutritt zu ihrem Schlafsaal!" Harry wand sich unter dem verächtlichen Blick des Professors. Doch er war noch nicht bereit, das Handtuch zu werfen.

„Ich habe Ginny Weasly gefragt, Professor. Hermine ist heute Abend noch nicht aufgetaucht." Snape sah ihn ungläubig an. Er wusste, welche Emotionen er zeigen musste, um Harry zu verwirren. Niemals hätte er so lange ein Spion sein können, ohne seine Mimik perfekt unter Kontrolle zu haben.

„Also gut, Potter. Laufen sie hoch und versichern sie sich, dass Miss Granger nicht doch friedlich in ihrem Bett liegt, wie ich es vermute. Sollte sie wirklich verschwunden sein, informieren sie ihre Hauslehrerin." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schlug er Harry die Tür vor der Nase zu.

„Zieh dich an!" Verdutzt fing Hermine ihre Kleider, die Snape ihr auf das Bett warf. „Und beeil dich. Du musst vor Potter in deinem Schlafsaal sein!" Mühsam kämpfte sich Hermine noch liegend in ihre Jeans. Für einen kurzen Moment ruhte ihr Blick auf Snape, der sich in erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit seine Robe zuknöpfte.

„Wir werden nie vor Harry da sein. Er hat … er kennt sich gut aus", bemerkte Hermine zögerlich und zog sich ihren Pullover über.

„Woher wusste er, dass du noch hier bist? Ein Ortungszauber?"

„Keine Ahnung." Hastig fing sie ihre Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen, um ihren zittrigen Fingern etwas zu tun zu geben. Snape anzulügen war nicht gerade einfach. Er überging ihre Unsicherheit und scheuchte sie zur Tür.

„Bleib dicht hinter mir. Lass deinen Zauberstab erleuchtet, aber was auch passiert, verlier mich nicht aus den Augen!" Hermine nickte und sah zu, wie er mit geübten Griffen den dicken Teppich auf dem Boden seines Büros zurückschlug und eine schmale Falltür enthüllte. Die Holztür schwang geräuschlos auf und enthüllte ein Rechteck gefüllt mit absoluter Finsternis, das nicht gerade einladend aussah. Snape griff nach Hermines Hand. Noch einmal sah er sie eindringlich an. „Lass nicht los." Sie nickte stumm. Dann sprang er und zog sie mit sich in die Dunkelheit.

**Das Loch im Boden**

Hermine wusste nicht genau, wie es möglich war, aber irgendwie schaffte Snape es, sie aufzufangen. Behutsam stoppte er ihren Fall und setzte sie auf dem Boden ab. Vielleicht war das die zärtlichste Geste, die er ihr bisher hatte zuteil werden lassen. Der Gang in dem sie sich nun befanden war gerade breit genug, um einen Erwachsenen passieren zu lassen. Zu zweit nebeneinander zu laufen war schier unmöglich. Zudem war die Decke über ihnen so niedrig, dass selbst aufrechtes Gehen schon der Vorsicht bedurfte. Hermine holte nun ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab hervor und erhellte ihre Umgebung. Sogleich wünschte sie sich, es nicht getan zu haben. Sie waren begraben, tief in den Eingeweiden von Hogwarts verschluckt von Tonnen von Gestein. Dieser Gang war nicht gemauert, er war gegraben worden, sie konnte ganz deutlich die Spuren von Hacken und Hämmern im Stein um sie herum ausmachen. Aber ihr blieb keine Zeit, um in Panik zu verfallen. Snape ging voraus und zog sie mit sich, stets darauf bedacht, ihre Hand nicht loszulassen.

Kurz darauf verstand sie auch warum. Schon nach wenigen Metern kamen die ersten Abzweigungen. Und so schnell sie in die Tiefe gestürzt war, verlor Hermine auch schon die Orientierung. Jeder Gang war nur ein weiteres Loch in die Dunkelheit, manchmal wichen sie sogar weiteren Löchern im Boden aus. Eine Möglichkeit zur Orientierung gab es nicht, jeder Weg sah ebenso aus wie der vorige, durch den sie gekommen waren. Je weiter sie liefen, desto schneller wurde Snape, bis er schließlich in einen leichten Laufschritt verfiel. Hermine hatte ihren Blick fest auf seinen Umhang geheftet. Es war ihr unmöglich einzuschätzen, wo sie sich befand und der Anblick des Steins um sie herum verursachte nur ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Plötzlich wandte Snape sich nach links und verschwand aus ihren Sichtfeld. Der vertraute Druck seiner Hand war nicht länger da und sie griff ins Leere. Stolpernd kam Hermine zum Stehen und sah sich um. Sie war allein.

„Snape? Severus?", rief sie erst zögerlich, dann immer lauter. Panik griff mit ihren kalten Händen nach ihr und zog sie mit sich, während sie sich hilflos um die eigene Achse drehte. Sie war verloren. Nun wirklich begraben, es gab keinen Weg, keinen Zauber mehr, der sie hier heraus bringen konnte. Hogwarts machte das Apparieren unmöglich, kein magischer Trick verschob eine Felswand um sie wieder ans Tageslicht zu bringen. Wie hatte er ihre Hand nur loslassen können?

„Severus! Bitte, hilf mir!" Hermines Brust wurde enger. Die Decke schien auf einmal bedrohlich tief zu hängen, wie ein überlasteter Balken beugte sie sich dem Gewicht des ganzen Schlosses, das auf ihr thronte. Verzweifelt rutschte sie an der rauen Felswand auf den Boden. Heiße Tränen rannen über ihre Wange und benetzten ihre zitternden Lippen, die wie ein Mantra Snapes Namen formten. Hermine wusste, dass sie hyperventilierte, als die Wände vor ihr zu verschwimmen begannen, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie dagegen tun sollte. Es war wie in ihrem Traum. Nur dass er die Rettung war und nicht ihr Untergang.

Ein fester Griff zog sie nach oben. „Hermine!" Snape zog sie an sich um das zitternde Bündel zu beruhigen. „Beruhig dich, ich bin hier." Der schwere Bass seiner Stimme wirkte besänftigend auf Hermine und langsam ebbte ihr Schluchzen zu ab. Tröstend strich er ihr durchs Haar. „Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob die Luft rein ist."

„Ich dachte, du wärst weg!" Zornig schlug sie ihm mit der Faust gegen die Brust. Aber Snape zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Angst vor engen Räumen hast." Das Bedauern in seinen Worten wirkte echt und versöhnte Hermine etwas für die zwei Minuten der Todesangst, die er ihr soeben beschert hatte.

„Nicht eng. Nur so tief unten."

„Wir sind nicht mehr unten. Komm mit."

„Wie?" Hermine verstummte augenblicklich, als Snape den Finger auf die schmalen Lippen legte. Sie befand sich im Badezimmer ihres Schlafsaals. „Wie ist das möglich?", flüsterte sie nun leise und sah sich ungläubig um. Dann wurde sie misstrauisch. „Du kennst einen Geheimgang direkt in mein Schlafzimmer."

„Ich kenne Gänge überall hin, Hermine." Der Tränkemeister in seinen Lehrerroben wirkte so falsch in ihrem Badezimmer, dass Hermine sich abwandte. Rasch wusch sie sich Hände und Gesicht und öffnete ihren Haarknoten. Als sie sich umdrehte, war Snape verschwunden. Nur eine leichte Gänsehaut erinnerte sie daran, dass er bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch hinter ihr gestanden hatte.

Als Ginny auftauchte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, lag Hermine bereits in ihrem Bett.

„Bitte, Harry, werde nicht albern. Was hätte ich so spät noch dort unten tun sollen?"

Harry stellte mit Ruck seinen Kaffeebecher ab und sah Hermine über den prall gedeckten Tisch ernst an. „Ich erzähle dir nur, was ich auf der Karte gesehen habe."

„Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht geirrt hast?" Wie beiläufig schlug sie die Zeitung auf und überflog die zweite Seite. Sie saß verdammt tief in der Tinte. Eine ärgerliche Hand entriss ihr die Zeitung.

„Hermine, ich meine es ernst! Hat er dir da unten etwas angetan?" Für ihren Geschmack zischte Harry fiel zu laut. Aber die anderen Gryffindors waren zu tief in ihr Frühstück vertieft, um ihren Streit zu bemerken. Zeit, die Strategie zu wechseln.

„Harry." Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. „Es geht mir gut. Es ist nichts passiert. Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Bitte, lass es gut sein." Eindringlich sah sie ihn an, bis er nickte und ihr seine Hand entzog um sich die störrischen Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen. Aber sie kannte ihn zu gut. So einfach würde er es ihr nicht machen.

Den gesamten Morgen zerbrach Hermine sich den Kopf darüber, wie sie Harry davon abhalten konnte, weiter nach der Wahrheit zu suchen. Sie war sich inzwischen sicher, dass er sie mit Snape in seinem Schlafzimmer auf der Karte des Herumtreibers gesehen hatte. Das ließ sich nicht wegargumentieren. Er würde wieder nachsehen, wenn sie nicht da war und ab einem bestimmten Punkt würde selbst Harry einsehen, dass sie Sex mit dem verhasstesten Lehrer der Schule hatte. Aber was blieben ihr für Möglichkeiten, das zu verhindern? Gedächtniszauber? Eine geniale Lüge und Erklärung für ihre nächtlichen Ausflüge? Die Karte stehlen? _Verdammter Mist..._

Bis zum Mittagessen grübelte sie ohne Ergebnis über ihre missliche Lage. Sogar Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen hatte sie in Betracht gezogen. Er würde sie nicht verraten. Aber sie konnte die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht schon vor sich sehen. Lustlos stocherte Hermine in ihren Kartoffeln herum und riskierte schließlich einen Blick hinauf zum Lehrertisch. Aber Snape sah stur auf seinen eigenen Teller. Heute Abend war er mit Harry beschäftigt, vielleicht würde ihm eine Lösung einfallen...

Erschrocken ließ Hermine die Gabel fallen. Laut klirrend hüpfte sie über ihren Teller und blieb schließlich zwischen den Erbsen liegen. Sie war sich plötzlich sehr sicher, dass sie Snapes Art der Problemlösung nicht mögen würde. Und Harry würde es sicher ähnlich gehen.

Zehn Minuten vor dem Ende ihrer Verwandlungsstunde schoss ihre Hand nach oben. Zwanzig Sekunden später bog sie nicht Richtung Badezimmer ab, sondern eilte die Treppe zum Kerker hinunter. Und gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte sie es, hinter der nächsten Ecke zu verschwinden, als die Hufflepuffs ihren Unterricht beendet hatten und in den Gang strömten. Glücklicherweise hatte es jeder Schüler, der nicht Slytherin war, stets eilig aus den dunklen Gemäuern wieder ans Sonnenlicht zu kommen. Ungesehen schlüpfte Hermine in das Klassenzimmer. Snape verstaute gerade die benutzten Zutaten in dem Schrank hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Was tust du hier?" Beinahe dramatisch langsam drehte er sich herum. Wahrscheinlich verlor man das Recht auf ein „sie" nachdem man mehrmals mit seinem Lehrer das Bett geteilt hatte.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, wegen Harry." Snape stellte die letzte Dose zurück und schloss sorgfältig die Tür des Schrankes.

„Er kann nur vermuten, nichts wissen." Seine Stimme klang tief und beruhigend, aber Hermine erkannte das Misstrauen in seinem Blick genau. Die Arme verschränkt baute er sich vor seinem Tisch auf.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es nicht doch weiß." Hermine schluckte. Sie versuchte sich langsam an den kritischen Punkt heranzutasten. Aber Snape ließ ihr keine Zeit. Schneller als sie reagieren konnte stand er bereits vor ihr und griff sie fest an der Schulter.

„Du weißt, wie er dich gefunden hat. Immerhin ist es Potter, du weißt alles über ihn." Die Ruhe in seinen Worten beunruhigte Hermine zutiefst. Die kalte Kerkerwand fühlte sich feucht an ihrem Rücken an. Snape stützte sich neben ihre Kopf ab und beugte sich zu ihr hinab.

„Hermine, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dir wirklich klar ist, welche Konsequenzen diese Sache nach sich ziehen kann." Er beleidigte sie, verneinte ihre Intelligenz und drohte ihr gleichzeitig. Und trotzdem fühlten sich seine rauen Worte auf ihrer Haut wie das Streicheln einer Feder an. Hermine bekam Gänsehaut. „Meine Reputation als Lehrer steht auf dem Spiel, Dumbledore wird mich nicht länger beschäftigen können, meine Rolle im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord wird gefährdet." Snapes schwarze Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht. „Du musst mir sagen was du weißt, damit ich Potter Einhalt gebieten kann."

Es gab eine Grenze. Ja, Hermine ließ sich einschüchtern und ja, sie genoss es, dass er nur mit wenigen Worten ihre Finger zum Zittern bringen konnte. Aber sobald er diese Grenze überschritt machte es klick.

„Ja, Severus, du hast Recht. Es wäre wirklich schlecht, wenn diese Sache zwischen uns bekannt würde. Bisher habe ich mir noch keine Sorgen darüber gemacht, aber deine Rolle im Kampf gegen das Böse? Das ist wirklich ein gutes Argument."

„Mach dich nicht über dich lustig!" Snape zischte und Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen. Diesmal nicht.

„Was glaubst du? Wer würde mich noch ansehen, wenn bekannt würde, dass ich mit dir geschlafen habe? Alle Gryffindors würden mich verachten, Slytherins würden mich auslachen, weil es ihrem Hauslehrer gelungen ist, mich in sein Bett zu locken!" Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, je mehr grässliche Konsequenzen sie aufzählte. „Keiner meiner Freunde würde noch ein Wort mit mir reden, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich es freiwillig getan habe. Und niemals, niemals würde auch nur einer von ihnen verstehen, warum ich es getan habe." Sie schluckte. „Aber ja, für dich würde es die Welt auf den Kopf stellen. Stell dir vor, jeder würde in dir nur noch den hinterhältigen, verschlagenen und perversen Tränkemeister sehen. Der Böse unter Dumbledores schützender Hand." Die letzten Worte hauchte sie ihm zu. „Das wäre wirklich furchtbar."

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Hermine fest daran Snape würde gleich explodieren wie einer von Nevilles verdorbenen Tränken. Aber er schrie nicht. Stattdessen trat er zurück und stützte sich wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Dann sag du mir, was wir dagegen tun können, dass es die ganze Schule erfährt. Wie verhindern wir es, dass jeder Schüler weiß, dass du mit der hinterhältigen Fledermaus im Bett warst?" Der Zynismus in seiner Stimme klang geübt und passte ihm perfekt. Aus Gewohnheit strich Snape sein tiefschwarzes Haar aus dem Gesicht und ordnete den Umschlag seines Hemdes. War es nicht genau das, was er anfänglich gewollt hatte? Hass, damit er die Sache als eine interessante Episode abhaken konnte? Warum wollte er Hermine dann jetzt gleich auf seinen Schreibtisch werfen? Sie so lange reizen bis sie darum bettelte, von ihm genommen zu werden?

„Welche logische Erklärung könnte es geben? Was kann ich ihm sagen, was ich nachts bei dir im Schlafzimmer gemacht habe?" Hermine hatte begonnen, rastlos auf und ab zu gehen. Snape hingegen war zu seinem üblichen Punkt der Ruhe zurückgekehrt. Ein schmutziges Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen.

„Nachhilfe? Schließlich musst du deine Technik verbessern." Vorbei war die Assoziation mit Seide. Schwer wie Öl klebten seine Worte auf ihrer Haut. Angewidert sah sie ihn an.

„Ich dachte immer, dass Harry sich irrt. Hinter dieser menschenfeindlichen Fassade muss sich etwas Tieferes verbergen, dachte ich. Aber je mehr Fassaden aus Zynismus, Spott und Wut ich durchbreche, desto mehr glaube ich, dass sich dahinter nichts versteckt." Hermine sah ihn nicht an, als sie sprach. Zu sehr verwirrte sie sein Anblick. War das wirklich der Mann, nach dem sie sich gestern Nacht derart verzehrt hatte? Aber Snape ließ ihre Worte nicht unbeantwortet.

„Nur weil dir nicht gefällt, was du siehst und nur weil du die Werte nicht schätzt, die ich verkörpere, heißt das nicht, dass da nichts ist." Wieder ein Umschwung. Diesmal hatte Snape einen Ton angeschlagen, den er im Umgang mit Harry oft gebrauchte: belehrend und missachtend zugleich.

„Du sagst, es gefällt mir nicht, was ich sehe. Ich sage, ich verabscheue es. Dann sag mir, was soll das Ganze?" _Was mache ich hier?_

„Ich dachte, du hättest einen guten Grund, um immer wieder in mein Bett zu krabbeln." Hermine hörte seine erhobene Augenbraue auch ohne ihn ansehen zu müssen. Sein spöttischer Blick stach ihr in den Rücken und stachelte sie an. Endlich drehte sie sich herum.

„Ich hab mich wohl geirrt." Für einen Moment hielt sie seinen Blick, die Kühle ihrer Stimme machte sie stark. Dann wandte sie sich ab und ging.

Snape war schneller und verstellte Hermine den Weg zur Tür.

„Du bist schlauer als das, Hermine. Du weißt, warum du hier stehst." Seine Worte klangen so dunkel und voll, dass sie sie beinahe spüren konnte.

„Ich weiß, warum ich jetzt gehe." Ihr Versuch, dem Tränkemeister auszuweichen scheiterte.

„Du findest mich nicht attraktiv. Und du schätzt mich nicht als Menschen. Weshalb also, Hermine? Was zieht dich an?" Ihre Gedanken rasten. Hermine wollte fliehen, sie wollte ihm keine Antwort geben. Eine kalte Hand fasste sie an der Hüfte und schob sie wieder gegen die raue Kerkerwand.

„Es ist wunderschön, so wunderschön, dass es genau dich getroffen hat. Der Sonnenschein des Hauses Gryffindor, das Mädchen des Lichts; kommt nachts in den Kerker auf der Suche nach der Dunkelheit. Du hast Angst vor mir. Es lässt deine Finger zittern", sanft glitten seine Finger über ihre Hand, „es lähmt seine Gedanken", eine leichte Berührung in ihrem Haar, „und es erregt dich auf eine Art, die du dir zuvor nicht mal in deinen Träumen hättest vorstellen können." Snape beugte sich zu ihr hinab, um auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „Wenn ich dich quäle, macht es dich an. Wenn du in meinen Händen bist, treibt dich deine Hilflosigkeit zur Ekstase." Hermine hielt den Atem an, ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Überdeutlich spürte sie den schweren Stoff seiner Robe an ihrem nackten Arm. Und sie wollte nichts mehr, als ihm die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Stattdessen stieß sie Snape beiseite.

„Aber es ist so falsch, diese Empfindungen sind so verquer, so pervers, dass sie nicht richtig sein können. Ich kenne deinen Einwand: Ihm geht es auch so. Und du hast Recht, mich erregt es ebenso, nur dass es mich nicht quält, sobald ich nicht mehr nackt auf dir liege. Ich habe kein Problem damit, es zu akzeptieren. Das zu akzeptieren, was wir beide teilen, Hermine: Eine dunkle Seite."

Snape wusste es, als Hermine ihn ansah und die Angst aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden war. Er hatte sie geknackt, die Ablehnung war überwunden. Er brauchte sie nicht holen, sie selbst kam zu ihm und presste ihre honigsüßen Lippen auf die seinen. Snape hob Hermine mühelos hoch und ließ sich mit ihr auf den Schoß auf seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Für einen Moment löste Hermine ihre Lippen von den seinen, um ihm ein heißes „Ich will dich!" ins Ohr zu flüstern. Und Snape spürte es ebenfalls, nach nichts sehnte er sich mehr, als endlich den Akt mit Hermine auch beenden zu können.

Hermine löste sich sanft aus dem heftigen Kuss. Schwer atmend stand sie vor ihm und ordnete ihre Kleider. „Ich muss los. Heute Abend?" Hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

„Strafarbeit mit Potter." antwortete Snape gepresst und zupfte seine Robe zurecht. Er schluckte schwer. Noch nie hatte er die Gelegenheit Harry zu quälen als so unattraktiv empfunden.

Eisen auf Eisen. Drei Mal klopfte es und Snape sah zur Tür. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und zögerte. Potter hatte ohnehin diesen Effekt auf ihn. Er brauchte ihn nur anzusehen und die Haare seines Vater zu betrachten, schon hatte er Lust ihn in ein sehr tiefes Loch zu werfen. Aber jetzt war die Situation noch schwieriger. Und die Sorge des Tränkemeisters galt nicht ihm oder gar Hermine, sie galt Harry. Wenn dieser vorlaute „Auserwählte" jetzt durch die Tür in sein Büro trat und versuchte, ihn zu erpressen, konnte er nicht garantieren, was er mit ihm anstellen würde. Für einen Moment erwog Snape sogar, seinen Zauberstab in seinem Schreibtisch zu verwahren. Aber ohne den Stab fühlte er sich, als hätte er einen Teil seines Körpers zurückgelassen. „_Tu ihm nichts, tu ihm nichts, tu ihm nichts_", murmelte er lautlos vor sich hin, aber als er die Tür öffnete, saß seine Maske wieder perfekt.

Harry sah ihn kurz an, dann trat er an ihm vorbei in den Kerker. Snape fiel auf, dass er ihm nicht den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Zumindest etwas Respekt hatte der Junge vor ihm. Zu Recht.

„Potter, Potter, Potter... Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr, was ich mit dir machen soll. Du bist so oft hier unten, dass ich bald meinen Hauselfen entlassen kann." Sarkasmus tat gut. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben. Harry erwiderte seinen Blick kühl, die Worte trafen ihn nicht.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich heute Kessel für sie putzen werde", für einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne und fügte dann hinzu: „Professor." Snape sah ihn prüfend an.

„Und wie gedenkst du, deinen Abend hier zu verbringen? Vielleicht kann ich dir Tee und Plätzchen anbieten?" Noch immer keine Reaktion in Harry Blick.

„Sie werden mir zuhören. Und dann werden sie mir helfen, einen Weg zu finden, wie wir Hermine aus dieser Geschichte herausholen können, ohne dass ihr Ruf zerstört wird."

„Wie bitte?" Ärger flammte in Snapes Stimme auf. „Was erlaubst du dir?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sie ihre Prioritäten gewählt haben, aber für mich steht Hermine an erster Stelle. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie keinen Schaden davon trägt."

Snape holte tief Luft und zwang sich, seinen Blick von Harry zu lösen. Seine grünen Augen trieben ihn zur Raserei. Stattdessen wandte er sich um und ließ sich hinter seinem massiven Schreibtisch nieder. Schon besser.

„Nur, damit wir uns richtig verstehen. Du drohst mir?"

Harry folgte ihm und blieb vor dem Tisch stehen. „Ich sage, dass ich alles tun werde, um sie zu beschützen. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich sie ans Messer liefern muss, dann ja: Das ist eine Drohung." Die Gelassenheit, mit der Harry diese Worte aussprach, begann Snape zu verunsichern.

„Und mit was genau willst du mich an welches Messer liefern?" Ein bisschen Augenbraue zur Unterstützung, damit die Absurdität noch offensichtlicher wurde.

Langsam kam Harrys Ruhe ins Schwanken. Snapes Lügen verärgerten ihn. Er wollte sich nicht ärgern, das führte zu Kurzschlussreaktionen. Und so sehr er dem schleimigen Tränkemeister auch den Hals umdrehen wollte für das, was er Hermine angetan hatte, er musste sich beherrschen. Um ihrer Willen. „Wenn sie unbedingt darauf bestehen, dass ich es ausspreche: Ich weiß, dass sie mit Hermine geschlafen haben. Und ja, ich kann es beweisen. Und so sehr ich es auch genießen würde, sie bloßzustellen, Hermine wiegt stärker. Deshalb werden sie mir jetzt zuhören. Sie werden diese Sache mit ihr beenden, bevor jemand anderes etwas davon erfährt. Augenblicklich."

Snape lächelte um des kleinen Vortrags willen. „Du scheinst deine Freundin nicht sehr genau zu kennen. Sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie etwas, was sie so sehr _begehrt_ nicht haben kann, wird nicht einfach sein." Befriedigt sah er, wie Harry bei seinen Worten zusammen zuckte.

„Ich verkürze das Spiel an dieser Stelle, wenn es sie nicht stört. Ich behaupte, sie hätten Hermine verführt, verzaubert, gezwungen, sie behaupten sie habe es von sich aus gewollt. Ich werde mich nicht darauf einlassen. Hermine weiß immer, was sie will. Und sie bekommt es. Aber sie sieht die Konsequenzen nicht. Und deshalb kommen sie ins Spiel: Verletzen sie sie."

„Bitte?" Unverständnis stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Was hatte sich dieser Junge ausgedacht?

„Sie werden ihr weh tun. Nicht körperlich. Enttäuschen sie sie, seien sie unfreundlich, böse, gemein, so lange, bis sie geht. Seien sie sie selbst." Harry hasserfüllte Augen brannten auf Snapes Haut. Er hatte Potter falsch eingeschätzt.

„Du willst, dass ich sie so lange verletze, bis sie von alleine geht? Ist es das, was du unter Hermines Wohl verstehst?"

„Sie scheinen keine Vorstellung davon zu haben, welche Dinge sie zu erleiden haben wird, sollte ihre … Beziehung bekannt werden. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, es gibt nur diesen einen Weg."

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue?" Snape stellte die obligatorische Frage, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Ich gehe zu Dumbledore. Die Chance, dass ich sie loswerden kann, ohne Hermine zu gefährden ist groß. Aber ich will kein Risiko eingehen, dass etwas davon bekannt wird. Nicht einmal das kleinste."

„Was passiert, wenn ich sie davon überzeugen kann, mich nicht mehr zu sehen?" Diese Frage war für Snape weitaus interessanter.

„Dann behalte ich diese Sache für mich."

„Um Hermines Willen?"

Harry nickte. „Für Hermine."

**Feuer und Tee**

Das Knacken des Feuers hatte sonst immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Snape. Heute nicht. Dabei war alles fantastisch. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit der Berechnung mit der Harry an die Angelegenheit heran gegangen war. Das war der Schlüssel zur Lösung. Er würde die Sache mit Hermine beenden und nichts wäre in Gefahr. Sie beide würden davon profitieren. Warum verursachte ihm dieser Gedanken dann solche Bauchschmerzen?

Seine langen Finger schlossen sich fest um die feine Teetasse. Das dampfende, purpurfarbene Gebräu stieg ihm angenehm in die Nase. Der Sessel unter ihm war bequem. Snape nahm einen Schluck und schloss die Augen. Wann hatte er aufgehört, er selbst zu sein? In seinem Geist überschlug er nochmals seine Möglichkeiten. Sie waren sehr begrenzt. Und ein Fortführen des Verhältnisses tauchte in keiner Alternative auf. Eigentlich waren die Argumente die Potter vorgebracht hatte sehr logisch. Und die Logik war sein Freund.

Konnte er sich Dumbledores Gesicht vorstellen, wenn er ihm beichtete, was geschehen war? Die Verachtung hinter den halbmondförmigen Gläsern? Vielleicht, wenn er Potter folterte. Das war absurd. Er rechnete diesem Jungen nicht viel an, aber hartnäckig war er. Wenn der Dunkle Lord es nicht schaffte, ihn sich gefügig zu machen, dann war es für ihn unmöglich. Snape wusste um seine Begabung in der Folter. Aber mehr Angst als der Lord konnte er nicht erzeugen.

Hermines Augen, eingerahmt von ihren seidigen Locken starrten ihn an. Für Minuten sah Snape in die tanzenden Flammen und sah in Wirklichkeit ihre braunen Augen, sah den Schmerz, der sich darin spiegelte. Heute erst hatte er es geschafft, sie hatte akzeptiert was sie sich wünschte, wonach ihr Körper verlangte. Und so einfach es auch gewesen wäre, das zu leugnen, es erforderte Vertrauen. Er hatte Vertrauen aufgebaut, zu einer Gryffindor Schülerin. Wann war das einfache Verhältnis so aus den Fugen geraten? Seit wann vertrauten ihm kleine Mädchen mit wilden Locken? Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um die Tasse.

Schließlich stand Snape auf. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selbst. Gedanken und Gefühle bildeten ein wirres Durcheinander in seinem Geist, so mussten sich verliebte Jungen in der Pubertät fühlen. Aber er war ein erwachsener Mann. Logik und Vernunft waren maßgebend, Gefühle sind vernachlässigbar. Und eine Beziehung zu einer Schülerin war der absurde Gipfel seiner Verwirrung. Er konnte sich nicht einreden, mehr für Hermine zu empfinden, als es tatsächlich der Fall war. Und auf diese Weise konnte er seinem ursprünglichen Plan folgen. Er hatte sie in sein Bett bekommen, der Reiz der Herausforderung war verschwunden. Jetzt war es Zeit, die Sache endlich zu beenden. Kaum hatte er diese Entscheidung gefällt löste sich der Knoten in seinem Inneren auf. All die Anspannung verflog und hinterließ das bekannte und geschätzte Gefühl der Kühle. Endlich hatte er sein rationales Selbst zurück gewonnen. Lächelnd griff Snape nach der Teetasse und sah in die Flammen. Von nun an war es nicht mehr sein Problem. Mit aller Kraft schleuderte er die Teetasse in den Kamin, wo das feine Porzellan in tausend Teile zerplatzte.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaaa, ich weiß, ich hab euch ganz schön auf die Folter gespannt mit dem letzten Akt und jetzt gibt es noch nicht mal das Ende der Geschichte.

Ich lade euch hier das erste Kapitel des fünften Akts hoch, um ein wenig die Zeit zu überbrücken. Das Kapitel danach ist auch schon fertig, es

fehlt nur noch der Abschluss. Leider muss ich eingestehen, dass Geschichten gelegentlich ihren Reiz für mich verlieren, wenn ich den Höhepunkt

erreicht und das Ende in Gedanken bereits festgelegt habe. Ich weiß ja, wie es ausgehen wird ^^ Aber dieses Mal werde ich das letzte bisschen

noch auf Papier bringen und das kleine Drama abschließen, damit ich mich ohne schlechtes Gewissen neuen Dingen widmen kann.

An dieser Stelle ein großes Danke an die beiden Review-SchreiberInnen Azley und NickTessFan! Vielen Dank für eure netten Worte, ich habe mich sehr gefreut. =)

Leider sind die zwei Stimmen die einzigen geblieben, obwohl nach den Klicks wohl noch ein paar mehr das vierte Kapitel gelesen haben. Wenn euch die

Geschichte gefällt (oder auch nicht gefällt), hinterlasst mir doch ein paar Worte, ihr versüßt mir wirklich den Tag damit :-)

So, nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich denke ich müsste das Ende am Wochenende hinbekommen!

LG

* * *

Fünfter Akt

**Nicht der Plan **

„Dasselbe wie immer, Hermine. Ich durfte Dinge schrubben während er sich über mich lustig gemacht hat." Harry schob sich einen weiteren Löffel Porridge in den Mund. „Was hätte auch sonst passieren sollen?"

Hermine hob die Schultern. Eine gute Frage, die sie besser unbeantwortet ließ. _Keine Katastrophe gestern Nacht_, dachte sie und zerstach mit ihrer Gabel das Rührei in kleine Krümel. Das musste ein gutes Zeichen sein. Und es hieß, dass sie sich heute Abend mit Snape treffen konnte. Ein aufregendes Prickeln fuhr über ihre Haut, als sie daran dachte, endlich den Akt mit ihm zu Ende zu bringen. Und fast konnte sie seine Hände auf ihrem nackten Körper fühlen. Das feine Gefühl seiner weichen Robe, seine Lippen, wie sie ihren Hals liebkosten... Hermine errötete und hob den Tagespropheten höher, um es zu verstecken. Nach der Zaubertrankstunde würde sie ihn fragen.

Selten war Hermine so unkonzentriert bei der Zubereitung eines Trankes gewesen. Aber was sollte schon passieren, wenn sie es verpatzte? Würde Snape ihr eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen? Sie lächelte verstohlen bei dem Gedanken daran. Vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee... Aber ihr Stolz hielt sie schließlich doch davon ab, den Trank absichtlich zu verderben. Stattdessen erhielt sie eine gleichgültig gehobene Augenbraue, als Snape ihren Kessel musterte. Aber Hermine machte sich nichts daraus. Sie hatte ohnehin kein Lob erwartet.

Nach dem Ende der Stunde drängte sie zusammen mit Ron und Harry aus der Tür und folgte dem Strom der Gryffindors die Kerkertreppe hinauf.

„...und Lavender verpatzt es, ich sage euch, ich hab noch niemals eine so hässliche Schildkröte mit Hasenohren gesehen." Ron grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen und Hermine schmunzelte, obwohl sie nicht zugehört hatte. Plötzlich hielt sie inne und kramte nach ihrer Tasche.

„Mist, ich hab mein Tränkebuch vergessen." Mied sie Harrys Blick absichtlich? Vielleicht.

„Aber es gibt gleich Mittagessen, Hermine", drängelte Ron und deutete auf seinen Mund, mit dem er heftige Kaubewegungen simulierte. _Rons Reaktion vorhersagen? – Check._

„Dann geht schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach." Vorsichtshalber schickte sie auch in Harrys Richtung ein Lächeln, aber er nickte ihr nur zu. Schneller als es notwendig gewesen wäre lief sie den Gang zurück.

Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und bewertete Hausaufgaben. Erwartungsgemäß kam Hermine wenige Minuten nach dem Ende der Stunde zurück. Ihre Wangen hatten einen rosigen Ton angenommen und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in schnellem Abstand. _Hör auf zu starren!_

„Wie war es gestern mit Harry?" Hermine kam unsicher nach vorn zum Tisch und blieb davor stehen. Snape verpasste ihr eine gleichgültige Geste und sah wieder auf das bekritzelte Pergament, als er ihr antwortete.

„Nichts. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass er es nicht wissen kann." Sie lauschte genau, aber mehr konnte sie in seiner Stimme nicht lesen. Keine Freude, keine Erleichterung.

„Das ist gut, oder?" hakte sie nach.

„Wenn es darum geht, dass dein dreckiges Geheimnis auch eines bleibt, dann ja."

„War das nicht auch das, was du wolltest?" Hermine klang verwirrt. Snape sah noch immer nicht auf, als er ihr ein gleichgültiges „Sicher." vorwarf.

„Dann hast du heute Abend Zeit?" Endlich sah er auf und seine dunklen Augen starrten sie an. Hermine fröstelte. Sein Blick war so … leer. Doch dann kehrte das so typische spöttische Lächeln zurück.

„Du willst also noch eine Einladung in mein Schlafzimmer?" In seinem Gesicht blitzte etwas auf. „Was lässt dich glauben, dass du noch eine Nacht mit mir verdienst?" Sie konnte den Klang seiner Stimme wie eine Berührung über ihre Haut streichen spüren. Wenn er spielen wollte, bitte sehr.

„Was muss ich machen, um es mir zu verdienen?" Der kokette Klang stand ihrer Stimme gar nicht schlecht. Snape sah sie abschätzend an und rutschte ein Stück mit seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Überleg dir was."

Hermine ging zielstrebig auf den Tränkemeister zu. In einer aufreizenden Bewegung befreite sie ihre Haare aus dem festen Pferdeschwanz und schüttelte den Kopf, bis die feinen Locken um ihr Gesicht tanzten. Ihre Hände fuhren langsam von ihren Oberschenkeln nach oben und zeichneten ihre Silhouette nach. Snape schluckte. Er wollte sie greifen, zu sich ziehen und – nein. _Nicht der Plan, Severus, nicht der Plan. _

Hermine kam näher, ihre Hand streifte sein schwarzes Haar, dann seine Wange. Ihr blumiger Duft kitzelte sanft seine Nase. Er schloss kurz die Augen und sie nutzte den Augenblick. Als er wieder aufsah, presste sich ihr Körper gegen den seinen. Hermine hatte auf seinem Schoß platz genommen und er konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Brüste gegen den Stoff seiner Robe schmiegten. Das intensive Yasminaroma überschwemmte ihn und brachte die Erinnerungen an ihren nackten Körper auf seinen dunklen Laken mit sich. Snapes Hände vergruben sich in die Lehne seines Stuhls. Sein Atem ging bereits stoßweise, doch als er ihre Lippen über sein Ohrläppchen streifen und den heißen Hauch ihres Atems spüren konnte, musste er die Luft anhalten. Der Drang sie sofort auf den Tisch zu werfen und ihr die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen wurde beängstigend groß.

„Verdiene ich deine Aufmerksamkeit heute Nacht?" hauchte Hermine und zeichnete eine feuchte Linie mit ihrer Zunge auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Snape sammelte seine verbleibende Beherrschung zusammen, um die notwendigen Worte über die Lippen zu bekommen. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Handschellen aus schwarzem Drachenleder, die er in seinem Nachttisch aufbewahrte. Zusammen mit einigen anderen Dingen.

„Ich dachte, das letzte Mal wäre der Groschen gefallen." _Beeindruckend unbeeindruckt, Glückwunsch, Severus. _

Hermine zuckte zurück. „Was?"

„Ich will dich nicht brav, Hermine. Du teilst deine dunkle Seite mit mir. Wenn du nicht bereit bist, sie anzuerkennen, habe ich keine Verwendung für dich." Für einen Moment sahen die großen braunen Augen ihn fragend an. Dann lächelte sie. Sie wollte ihn. Unbedingt.

Ihre Hände wanderten tiefer, massierten seine Oberschenkel. Aber ihre Mühe war unnötig, Snape war schon lange mehr als bereit. Für einen Moment presste sie ihren Mund auf den seinen, kostete ihn, biss in seine Lippe. Dann verschwand ihr Lockenkopf nach unten.

Snape stöhnte überrascht und schockiert zugleich auf. Dieses Mädchen trieb ihn zur Raserei. Mit zwei geschickten Handgriffen öffnete sie seine Hose und sein steifes Glied presste sich in ihre Hand. Die Hitze ihres Mundes war unbeschreiblich. So feucht, so heiß. Neckend fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge über seine Eichel, ehe sie ihn ganz in sich aufnahm. Seine Hände verkrampften sich um den Stuhl. Das konnte nicht passieren. Wie konnte sie … hier … oh mein Gott.

Ohne es je zuvor getan zu haben fand Hermine schnell die richtige Technik, Snapes immer lauter werdendes Stöhnen war ein guter Indikator dafür, was ihm gefiel. Und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung war ihr erster Oralsex nicht im geringsten eklig oder merkwürdig. Sie wollte ihn berühren, im so nahe wie möglich kommen. Es fühlte sich so gut an, ihn zu schmecken und zum stöhnen zu bringen. Sie bestimmte das Tempo und wenn sie sich entschied, zu lutschen, zu knabbern oder zu lecken, so musste er es ertragen. Snape war ohnehin nur noch zu unartikulierten Lauten fähig.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit spürte sie, wie sich seine Muskeln verkrampften. Schnell zog sie sich zurück, was ihm einen Laut des Unbehagens entlockte. Die Kälte der Luft war beinahe schneidend nach der wohligen Hitze ihres Mundes.

„Was ist, Severus? Darf ich kommen, heute Abend? Willst _du_ kommen?" Es kostete ihn alles, nicht wie ein Kleinkind zu zappeln und zu quengeln.

„Jaaaaa." Sofort umfing ihn das Feuer ihrer Berührung wieder. Er war so dicht davor. Hermine spürte es, aber es kümmerte sie nicht. Und als er kam zog sie sich nur langsam zurück. Einen Teil seines Samens ergoss sich in ihrem Mund, der andere Teil floss über ihr Gesicht. Und so gruselig der Gedanke daran zuvor auch gewesen sein mochte, es gefiel ihr. Der spürbare Triumph, dass sie ihn endlich zum Orgasmus hatte bringen können.

Für einen Augenblick saß Snape nur dort und kostete den Moment, unfähig sich zu rühren. Dann zog er Hermine zu sich nach oben. Als wöge sie nichts, hob er sie sanft auf seinen Tisch und förderte aus seiner Robe ein dunkles Taschentuch hervor. Ganz behutsam wischte er über ihr Gesicht und befreite ihre makellose Haut von allen Spuren.

Wie in Trance hielt er sich an ihren funkelnden Augen fest. Hermine erfasste wieder diese Gänsehaut. Doch diesmal war sein Blick nicht leer – ganz im Gegenteil. Weich, beinahe zart trafen seine Lippen auf ihre. So hatte Snape sie noch niemals zuvor geküsst. Die Hand auf ihrem Hinterkopf drückte er sie sanft nach hinten mit dem Rücken auf seinen Tisch. Der Kuss wurde noch intensiver und Hermine erwartete seine Hände zu spüren, wie sie unter ihren Pulli fuhren oder an ihrer Hose nestelten. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen hielt er sie fest an sich gepresst und beendete den Kuss mit einem zärtlichen Hauch auf ihre Wange. So viel sanfte Zuneigung ließ sie frösteln. Von seiner stürmischen und bestimmten Art war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Fragen wuchsen in ihr, Worte die sie sagen wollte, es sich aber vehement verbot. Stattdessen versank Hermine in der dunklen Tiefe seiner Augen und kuschelte sich in die Geborgenheit, die seine warme Umarmung ihr bot.

Kurz hielt er Hermine noch ihm Arm, dann setzte er sie auf dem Boden ab. Sie sagte nichts, aber ihr Blick war voll von Emotionen. Und zuallererst sah er die Verwunderung auf ihre Stirn geschrieben. Aber sie schwieg. Stattdessen nahm sie ihre Tasche und ging zur Tür hinaus. Snape starrte ihr hinterher. Dann ging er hinüber zum großen steinernen Waschbecken und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. _Scheiße, Severus, ganz große Scheiße._

_

* * *

_

Ein kleines Versprechen an dieser Stelle, im nächsten Chapter gehts zur Sache ;-)_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo!

Ich habe hier wieder ein kleines Update für euch, auf ein Ende müsst ihr leider noch verzichten. Das letzte Kapitel ist inzwischen beendet, aber ich zögere noch, unsicher darüber, ob die Länge des Textes ausreicht, um meinen Gedankengang klar zu machen. Eventuell werde ich einen weiteren Akt hinzufügen, auch wenn ich damit die klassische "Fünf" zuerstören würde ;-)

Vielen Dank an die ReviewschreiberInnen! Ich lese wirklich jede eurer Nachrichten mit größter Freude. Es lässt jedes Autorenherz höher schlagen, wenn ihr eure Gedanken mitteilt und natürlich auch Kritik übt. Ganz besonderer Dank gilt an dieser Stelle **Potioness**, ich habe den letzten Akt nochmal quer gelesen und mit den vorherigen verglichen, und muss dir zustimmen. Es scheint, als würde ich etwas eiliger mit dem Schreiben, sobald es zur Sache geht ^^ Daraufhin habe ich mich bemüht, wieder etwas zum ursprünglichen Stil zurück zu finden. Ich hoffe, dass es dir auf diese Art mehr zusagt :-)

So, nun verbleibt mir nur noch, euch viel Spaß zu wünschen.

Grüße

Honig Huhn

* * *

**Leder und Haut**

Hermine stand vor der massigen Tür und wartete. Worauf wusste sie selbst nicht genau, aber dieser Moment schien ihr irgendwie wichtig zu sein. Es war das fünfte Mal in dieser Woche, dass sie hier vor seiner Tür stand und die blinden Augen des silbernen Schlangenkopfes blitzten sie beinahe einladend an. Und doch war es nicht dasselbe. Die Angst war eine andere. Oder war es am Ende gar keine Angst die ihre Finger zittern ließ? Immerhin hatte sie dieses Treffen gewollt. Doch wenn sie durch seine Tür trat, war alles anders. Noch konnte sie verschwinden, redete sie sich ein. _Als ob sie jetzt wieder gehen würde._

Ihre schmale Hand griff nach dem Schlangenkopf, der sich wie eine schnurrende Katze in ihre Hand zu schmiegen schien. Das Klopfen auf das Metall wirkte übernatürlich laut nach dem Moment der Ruhe, den sie sich gegönnt hatte. Und es dauerte – wie immer – nur einen kurzen Moment, bis die schwere Tür lautlos aufschwang. Wie machte er das? Wartete er vor der Tür?

Hermine trat ein und merkte, wie sich ihr Mund langsam öffnete. Snape hatte seine immer präsente Lehrerrobe abgelegt. Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sah sie ihn in anderen Kleidungsstücken. Ein eng geschnittenes Hemd in tiefem Mitternachtsblau schmiegte sich über seine flache Brust und beherbergte mehr Knöpfe an sich, als es jeder vernünftig denkende Mensch akzeptiert hätte. Die Enden des Hemdes fielen frei über eine schlichte schwarze Hose. Hermine musterte ihn von oben bis unten und blieb an seinen nackten Füßen hängen. Er trug keine Schuhe, er hatte ohnehin schon so wenig Kleidung wie niemals zuvor an sich, aber keine Schuhe? Irgendwie fröstelte sie bei diesem Anblick. Dabei musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er gut aussah. Nicht hübsch, aber begehrenswert. Sie wollte ihm die vielen Knöpfe von der Brust reißen und ihren Mund über seine... _Tief luftholen, Hermine. _

Mühsam zwang sie ihren Blick wieder nach oben und bemerkte die leicht ausgestellten Ärmelumschläge, die seine Hände bis zu den Knöcheln bedeckte. Wirkte seine Haut sonst im Kontrast zu seiner Robe bleich und wächsern, komplimentierte das Blau nun seinen Teint. Im leichten Licht des Kaminfeuers schien er in der Dunkelheit beinahe zu funkeln wie sehr feines chinesisches Porzellan. Unter dem dünnen Stoff des Hemdes zeichneten sich sanft seine kräftigen Arme und sein trainierter Oberkörper ab. Wie verloren stand Hermine dort für einen Augenblick, ehe es ihr gelang, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Natürlich lächelte er ein wissendes Lächeln.

„Ich habe etwas besonderes für dich." Weich wie Seide fuhr seine dunkle Stimme über ihre Haut und liebkoste jede Stelle ihres Körpers. Allein dieser Satz reichte, um ihren Herzschlag vor Begierde zu beschleunigen. Hermine holte tief Luft und sein Duft umnebelte sie, machte ihre Gedanken langsam und stellte ihre Beherrschung auf eine harte Probe.

„Was ist es?" Nur schwer formte ihre träge Zunge diese Worte.

„Eine Mutprobe." Die Intensität seines schwarzen Blicks brachte die junge Frau zum Zittern. Und dieses Mal umarmte sie die Angst, die prickelnd ihre Arme hinauffuhr und über ihren Rücken wieder nach unten kroch.

„Zeig sie mir."

Snape musterte sie noch eine Weile, ehe er sich mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen umwandte und durch die Tür verschwand. Und als er vor ihr her ging, fühlte er ihren Blick förmlich auf seiner Rückseite kleben. Er hatte sich noch nie viel aus Mode gemacht. Seine Robe war praktisch, eindrucksvoll, gut bei Flecken und erfüllte den zusätzlichen Effekt, dass viele Schüler beim Anblick seines sich bauschenden Umhangs in eine Starre aus Angst verfielen, bis er kommen und sie bestrafen konnte. Aber das hieß nicht, dass er nicht wusste, wie er sich begehrenswert kleidete. Es hatte bisher nur keinen Anlass gegeben, dieses Mittel anzuwenden. Bis jetzt. Jetzt wollte er etwas und ihm war beinahe jedes Mittel recht, um es auch zu bekommen.

Schon jetzt spürte Hermine, wie das Blut in ihre Wangen floss. Geschickt öffnete Snape seine Schlafzimmertür und gestikulierte sie hinein, so dass er hinter ihr stehen konnte, als sie den Raum erblickte.

Der listige Tränkemeister hatte endlich sein feines Spielzeug heraus geholt. Warum es länger verstecken, wenn sie ohnehin wusste, was er wollte? Und sie seine Begierde auch noch teilte? Um jeden der vier massiven Bettpfosten schlang sich ein schwarzes Lederband, die Befestigung für vier breite Manschetten, ebenfalls aus Leder, die bereits auf dem Bett lagen. Hermine konnte den feinen grünen Schimmer sehen, der über die Oberfläche zu tanzen schien. Drachenleder, nicht nur äußerst teuer und in dieser Qualität sicher auch selten, sondern auch absolut zauberresistent. Sie ging einen Schritt näher, wollte sich versichern, dass sie richtig lag, mit ihrer Vermutung.

„Es ist nicht irgendein Drache gewesen, der diese Haut aufgeben musste." Seine Stimme war plötzlich sehr nah an ihrem Ohr, als er von hinten an sie herantrat. Schlanke Finger schoben sich über ihren Bauch, als sie ihm flüsternd antwortete.

„Ein ungarischer Hornschwanz."

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du die Seltenheit dieses Spielzeugs zu schätzen wissen würdest."

Hermine erwiderte nichts. Sie stand nur dort und betrachtete das Bett mit seinen spitz zulaufenden Pfosten und versuchte die heißen Schauer zu ignorieren, die sich bereits über ihr ergossen. Wenn er sie hier fest band, war sie ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Eine Fessel hätte sie mit Mühe über die Spitze schieben können, aber schon zwei machten dieses Unterfangen unmöglich. Und Manschetten aus Drachenleder ließen sich durch keinen Zauber dieser Welt öffnen.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass du an diesem Abend meine Magie nicht fürchten musst. Es wird klassisch werden, die nackte Frau in den Fesseln mit dem Ungeheuer über dem Bett." Snapes Finger glitten über ihren Hals, liebkosten ihre Haut und schoben ihre Haare zu Seite, um die empfindliche Stelle unter ihrem Ohr zu entblößen. Ein Hauch von Lippen traf sie genau dort und schickte noch mehr Schauer über ihren Körper. Hermine war sich nicht länger sicher, ob es Angst oder Vorfreude war, die ihren Bauch mit einem Nest voll Hornissen füllte.

„Was wirst du mit mir machen, wenn ich mich von dir fesseln lasse?" Snape hörte die Unsicherheit in ihren Worten und sie war genau das, was er gesucht hatte. Wenn er eins nicht tun würde, dann ihr die Angst nehmen.

„Alles", antwortete er und diese eine Wort füllte den gesamten Raum, es es hindurch schallte.

„Was, wenn ich es nicht möchte?" Er hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet, aber sein Plan war perfekt. Es gab für sie keinen Ausweg.

„Du willst ein Safe-Wort?" Sein Spott traf Hermine wie eiskaltes Wasser. Sie drehte sich um, wollte seine Augen sehen bei dieser Unterhaltung. Sein Blick forderte sie heraus. „Meine mutige Löwin fragt nach einem Safe-Wort?"

„Das ist keine dumme Frage, Severus." Ihre Vernunft war also doch noch intakt.

„Doch, sie nimmt das Vergnügen. Dies ist kein Zoo, Hermine. Das Ungeheuer sitzt in keinem Käfig. Wie willst du die Gefahr kosten, wenn sie dich nicht berühren kann?"

„Du bist kein Ungeheuer." Vorfreude funkelte in seinen dunklen Augen und ihr Einwand entlockte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Oh doch. Und genau das hast du gesucht, als du heute Nacht an meine Tür geklopft hast."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Schließlich traf sie eine Entscheidung. „Du kannst dich lustig machen, aber ich bestehe auf einem Safe-Wort." Sein diabolisches Grinsen trieb sie in den Wahnsinn.

„Ich will dir keine Illusionen machen, Hermine. Ich könnte dir ein Wort zusagen, aber ob ich mich daran halte, oder ob ich es ignoriere, wenn du in den Fesseln hängst, liegt letztendlich doch in meinem Ermessen. Und ich bin ehrlich zu dir: Wenn du dich von mir fesseln lässt, begibst du dich in meine Gewalt. Und ich gehe davon aus, dass du mit allem einverstanden bist, was ich mit dir machen werde. Falls dir das nicht zusagt, steht es dir frei zu gehen. Hier und jetzt bleibt dir nur die Entscheidung für alles, oder für nichts."

„Wenn ich ablehne wirfst du mich raus?"

Seine Antwort kam ohne jedes Zögern. „Ja."

Hermine trat ans Bett und nahm eine der schweren Manschetten in die Hand. Das Leder fühlte sich angenehm warm auf ihrer Haut an, beinahe wie ein Streicheln. „Das ist nicht fair", murmelte sie leise.

„Niemand hat behauptet, dass ich ein fairer Mensch bin." Seine Hand umschloss ihren Unterarm und zog sie von den Fesseln weg. „Ich brauche deine Antwort jetzt, Hermine."

Sie versuchte es zu leugnen, aber ihr ganzer Körper stand unter Strom. Heiße Stöße der Erregung fraßen sich über ihre Haut und brachten ihre Muskeln zum Zittern. War es das, was sie wirklich wollte? Das was sie brauchte, um dieses Hoch der Erregung zu spüren? _Verdammt_.

Ihre Augen waren ernst, als sie antwortete. „Ich weiß nicht warum, Severus, aber ich vertraue dir. Tu es."

Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich in dieses spezielle spöttische Grinsen, das ihm so gut stand. „Wenn du mir vertrauen würdest, Hermine, wäre dies keine Mutprobe."

Ausgestreckt wie ein X lag Hermine auf den weichen Laken und sah nach oben. Snape stand am Fußende des Bettes und betrachtete sie. Er hatte kein zweites Mal nach ihrer Zustimmung gefragt. Die Entscheidung war gefallen. Endlich kroch er auf allen Vieren über sie auf das Bett, presste seinen Körper auf den ihren und verharrte über ihrem Gesicht. Eine Strähne seines schwarzes Haares strich über ihre Stirn, als sie hinauf sah. Sein angenehmer Duft hüllte sie ein und wirkte wie ein Aphrodisiakum, als hätte sie es nötig gehabt. Ohne den Blick auch nur einmal von ihr abzuwenden schloss Snape die Fesseln blind um ihre Handgelenke. Seine Finger fanden die Schnallen problemlos und er zurrte eine nach der anderen fest. Das Drachenleder umschlang ihre Arme wie ein starker Griff, aber sie hielt seinen Blick stand. Die zweite Handfessel schloss sich und beraubte sie jeder Chance auf Flucht.

„Zwei noch. Fürchtest du dich schon?" Tapfer gelang es ihr, seine neckende Stimme zu ignorieren. Stattdessen überraschte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln. Kurz darauf hatte Snape auch ihre Füße an die Pfosten gekettet. Zufrieden kniete er auf dem Bett und besah sich sein Werk. Aus einer Tasche holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Hey! Du hast gesagt keine Magie!" Hermine versuchte, sich aufzurichten, aber ihre Bewegungsfreiheit war stark begrenzt.

„Keine Sorge. Ein Zauber, der Einfachheit halber." Mit einem Schnick des Stabes verschwanden ihre Kleider. Hermine war wenig überrascht, sie hatte sich schon gefragt, wie er sie trotz Fesselung ausziehen wollte. Trotzdem verschlimmerte ihre Nacktheit das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit noch. Oder verbesserte sie es?

Mit übertriebener Langsamkeit legte Snape seinen Zauberstab auf dem Sekretär ab. Anschließend löschte er das Licht im Raum. Das kleine Feuer in dem Kamin neben der Tür wurde zur einzigen Lichtquelle und schickte mit jeder Bewegung tanzende Schatten in das Zimmer. Hermine beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen genau und sah, wie er nach einer langen Kerze aus blutrotem Wachs griff, um sie am Kaminfeuer zu entzünden. Behutsam stellte er sie zurück auf seinen Nachttisch und lächelte sie an. Sein Blick sprach Bände. Mit geübten Fingern knöpfte er die kleinen Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf und ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen. Das orangene Licht umspielte die alabasterweiße Haut seines drahtigen Oberkörpers und Hermine konnte ein begieriges Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

Snape tat ihr den Gefallen und glitt mit schlangengleicher Leichtigkeit neben sie auf das Bett. Die glatte Haut seiner Brust rieb sich warm an ihrer nackten Seite. Neckend fuhr er mit seiner Hand ihre Kurven nach. Auch ihrer hellen Haut schmeichelte das Licht der Flammen.

„Das Drachenleder steht dir ganz ausgezeichnet." Seine zarte Berührung wanderte tiefer und fand ihre Scham. Die glitschige Nässe, die ihn dort erwartete, erfreute ihn und bestätigte ihn abermals in seiner Vermutung, in Hermine sein genaues Gegenstück gefunden zu haben. Ohne Vorwarnung drang er mit zwei Fingern auf einmal in sie ein. Hermine hauchte ihm ein zufriedenes Keuchen zu und schob ihm ihr Becken entgegen, soweit ihre Fesseln dies zuließen. Snape nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt. Spielerisch umkreiste seine Zunge ihre Brustwarzen, nur um zärtlichem Knabbern platz zu machen. Hermine hätte ihn so gerne nach oben in einen Kuss gezogen, aber sie konnte ihn nicht erreichen, und musste wohl oder übel nehmen, was ihr geboten wurde. Und das war gar nicht schlecht. Seinen Daumen zur Hilfe nehmend begann er nun auch noch ihren Kitzler zu reiben, während er sie weiter mit seinen Fingern fickte.

Allein das hätte Hermine gereicht, um einen Orgasmus zu bekommen. Aber Snape gönnte ihr das Vergnügen nicht. Kurz vor dem erlösenden Ende zog er sich zurück und zeichnete mit seinen Fingern eine feuchte Linie auf ihren Bauch. Die Empörung in ihrem Gesicht war echt.

„Die Lust ist da. Jetzt wird es Zeit für den Schmerz", hauchte er ihr zu und weidete sich in ihrer Furcht. Hermine schielte auf die Kerze, als Snape danach griff.

„Bitte tu' mir nicht weh", flüsterte sie beinahe lautlos. Aber er hörte es und lachte.

„Oh doch. Aber ich werde es langsam angehen." Irgendwie beruhigte sie das nicht.

Der erste Tropfen Kerzenwachs auf ihrer Haut war warm. Ein großer Klecks landete über ihrem Bauchnabel und fühlte sich keineswegs heiß an. Snape beobachtete, wie sich die Anspannung in ihrem Körper langsam löste. Auch der zweite Tropfen fühlte sich nicht heiß an. Aus großer Höhe fiel er auf Hermine hinunter und rann ein Stück die Kurve ihrer Brust hinunter, ehe er erstarrte. Für den dritten Tropfen senkte er die Hand tiefer. Flüssiges Feuer landete diesmal unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels. Hermine zischte, doch sie sagte nichts. Aber das heiße Feuerwerk, das folgte, ließ sie das erste Mal an ihren Fesseln ziehen. Der Drang den heißen Tropfen auszuweichen war groß, aber Snape saß auf ihren Oberschenkeln und erlaubte ihr keine Bewegung.

„Wenn du nicht still hältst, landen die Tropfen nicht dort wo ich sie haben möchte. Glaub mir, das willst du nicht." Und Hermine glaubte ihn. Nicht überall war ihre Haut gleich empfindlich und dieser Bastard hatte eindeutig Übung darin. Er wusste, wo er das Wachs in welcher Hitze platzieren konnte, ohne sie ernsthaft zu verbrennen. War das beruhigend oder sollte sie sich Sorgen machen?

„Ahh!" Ein lautes Stöhnen entwich ihr, bevor sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Snape hatte angefangen, ihre Brüste zu bearbeiten. Ein Tropfen Feuer nach dem nächsten prasselte auf sie hinab und lockte weitere Schmerzenslaute hervor. Aber so scharf die Hitze sie im ersten Moment auch traf, so schnell klang sie auch wieder ab. Schon bald keuchte Hermine vor Anstrengung, ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Und es überraschte sie selbst, wie viel näher sie jeder einzelne Tropfen an den Orgasmus brachte. So süß wie Lust stimulierte der Schmerz sie und schon bald spürte sie, wie sie jedem Tropfen entgegen fieberte.

Plötzlich ergoss sich ein heißer Schwall Wachs über ihren Körper und floss, einem Strom aus Magma gleich, durch das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten bis hinunter zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen. Das würde sie noch nicht zum Schreien bringen. Mit Mühe brachte sie ein herausforderndes Lächeln zustande, welches Snape nur zu gerne erwiderte. Vor ihren Augen löschte er die Kerze und stellte sie beiseite.

„Die Löwin will tapfer sein", bemerkte er und schenkte ihr eines seiner diabolischen Grinsen. Das tiefrote Wachs sah sehr unanständig auf ihrem perfekten weißen Körper aus. Ein Spiel, für das sie viel zu unschuldig schien. Aber Snape wusste es besser. Hermine war eine Kämpferin – und sie wollte es. Langsam beugte er sich vor und stahl sich einen Kuss von ihren vollen Lippen. „Ich bringe dich noch zum Schreien", flüsterte er leise und beugte sich zur Seite.

Zwei silberne Ketten landeten auf ihrer Brust. Snape thronte wieder über ihr. Er hielt beide Ketten hoch und Hermine schluckte. Jede hatte an beiden Enden eine Klemme, die einen glatt, die anderen mit gemeinen Zacken versehen. Sie ahnte nichts gutes.

Eine kurze Liebkosung seiner neckenden Finger genügte, dass sich ihre Nippel hart aufrichteten. Hermine verkrampfte sich leicht, als er ihr beide Ketten vorführte. _Er würde doch nicht...?_

„Wie mutig fühlst du dich heute, Hermine?" Die bassige Tiefe seiner Stimme kitzelte ihre Haut und verursachte eine Gänsehaut.

„Das wirst du nicht wirklich tun", hauchte sie ihm zu und sah zu ihm auf. Endlich konnte er eine Spur Unsicherheit in ihren braunen Augen lesen. Ein spöttisches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Hat das Monster Zähne?" gurrte er beinahe. Hermine versuchte, sich aufzurichten, scheiterte aber mit ihm auf ihren Oberschenkeln und ihren straffen Fesseln.

„Nein, Severus, das ist nicht witzig."

„Zähne wären vielleicht etwas zu viel für dein erstes Mal", fuhr er fort, so als hätte sie nichts gesagt. „Aber auf der anderen Seite bist du ja auch nicht irgendeine Frau."

„Lass das! Ich meine es ernst, pack' das weg!" Verärgert zog sie an den Seilen, aber sie saßen zu fest. Langsam begann sie sich zu sorgen.

Snape ließ das kühle Silber der Ketten über ihre hitzige Haut gleiten. Das erkaltete Wachs löste sich langsam von ihrem Körper. Wollte sie betteln? Um Gnade winseln? Hermine biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und sah ihn an, das Lächeln entblößte seine weißen Zähne. Und das Feuer seiner schwarzen Augen glühte.

„Sag bitte, Liebes. Und du bekommst die zahnlosen Klemmen." Sein diebisches Grinsen verriet ihn. Er wusste, dass sie nicht bitten würde. Hermine wandte den Blick ab und ließ ihn über seinen nackten Oberkörper gleiten. Durch seine helle Haut kamen die langen, drahtigen Muskeln noch besser zur Geltung. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt ihre Hände über sein Sixpack wandern lassen...

Hermine stöhnte tief und kehlig auf. Er hatte die erste Klemme zuschnappen lassen und der Schmerz war gigantisch. Wie eine heiße Quelle sprudelte er hervor und ergoss sich über ihren ganzen Körper. Hechelnd beobachtete sie Snape, wie er auch die zweite Klemme ansetzte. Sie schloss die Augen, dann wurde es weiß. Der Schmerz war so grell, dass er sie blendete. Ein dumpfes Stöhnen konnte sie nicht verhindern, aber Schreien würde sie für ihn nicht.

Nur vage fühlte sie, dass er sie herumdrehte. Die Hände jetzt durch die Fesseln überkreuz gezwungen, hob sie ihren Oberkörper, damit ihre Brüste nicht die weichen Laken berührten. Ein Lufthauch verriet ihr, dass Snape noch immer hinter ihr war. Vermutlich hatte er seine Hose ausgezogen, zumindest hoffte sie das inständig. Und tatsächlich, in einer fließenden Bewegung schob er sich in sie und entlockte ihr ein tiefes Seufzen. Mittlerweile fühlte Hermine die Nässe, die ihre Schenkel hinunter ran und bei jedem weiteren tiefen Stoß wurde es mehr. Unfassbar, dass seine Folter sie so scharf gemacht hatte. Aber jetzt trieb Snape sie endlich auf ihren lang ersehnten Höhepunkt zu. Sie spürte bereits das bekannte Ziehen ihrer Muskeln, als er hinter ihr verschwand.

„Zum Teufel noch mal, Severus!" rief sie und schlug enttäuscht mit ihren gefesselten Händen auf seine edlen Kissen. Zum Glück für ihn war sie gefesselt, sonst wäre sie vielleicht ihrem Drang nachgekommen, ihn zu schlagen. Sehr fest zu schlagen.

Snape tauchte an ihrer Seite wieder auf, in der Hand eine kleine silberne Medizinflasche. Zumindest sah sie so aus, aber als er sie von einer Hand in die andere fallen ließ, bemerkte sie, dass sie aus massivem Metall bestand. Und am oberen Ende war eine Öse angebracht.

„So einfach mache ich es dir noch nicht. Ich will dich schreien hören." Irgendwie lieblich flüsterte er ihr diese Worte zu, aber Hermine ließ sich nicht täuschen.

„Niemals, Severus. Niemals!" zischte sie zurück, die Augenbrauen vor Überzeugung zusammengezogen. Aber er erwiderte nur ein wissendes Lächeln.

„Folgende Spielregeln: Du nimmst das Gewicht in den Mund. Bis du es fallen lässt, ist alles gut." Bevor sie weitere Einwände erheben konnte, hakte Snape die Öse in die Kette, die beide Klemmen verband und schob ihr das kalte Fläschchen zwischen die Zähne. Immerhin reichte es noch zu einem erbosten Knurren.

Verdammt, das Ding fühlte sich schwer an. Snape rutschte wieder hinter sie und nahm seinen schnellen Rhythmus wieder auf. Hermine stöhnte wohlig und zuckte verschreckt, als sie das Gewicht aus ihren Zähnen gleiten spürte. Dieser Bastard! Zum Glück konnte sie es noch festhalten bevor es fiel. Aber Snape blieb nicht tatenlos. Mit zarten Fingern liebkoste er ihre Brustwarzen, was den Schmerz erneut entfachte. Und so ungern sie es zugeben wollte, er machte alles nur noch besser. Schließlich fanden seine Finger ihren Kitzler und ein Zittern lief durch ihren gesamten Körper. Hermine konnte einfach nicht anders, sie musste ihre Lust ausdrücken, musste Stöhnen und Keuchen, so nah, so nah vor ihrer Erlösung.

Ohne dass sie es wahrnahm, öffnete sich ihr Mund in Entzücken und die Flasche rutschte langsam aus ihren Lippen. Hermine konnte es nicht sehen, aber Snape lächelte selig hinter ihr, als sie für ihn schrie. Laut und tief schrie sie den Schmerz aus, der zusammen mit ihrem Orgasmus über ihren Körper bebte und sich zu einer gewaltigen Ekstase steigerte. Für Snape wurde es im selben Moment ebenfalls zu fiel und er kam, angestachelt von ihrem Schrei nur kurz nach ihr.

Viele wussten es nicht, aber der intimste Moment war der just nach dem Sex, wenn der eine zärtlich die Fesseln öffnen und der andere die Erlösung genießen konnte. So behutsam wie möglich nahm Snape Hermine die Klemmen ab und hörte ihr Zischen, als das Blut zurück in ihre Brustwarzen strömte. Anschließend öffnete er eine Manschette nach der anderen. Die Aufregung hatte bei beiden ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Hermine rieb sich in einer typischen Bewegung die Handgelenke, obwohl sie wusste, das dort nichts wahr. Das Drachenleder hatte sich wie eine zweite Haut an sie geschmiegt. Irgendwie schaffte es Snape, sie unter die Decke zu befördern und sie konnte seinen warmen Körper hinter sich spüren, so nah an sie gepresst wie es nur möglich war. Sie kam sich zwar dumm dabei vor, aber sie musste es sagen.

„Danke dafür. Das war fantastisch." Allein die Worte reichten aus, um sie erröten zu lassen. Aber hinter ihr liegend konnte die Fledermaus das zumindest nicht sehen. Stattdessen streichelte er ihre Haare und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Schulter.

„Du warst fantastisch." Umfangen von vollkommener Wärme und Zufriedenheit schlief sie ein. Nur Snape lag weiter wach hinter ihr und genoss ihre Nähe, während er an diesen Augenblick dachte. Das wäre der Moment gewesen, in dem er sie mit Leichtigkeit so hätte treffen können, dass sie niemals wieder etwas mit ihm hätte zu tun haben wollen. Und er lag hier, unfähig etwas zu unternehmen und die Perfektion dieses Abends zu zerstören.

* * *

Sooo, ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Falls dem so sein sollte, lasst mir doch eine Review da =)

Im gegensätzlichen Fall natürlich umso mehr ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

Einen wunderschönen Abend!

Ich weiß, ich habe euch ewig warten lassen. Und das zu dem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt in der Geschichte, den ich mir hätte aussuchen können. Der eigentliche Spannungshöhepunkt war wohl das letzte Kapitel, jetzt verbleibt es mir noch, die ein oder andere emotionale Angelegenheit zu klären. ;-) Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass der letzte Akt ohne Sex, Spannung und Streit auskommen muss. Trotzdem bitte ich vielmals um Entschuldigung für den großen Abstand zwischen den Updates. Tatsächlich liegt die fertige Geschichte schon eine Weile auf meiner Festplatte. Aber ich hatte bisher immer noch das Bedürfnis, Kleinigkeiten zu ändern und Dinge hin und her zu schieben, bis ich mir eingestehen musste, dass die Geschichte ihr Ende gefunden hat. Es fiel mir etwas schwer, mich an dieser Stelle von ihr zu trennen, obwohl sie schon ganze drei Kapitel mehr umfasst, als zunächst geplant. Also musste Ersatz her. Eine neue Situation, andere Machtverhältnisse aber natürlich immer noch mit unseren zwei Lieblingen. Die neue Geschichte ist schon recht weit fortgeschritten und sobald mir ein sinnvoller Titel eingefallen ist, werde ich sie vermutlich auch hochladen :-)

So, nun viel Vergnügen mit dem letzten Kapitel des Fünften Akts. Den sechsten Akt lade ich (wieder in einem Kapitel) unmittelbar danach hoch.

* * *

Edit:

Gerade kam mir ein Gedanke ^^ Wegen des großen Abstands zwischen den Kapiteln hier eine kleine Zusammenfassung der vorherigen Kapitel:

~~~~~ Zuvor bei "Fünf Nächte in den Händen des Kerkermeisters" ~~~~~

Hermine gelingt es schließlich, Snape mit seinen eigenen Bedürfnissen zu konfrontieren und ihn in seinem Schlafzimmer Knopf für Knopf aus seiner Robe zu schälen. In diesem Moment tritt Harry auf den Plan, der Hermine vergeblich in ihrem Schlafsaal gesucht hatte und sie jetzt bei Snape vermutet, bei dem sie zuvor zur Strafarbeit hatte antreten müssen. Snape gelingt es jedoch, Hermine rechtzeitig wieder in ihr Bett zu befördern, bevor Harry Alarm schlagen kann. Wie hätte er auch ahnen können, dass Harry dank der Karte des Herumtreibers mittlerweile einen Beweis für das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Hermine gefunden hat?

Am folgenden Abend stellt Harry Snape ein Ultimatum. Snape verpflichtet sich, das Verhältnis zu beenden, im Gegenzug verspricht Harry, Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren. Hermine weiß von alledem nichts und sucht Snape in seinem Büro auf, um eine weiteres Treffen zu vereinbaren. Snape verneint zunächst, ihr gelingt es jedoch auf sehr eindringliche Art, ihn umzustimmen. Es folgt der erste "richtige" Sex zwischen den Beiden, der Hermine vor Begeisterung zum Schreien bringt und Snape völlig überwältigt zurücklässt. ;-)

* * *

**Katerfrühstück**

Als es dämmerte, lag Snape noch immer wach im Bett. Die schlafende Hermine hatte sich mittlerweile auf seiner Brust eingekuschelt und in Gedanken versunken streichelte er ihr weiches Haar, das sich so perfekt an sein Kinn schmiegte. Er konnte es nicht genießen, selbst ihr sonst so anziehender Duft streifte ihn nur noch. Snape hatte Angst. Er wusste, dass die Abmachung, die Harry ihm angeboten hatte, die beste Lösung von allen war. Aber er konnte nicht. Verdammt noch mal! Niemals wieder würde er einen Menschen wie Hermine finden, mit dem er seine dunkelsten Sehnsüchte teilen konnte. Niemals wieder die süße Ekstase erleben.

Er konnte Harry schon vor sich sehen, mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er ihn ans Messer lieferte. Und er selbst, Severus Snape, stand hilflos daneben und schaute zu. Zischend holte er Atem und seine freie Hand verkrampfte sich in eine Faust, so fest dass er vor Anspannung zitterte. In diesem Moment traf er eine Entscheidung. Er würde niemals vor Harry Potter kuschen. Allein der Gedanke, dass er wirklich vorgehabt hatte, seinem Plan zu folgen, erschien ihm jetzt wie die größte Absurdität des Jahrhunderts. Wer war er, dass er sich von einem Gryffindor erpressen ließ? Von einem Schüler. Von dem verfluchten Harry Potter!

Exakt fünf Minuten nach Hermine betrat Snape die große Halle, in der die halbe Schülerschaft bereits um die Tische versammelt saß. Lautes Gemurmel verschluckte ihn und er tauchte ein in den Duft nach Rührei, Kaffee und frischem Toast. Mit bauschendem Umhang wählte er heute den Weg am Haustisch vor Hogwarts vorbei, als er auf den Lehrertisch zustrebte. Und dort saß sie. Er fand Hermine sofort mit ihrem krausen Haar. Das kleine Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, als sie seinen Augenkontakt erwiderte, berührte ihn auf eine Weise, die tiefer war als all die Male zuvor. Aber neben ihr saß Harry, der fragend eine Augenbraue hochzog. Snape verzog keine Mine und schenkte ihm lediglich einen unterkühlten Blick. Ihn würde er sich später zur Brust nehmen müssen. Und so sehr ihm der Gedanke an diese Auseinandersetzung den Schlaf geraubt hatte, so glücklich war er jetzt, da er sich für einen Weg entschieden hatte. Dass es zufällig die Variante war, die Potter nicht gefiel, machte die Sache nur noch ein bisschen köstlicher. In seiner Zufriedenheit gestattete er sich sogar einen zweiten Blick auf Hermine, die glücklich die Finger um ihre Teetasse schlang.

Am erhöhten Lehrertisch angekommen, begrüßte ihn Dumbledore mit einem Nicken. „Du siehst gut aus, Severus. Neue Robe?" Sonst konnte Snape über die flachen Witze des Schulleiters nur den Kopf schütteln, aber an diesem Morgen reichte es immerhin für ein halbes Grinsen.

„Nein, aber dein Hut sieht neu aus." Er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken und hielt nach der Kaffeekanne Ausschau. Heute fühlte er sich irgendwie besonders. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung bestellte er sich Pfannkuchen bei den Hauselfen und verzichtete auf seinen üblichen Toast mit Spiegelei. Heiß und schwarz füllte der Kaffee seine Tasse und er genoss den reichen Duft einen Moment lang, bevor er den ersten tiefen Schluck nahm.

„Oh, schön dass es dir auffällt, Severus. Es ist in der Tat ein Geschenk eines alten Freundes, er kam gestern per Eule." Dumbledore zog den spitzen Hut von seinem Kopf und drehte ihn vor Snapes Gesicht hin und her, damit er auch alle bunten Sternchen und Blitze sehen konnte. Ein selten hässliches Exemplar, aber er kannte Dumbledore und seine eigentümliche Art sich zu kleiden inzwischen zur Genüge.

„Wunderschön, Albus", schnaubte er, kaum fähig den Spott davon abzuhalten seine Worte zu verschlingen. Heute konnte ihm nichts die Laune verderben. Und während er auf seinen süßen Pfannkuchen kaute, sah er vom hohen Tisch hinab in die Halle. Er fand Hermine am Tisch ihres Hauses, wie sie sich zu Ginny lehnte und ihr lachend etwas ins Ohr sagte. Ron hatte eine verdächtig rote Farbe angenommen. Vermutlich ein Witz. Auch Harry schien zu lachen und vollführte eine absurde Geste mit seiner Hand, die er dann wie einen Stein auf den Tisch fallen ließ. Fast war ihm, als könne er Hermines helles Kichern durch das dichte Stimmengewirr bis hier her hören.

Harry schob nachdenklich seinen Teller von sich. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen, als er Hermine hatte strahlen sehen, sobald die Fledermaus die Halle durchquerte. Ihre Begeisterung machte offensichtlich, dass Snape bisher nichts unternommen hatte, um ihrer Abmachung gerecht zu werden. Und das stellte ihn vor eine schwierige Entscheidung. Er war in der Tat nicht ganz ehrlich zu dem düsteren Tränkemeister gewesen, als er ihm das Ultimatum präsentiert hatte. Sicher, er konnte zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm von der verbotenen Beziehung berichten. Und es bestand auch kein Zweifel, dass dieser sie umgehend beenden würde. Aber das war nicht das, was Harry _wollte_. Es war verdammt schwer, sich das einzugestehen, doch Snape spielte eine wichtige Rolle. Dumbledore war von seiner Loyalität überzeugt, vielleicht war es dieses Wissen, was ihn stach, wenn er daran dachte, seinen Ruf zu zerstören. Zu viele unbekannte Variabeln kamen ins Spiel und Harry hasste es, wenn er Geschehnisse nicht vorhersehen konnte. Auf der einen Seite wollte er Hermine retten. Vor Snape, vor dem Spott der anderen Schüler, und nicht zuletzt vor sich selbst. Allerdings konnte ihre Rettung auch den Verlust des wichtigsten Spions des Ordens bedeuten. Keinen Rückschlag, den sie sich leisten konnten. Damit blieben drei Optionen übrig. Er konnte Snape erneut drohen, wobei jede Wiederholung seiner Bedingungen seine Position untergrub; er konnte versuchen Hermine zur Vernunft zu bringen, oder er konnte die beiden in Ruhe lassen und hoffen, dass kein anderer jemals ihr dunkles Geheimnis aufdeckte. Und wenn er sich Hermines verträumtes Lächeln betrachtete, kam er zum ersten Mal ins Zweifeln, welches die richtige Entscheidung sein würde.


	8. Chapter 8

Sooo, hier nun das Ende der Geschichte. Wenn ihr am Ende noch etwas Zeit übrig habt, lasst mir doch eine Review da :-)

Besonders jetzt, da die Story komplett ist, bin ich neugierig auf eure Gedanken!

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem "Rest" ;-)

* * *

**Sechster Akt**

**Stolpersteine**

Für Hermine begann der Montag als einer der schönsten Tage ihres jungen Lebens. Als sie die Augen in ihrem weichen Himmelbett aufschlug schien alles anders zu sein. Sie sah die hellen Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne, die durch ihr Fenster fielen und sich wie flüssiges Gold über ihr gesamtes Zimmer ergossen. Wie verwischt von einem Weichzeichner verschwanden harte Kanten und dumpfe Farben, bis sie sich fragte, ob sie tatsächlich schon aus ihren Träumen erwacht war. Allein im Badezimmer inspizierte sie zum zehnten Mal ihren eigenen Körper auf Spuren der vergangenen Nächte. Sorgsam strich sie mit ihrer Hand über die eigene Haut und genoss die Berührung sehr. War es ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen, wie wunderschön ihre Brüste waren? Oder die Kurven ihrer Hüfte? Genießerisch wiederholte sie Snapes Berührungen, tanzte den Weg seiner Finger nach und fand sich selbst feucht vor, keine Überraschung nach ihren Träumen. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und gab sich ganz ihrer Erregung hin. Aber sie wollte sich nicht selbst befriedigen. Nicht, wenn sie eine viel größere Lust empfinden konnte. Und als sie heute in den Spiegel sah, war sie zum ersten Mal nicht entsetzt von ihrer wilden Lockenpracht. Nein, sie liebte es, wie die krausen Strähnen die feinen Züge ihres Gesichts umspielten und sich wie kostbarer Schmuck über ihre nackten Schultern und das Dekolleté legten. Da sie sie gestern Abend bereits frisch gewaschen hatte, brachte sie nur mit einem groben Kamm ein wenig Ordnung in das Chaos und fasste sie dann in einen lockeren Knoten zusammen, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen und die Zähne zu putzen. Anschließend suchte sie einen schwarzen BH mit passendem Slip heraus und schlüpfte in eine enge dunkle Jeans. Darüber zog sie den einzigen grünen Pullover, den sie besaß. Er legte sich durch seinen breiten Ausschnitt schmeichelnd um ihre nackten Schultern, ohne zu viel zu zeigen. Außerdem harmonierte er perfekt mit dem Grün des Slytherinlogos. Nach einem abschließenden Blick in den Spiegel öffnete sie ihre Haare wieder und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. Ja, sie sah gut aus. Zu gut für ihn, um ihr widerstehen zu können. Und bei dem Gedanken an mögliche kommende Ereignisse errötete sie sanft.

Als Severus Snape an diesem Morgen erwachte, sahen seine Gefühle anders aus. Und das lag nicht am fehlenden Sonnenschein, der es natürlich nicht durch die dicken Mauern hinunter in seinen Kerker schaffte. Er war in seinem Bett erwacht und hatte den Arm ausgestreckt, um ihren Rücken zu streicheln und an ihrem Haar duftenden Haar zu schnuppern. Erst als er ins Leere griff, erwachte er völlig aus seinem traumreichen Schlaf. Seine Hand griff immer noch ins Nichts und er starrte sie an, als sei sie etwas Fremdes, das nichts mit seinem Körper zu tun hatte. Bei Merlin, er hatte sich noch nie danach gesehnt, morgens jemanden in seinem Bett zu finden!

Nach einer sehr kalten Dusche und einer kurzen Morgentoilette fand auch er sich vor seinem Kleiderschrank wieder. Routiniert griff er nach einer dunklen Hose und einem frischen weißen Hemd, welches er für gewöhnlich unter seiner Schulrobe trug. Doch heute schien ihn der Anblick der Kleidungsstücke nicht im gleichen Maß zu befriedigen wie sonst. Er wünschte sich Abwechslung. Für volle fünf Minuten stand er dort und sah das verfluchte Hemd an, ohne sich zu rühren. Es machte keinen Sinn, es zu leugnen. Sein Gehirn überschüttete ihn mit Bildern von ihren glänzenden Augen, als er ihr die Tür geöffnet hatte. Ihr Blick, die Begierde und Begeisterung in ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihn und seine ungewöhnliche Kleidung gemustert hatte. Verdammt, er wollte diesen Blick! Und es machte ihn rasend, dass er einen solchen Wunsch verspürte.

Deutlich später als sonst betrat Severus Snape die Große Halle, um zu frühstücken. Sämtliche Schüler hatten bereits Platz genommen und der Lärm von klapperndem Besteck und belanglosen Unterhaltungen war gewaltig. Natürlich trug er seine übliche Robe, alles andere wäre lächerlich gewesen. Außerdem hatte er sich vorgenommen, wieder seinen üblichen Weg am Tisch der Slytherins vorbei zu gehen, um ihrem Blick nicht begegnen zu müssen. Während er noch darüber nachdachte, warum er sie nicht sehen wollte – zum Zeichen seiner Selbstbeherrschung? Vielleicht auch, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen? – spielten ihm seine Füße einen Streich und trugen ihn doch an den Gryffindors vorbei. Er konnte nicht einmal widerstehen sie anzusehen. Natürlich bemerkte er den grünen Pullover, der sich so aufreizend um ihre runden Schultern schlang. War das eine Bekenntnis zu ihm? Slytheringrün? Hermine schenkte ihm einen kurzen aber intensiven Blick mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln. Um ein Haar wäre er über eine der vielen Büchertaschen gestolpert, die unter den Bänken verteilt lagen. Als er endlich seinen Platz einnahm, kostete es Severus Snape alles, seinen Blick auf den goldenen Teller zu richten. Er war sich sehr darüber bewusst, dass sein Atem viel zu schnell ging und sein Herz zu laut schlug. Aber für den Moment genügte es ihm, das auf die beinahe Blamage zu schieben. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen wäre, hätte er dem Hindernis nicht im letzten Augenblick ausweichen können. Diese Geschichte hätte sich über Schülergenerationen vererbt, davon war er überzeugt.

„Severus, du siehst … mitgenommen aus", äußerte der Schulleiter seine Sorge. Er hatte zunächst unglücklich sagen wollen, aber das traf es nicht ganz.

„Ein spätes Todessertreffen, gestern Abend", log Snape mit rauer Stimme und beäugte seinen vollen Teller mit Abscheu. Toast und Rührei regten nicht im Mindesten seinen Appetit an. Sofort blitzte das professionelle Interesse hinter den halbmondförmigen Gläsern auf.

„Gibt es etwas was ich wissen sollte?" Wie schaffte der alte Mann das nur, direkt in seinen Kopf zu sehen? Die Frage war ernst gestellt und doch konnte Snape mit jeder Faser seines Körpers die Doppeldeutigkeit heraus hören.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht." Anstelle eines Frühstücks stürzte er eine heiße Tasse schwarzen Kaffees herunter und erhob sich vom Tisch. „Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich muss noch etwas für meinen Unterricht vorbereiten." Dumbledore sah Snape interessiert hinterher, wie er die Halle verließ und dabei einen großen Bogen um den Gryffindortisch zu schlagen schien. Was hatte ihn so aus der Bahn geworfen?

Hermine bewegte sich den ganzen Tag lang wie auf Wolken. Sie fühlte sich, als sei in ihrem Inneren endlich etwas an seinen richtigen Platz gerutscht. Als hätte es „Klick" gemacht und plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn. Deshalb hatten sie die Liebesszenen in den romantischen Filmen nie zum Quietschen gebracht, wie ihre Freundinnen. Und darum fand sie auch alle Romane mit klassischen Beziehungen fade und eintönig. Sollte dies am Ende auch der Grund sein, warum sie sich so sehr für die Geschichte der Zauberei interessierte? Erregte sie es gar, wenn sie in den dicken Büchern Bilder von mittelalterlichen Folterinstrumenten sah? Ein absurder Gedanke, aus dem sie plötzlich aufgeschreckt wurde. Hermine war alleine auf dem Weg zu ihrem Verwandlungsunterricht, doch sie war sich sicher, etwas vor sich gehört zu haben. Vermutlich nur einer der Hausgeister. Obwohl, wenn sie es genau bedachte, kitzelte sie schon den ganzen Tag das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Misstrauisch ging sie weiter.

Als Ron um die Ecke bog, sah er Hermine gerade im nächsten Gang verschwinden. Sehr gut, das hieß, dass er doch nicht viel zu spät dran war für die nächste Stunde. Er überlegte kurz nach ihr zu rufen, aber in letzter Zeit hatte er immer öfter den Eindruck, dass seine überschwängliche Art sie zu stören schien. Stattdessen verfiel er in einen leichten Laufschritt, um aufzuholen.

Snape wusste, dass er sich wie ein Wahnsinniger aufführte. Aber konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, er musste sie sehen, seine Augen über ihre Gestalt wandern lassen, bis er sich selbst wie ein gemeiner Spanner fühlte. Aber die Befriedigung, die allein ihr Anblick ihm bot, war es wert, das rastlose Herumschleichen in dunklen Gängen. Den ganzen Tag war sie in Begleitung gewesen, für keine Sekunde unbeobachtet von ihren verfluchten Freunden, die er am liebste allesamt in eklige Schnecken verwandelt hätte. Doch jetzt hörte er ihre Schritte einsam von den Wänden widerhallen. Snape wusste, dass es dumm war, leichtsinnig und erbärmlich, aber sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als sei er mit Brei gefüllt und nicht länger von seinen scharfsinnigen Gedanken bevölkert.

Hermine gab nur einen leichten Ton des Protests von sich, als er sie zu sich in die dunkle Nische zog. Ihr anfänglicher Widerstand verwandelte sich augenblicklich in Freude, als sie ihn erkannte. Und ihr Körper erwiderte seine drängenden Liebkosungen. Snape drückte sie mit den Rücken gegen die Wand und hielt sie fest umschlungen, während er sich einen gierigen Kuss von ihren Lippen stahl. Hermine nahm alles in sich auf, was sie nur berühren, riechen und fühlen konnte. Sein herber Duft hüllte sie ein und verursachte Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen. Seine Robe, so weich, so anschmiegsam. Und dann das prickelnde Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihrer Haut, die sofort züngelnde Flammen ihren Körper hinab schickten, wo sie ein loderndes Inferno auslösten. Passend dazu wanderten Snapes Hände tiefer und begannen ihre Schenkel und ihren Po zu verwöhnen, was ihr schnell ein erregtes Stöhnen entlockte.

Ehrfürchtig berührte sie seine Robe, streichelte den samtenen Stoff, der sich noch immer so verboten für sie anfühlte. Snape löste den innigen Kuss für einen Moment, um ihr in die Augen blicken zu können. Fackellicht spiegelte sich in der tiefen Schwärze seiner Pupillen. Aber es war nicht für den brennenden Ausdruck verantwortlich, den Hermine darin lesen konnte.

„Ich brauche dich jetzt", hauchte er ihr zu, seine Stimme leise wie das Zischen einer Schlange. „Bei Merlin", keuchte er, als Hermine seine harte Erektion durch seine Robe verwöhnte. „Was hast du jetzt?"

„Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall", erwiderte Hermine überrascht. Sie hatte die Stunde schon völlig verdrängt. „In zehn Minuten." Snape stöhnte kehlig in ihr Ohr und schob ihre Schulrobe beiseite, so dass er die zarte Haut um ihr Schlüsselbein herum küssen konnte.

„Zehn Minuten sind nicht annähernd lang genug für das, was ich mit dir machen will." Wie köstlich die Tiefe seiner Stimme in ihrer Brust vibrierte. Snape hatte offensichtlich genug von ihrem Schlüsselbein und zog ihr in einer raschen Bewegung den Pullover über den Kopf. Unbeachtet fiel er beiseite und landete auf dem kalten Steinboden. Ihr BH folgte sogleich und Hermine war noch nie so froh über den Verlust eines Kleidungsstückes gewesen. Scheinbar mühelos hob Snape sie hoch, bis sie die Beine um seine Hüfte schlingen konnte. Die Hände hinter sich an den kalten Stein gestützt, bot sie ihm ihre Brüste dar, die er nur zu willig in Empfang nahm. Küssend und beißend bedachte er eine Brustwarze nach der anderen mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

„Warum zum Teufel musstest du heute Jeans anziehen?" hörte Hermine ihn grummeln kurz bevor er an ihren Knöpfen zu fummeln begann. „Es gab Zeiten da waren Röcke Pflicht für Schulmädchen." Endlich hatte er den Knopf gelöst. Hermine hob ungesehen eine Augenbraue.

„Wohl kaum aus dem Grund, dass ihre Lehrer sie besser zwischen den Stunden auf dem Schulflur verführen konnten?" fragte sie spitz und erhielt ein diebisches Grinsen vom Tränkemeister.

„Weil Röcke so viel andere nützliche Eigenschaften haben?" Seine Ironie ließ Hermine lächeln. Snape hatte den Kampf mit ihrer Hose aufgegeben und zu seinem Zauberstab gegriffen. Kurze Zeit später gesellte sich das Kleidungsstück zu den anderen auf den Boden.

„Dreh dich um, stütz' die Hände an die Wand." Sein harscher Befehlston ließ Hermine kurz hüpfen, bevor sie seinen Anweisungen nach kam. „Weiter runter, sehr gut." Mit einem nicht gerade sehr sanften Klaps brachte er sie dazu, die Beine etwas weiter zu spreizen und den Rücken durchzudrücken. Sehnsüchtig fühlte sie dem viel zu schnell verfliegenden Schmerz nach. Wenn er doch nur seine Fesseln hier hätte. Oder das Wachs...

Snape grinste begeistert, als er Hermines gieriges Stöhnen hörte. Sofort schickte er zwei weiter Klatscher auf ihren perfekten Hintern hinterher, die sie nur zu gerne entgegen nahm. Jeder Hieb pulsierte in ihr, rollte über ihre Haut und fachte das Feuer in ihrem Unterleib noch weiter an.

„Bei Merlin, du bist so feucht." Zwei lange Finger schoben sich in ihre glitschige Nässe und bewegten sich rhythmisch ein und aus. Hermines Stöhnen war inzwischen zu einem Wimmern übergegangen. Sie konnte das so heiß ersehnte Ziehen schon fast spüren, fühlte das aufsteigende Prickeln, das immer stärker wurde. Snape brachten ihre kleine maunzenden Laute beinahe um den Verstand. Viel mehr noch als seine eigene Lust wollte er die ihre befriedigen. Wollte sie keuchen hören und zittern spüren, wenn sie durch seine Finger kam. Ohne Schwierigkeiten nahm er noch einen weiteren Finger hinzu und erhöhte sein Tempo. Mit der zweiten Hand verteilte er ihre Feuchtigkeit auf ihrem Kitzler, neckte den kleinen Hubbel und zwickte leicht hinein. Und Hermine kam. Sie wollte schreien, aber der letzte Funken Verstand, der noch nicht von ihrer Lust überschwemmt worden war, verbot es ihr und sie biss stattdessen in ihre Hand, was den Schrei zu einem dumpfen Geräusch dämpfte. Gott, das war gut gewesen. Langsam entspannte sie sich.

„Hermine?" Jegliche Entspannung war verschwunden, die Lust augenblicklich verflogen. Hermine richtete sich ruckartig auf und warf Snape einen entsetzten Blick zu.

„Hermine? Wo bist du denn hin?" Schritte, zuerst noch leise und ungenau wurden schnell lauter und schärfer. Aber Hermine stand nur dort und blickte aus der dunklen Nische in den Gang, wo sie jeden Moment damit rechnete, Rons Gesicht zu sehen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Und sie stand hier, vollkommen nackt, vor Snape. _Scheiße_.

Warme Hände packten ihre Schultern und zogen sie nach hinten. „Ganz ruhig", mahnte die dunkle Stimme sehr nah an ihrem Ohr, als Snape sie an seine Brust zog und seinen weiten Mantel über sie schlug. Hermine hörte ihn murmeln und bemerkte Bewegung in seiner rechten Hand. Bildete sie sich das ein oder wurde die Dunkelheit um sie herum dichter?

„Desillusionierungszauber?" murmelte sie so leise, dass es kaum zu hören war. Aber sie spürte Snape nicken, der sie jetzt noch fester in seine Arme schloss, als würde sie niemand entdecken können wenn er sie nur fest genug hielt. Langsam atmete Hermine aus. Ihre Panik war so schnell verschwunden wie sie gekommen war. Seine Wärme und Nähe strahlten etwas Vertrautes aus. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass der Tränkemeister den Zauberspruch perfekt beherrschte. Dazu kam noch, dass Ron kein sonderlich guter Beobachter war. Er bemerkte nicht einmal die Nische, als er an ihnen vorbei eilte. Kurz darauf hörte sie die Tür eines Klassenzimmers zuschlagen.

Snape entließ sie nur widerwillig aus seiner Umarmung. Aber Hermine eilte sofort zu ihren Klamotten und fing an, sich die Jeans wieder anzuziehen. „Ich werde zu spät kommen", prophezeite sie ängstlich und suchte ihren BH auf dem dunklen Boden. Snape hob ihn auf und reichte ihn ihr.

„Das macht nichts. Ich bin sicher, Minerva ist glücklich, dass du überhaupt gekommen bist." Ungläubig drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Du bist ein Ferkel, Severus Snape."

„Vorsicht, Miss Granger. Ich erwarte sie heute Abend in meinem Büro. Dort können sie beenden, was sie bis jetzt nicht geschafft haben." Noch immer halb nackt sah Hermine ihm hinterher, bis er mit gebauschtem Umhang um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war.

**Dreh- und Wendepunkt**

Der Abend brach mit einer Langsamkeit an, die Hermines Geduld auf eine eiserne Probe stellte. Beinahe minütlich sah sie von ihrem Pergament auf, das sie eigentlich mit einem Aufsatz für Professor Flitwick füllen sollte, um aus dem Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu blicken. Und jedes Mal fühlte sie sich, als wolle die Sonne sie verspotten. Heute würde der einzige Tag in der tausendjährigen Geschichte von Hogwarts sein, an dem sie nicht hinter dem Verbotenen Wald verschwand. Nur um sie zu foltern hing sie dort über den Baumwipfeln wie aufgemalt, so unbeweglich wie ein großer gelber Felsbrocken. Frustriert sah sie wieder auf ihren Aufsatz und las den Satz, den sie begonnen hatte zum zehnten Mal. Sie hatte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Idee, wie sie ihn zu Ende bringen sollte.

„Hermine? Schaust du kurz über meine Verwandlungshausaufgaben?" unterbrach Ron ihr angestrengtes Grübeln. Seufzend rollte sie ihren halbfertigen Aufsatz zusammen und schob ihn in ihre Schultasche. Heute würde sie kaum einen vernünftigen Satz zu Papier bringen. Stattdessen überflog sie kurz Rons Ausführungen und korrigierte einige Fehler, ohne wirklich hinzusehen. Es wurde Zeit, dass er und Harry in die Schlafsäle verschwanden, damit sie sich in den Kerker schleichen konnte. Dort wo die Fesseln aus Drachenleder auf sie warteten...

„Hermine! HERMINE!" Ron entriss ihr wütend das Papier. „Du tropfst meine Hausaufgaben voll!" Wie erwacht aus einem Tagtraum sah Hermine auf ihre Feder, die sie zwar in das Tintenfass getaucht, aber nie zum Schreiben aufgesetzt hatte. Dicke blaue Tropfen verunzierten Rons krakelige Schrift.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sie sich ehrlich. „Ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders."

„Ja, das merkt man", erwiderte Harry tonlos von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Er warf ihr einen eigenartigen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts weiter. Hermine schüttelte ihr Misstrauen ab. Wenn er wirklich etwas wusste, hätte er schon etwas gesagt. Oder? Kurz entschlossen griff sie nach einem Buch und schmökerte darin ohne viel zu lesen, während sich der Himmel über dem Schloss langsam verdunkelte.

„Ich glaube ich gehe schlafen", gähnte Ron endlich und streckte sich in seinem Sessel vor dem Kaminfeuer. Er hatte mit Harry vier Partien Schach gespielt, die er allesamt ohne Zwischenfälle gewonnen hatte. Hermine hegte den Verdacht, dass Harry Zeit schinden wollte. Bereits nach der zweiten Niederlage konnte er keine rechte Begeisterung mehr für ihr Spiel aufbringen. Trotzdem verlangte er nach zwei weiteren Demütigungen. Ahnte er am Ende doch, dass sie sich in den Kerker schleichen wollte?

„Das klingt gut." Hermine täuschte ebenfalls ein Gähnen vor, rührte sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle. Ron war schon an der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen, als er Harry einen auffordernden Blick zuwarf.

„Kommst du?"

„Geh schon mal vor, ich räume noch meine Hausaufgaben zusammen." Aber auch Harry rührte sich nicht und wartete, bis Ron nach oben verschwunden war. Dann endlich stand er auf, doch nur um sich neben Hermine auf die scharlachrote Couch zu setzen.

„Ich muss mit dir reden." Ihr Blut gefror zu Eis. Sie versuchte, etwas zu erwidern, sich zu bewegen, irgendetwas, aber sie saß nur still da und sah das Unheil auf sich zu kommen. Harry zögerte und rieb nervös über das weiche Polster des Sofas. „Ich weiß es", brachte er schließlich heraus.

Hermine wurde zuerst übel. Aber der Knoten in ihrem Bauch konnte sich nicht gegen die helle Panik behaupten, die nur kurz danach über die herein brach. Sie musste es leugnen, musste ihn auf eine falsche Fährte locken.

„Was?" krächzte sie und ihre Finger krallten sich schmerzhaft in ihre Jeans.

„Lass es mich bitte nicht aussprechen", bat Harry zögernd und beobachtete sie besorgt. „Ich habe es niemandem verraten."

„Wie?" Hermine schaffte es kaum, ein einziges Wort herauszubekommen. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was dachte er von ihr? Würde er es Ron sagen? Warum zum Teufel sah er sie so mitfühlend an?

„Die Karte des Herumtreibers." Natürlich. Er musste gesehen haben, wie ihr Punkt unter dem von Snape... oh mein Gott. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sofort stiegen die Erinnerungen an die letzten Nächte wieder hoch und ließen sie vor Scham erröten.

„Hermine. Tut er … ich meine, zwingt er dich zu … irgendwas?" Beruhigend schob er seine warme Hand über ihren Arm. Sie schluckte.

„Er macht nichts mit mir, was ich nicht will", antwortete sie endlich, nicht ganz sicher, ob sie die Wahrheit sagte. Aber am Ende hatte ihr noch alles gefallen. „Du darfst nicht", setzte sie an, nicht ganz sicher, wie sie den Satz beenden sollte. „Es ist nicht, … ich weiß, dass" Verwirrt schüttelte sie ihre Locken und holte tief Luft. „Ich mag es", schaffte sie zu sagen. „Bitte sag ihm nicht, dass du es weißt."

Harrys Blick zeigte alle andere als Begeisterung für ihre Beziehung. Aber vorrangig stand noch immer die Sorge in sein Gesicht geschrieben. „Weißt du, was passiert, wenn das jemand erfährt? Kannst du dir vorstellen, was aus deinem Leben wird? Von seinem ganz zu schweigen!"

Natürlich wusste sie das! Sie hatte es immerhin selbst als Argument gebraucht, _ihm_ gegenüber. Aber vor Harry würde sie das nicht zugeben. „Niemand wird es erfahren", behauptete sie fest und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sein missbilligendes Kopfschütteln verletzte sie.

„Was glaubst du, was du für ihn bist? Er benutzt dich! Eine willige Gryffindor, die er in sein Bett locken konnte!" Er versuchte eine andere Argumentation.

„Sei still! Du weißt gar nichts über ihn!" zischte sie plötzlich erbost zurück. Wie konnte er sich so etwas anmaßen? Er hatte ihn nicht erlebt. So … zärtlich.

Harry umfasste sie mit beiden Händen an der Schulter, als könne er sie durch Schütteln zur Vernunft bringen. „Hermine, er weiß, dass ich es weiß", erklärte er ihr. Hermine wollte es als billige Lüge abtun, aber seine grünen Augen leuchteten sie so ernst und ehrlich an, wie selten zuvor.

„Du hast mit ihm geredet?" hauchte sie ihm zu.

„Das habe ich. Er hat sich bereit erklärt, eure „Beziehung" zu beenden."

„Was?" stotterte sie wieder, korrigierte sich dann aber für eine viel wichtigere Frage. „Wann?"

„Als ich bei ihm zur Strafarbeit antreten musste." Nur langsam drangen die Konsequenzen dieser Aussage bis zu ihrem Verstand vor. Das bedeutete, dass er erst versprochen hatte, sie zu verlassen und sie danach an sein Bett gefesselt hatte. Dieses Mal wurde Hermine wirklich übel und sie presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht aufstoßen zu müssen. Er tätschelte sanft ihren Rücken, als sie sich abwandte. Wie hatte sie so dumm sein können?

„Das muss weh tun", flüsterte er sanft über ihr. „Aber du kannst es beenden, Hermine. Du darfst ihn nicht mehr treffen!"

Nein! Ruckartig richtete sie sich auf. Sie musste ihn noch einmal sehen. Ihm in die Augen blicken, wenn sie ihm sagte, was für ein manipulativer Bastard er war! Harry ahnte Böses.

„Du gehst nicht zu ihm", sagte er bestimmt und griff nach ihrem Arm. Aber Hermine hatte mittlerweile Übung mit solchen Gesten. Geschickt wich sie aus und starrte ihren Freund hasserfüllt an.

„Niemand bestimmt über mich. Er nicht und DU erst recht nicht!" warf sie ihm vor und schnappte sich ihren Umhang von der Lehne. „Bleib hier, oder er brummt dir Strafarbeiten bis zu deinem Abschluss auf!" Harry blieb tatsächlich sitzen, als sie aus dem Raum stürzte.

Dieses Mal war Hermine der Schlangenkopf nicht laut genug. Mit ihrer baren Faust hieb sie auf das schwere Holz ein, was dumpf aus dem Raum dahinter widerhallte. Es dauerte kein Augenzwinkern, ehe er ihr die Tür öffnete, überrascht, sie vor Zorn zitternd anzutreffen.

„Was ist das für dich? Ein Witz?" rief sie noch im Gang und deutete auf sich selbst, die Augenbrauen wütend zusammen gekniffen. Snape packte sie am Umhang und zog sie in sein Büro, um ihre Schreie wenigstens etwas zu dämpfen.

„Wovon redest du?" Noch war er zu verdutzt, um ihren Anschuldigungen ein Ende zu bereiten oder sie gar für ihren Ton zu rügen.

„Hast du mit Harry gesprochen? Sag mir, was du ihm versprochen hast!" Sie beobachtete ihn genau, sah es in seinen schwarzen Augen blitzen, als er begriff was geschehen war.

„Was hat Potter dir erzählt?" Der Umschwung von Besorgnis zu Kälte gelang ihm spielend. Aber Hermine trotzte seinen eisigen Worten, viel zu aufgebracht, um ihre beißenden Zähne zu spüren.

„Dass du ihm versprochen hast, alles zu beenden! Hast du?" Snape kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, als würde sie dieses metaphorische Schutzschild abhalten.

„Potter hat mir ein Ultimatum gestellt", warf er ein. Hermine glaubte, explodieren zu müssen.

„Das ist mir scheißegal!" herrschte sie ihn an und trat näher auf ihn zu, die Hand vor Rage erhoben. „Sag mir, ob es so war! Hast du ihm versprochen, mich nicht wieder zu sehen, bevor du mich an dein Bett gefesselt hast?" Schwer atmend wartete sie auf seine Antwort und wie immer gab sein Gesicht nichts preis. Keine Regung, kein Spiegelbild dessen, was sich in Severus Snape in diesem Moment abspielte. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er zu fallen. Alles was er so fest im Griff gehabt hatte, wurde ihm plötzlich entrissen und ließ ihn taumelnd zurück. War er so berechnend gewesen, als er sie eingeladen hatte? _Wundert es dich, dass jedermann dich für einen schlechten Menschen hält?_

„Ich habe es versprochen." Noch nie hatte seine Stimme so schal und leer geklungen. Snape ließ die Arme fallen und unterdrückte den Drang nach ihr zu greifen, sie in seine Arme zu ziehen.

Hermine war bei seinem Geständnis plötzlich ruhig geworden. Es war alles wahr, was man über ihn sagte. Jedes Wort, jede schlechte Eigenschaft die man ihm nachsagte. Und sie hatte es nicht gesehen. Warum hatte sie es nicht von Anfang an erkannt?

„Dann war das dein krönender Abschluss? Hundert Punkte für Slytherin, wenn er es schafft, die Besserwisserin an sein Bett zu ketten und sie zum Schreien zu bringen?" Ihre Worte waren so gefasst, dass es ihn rückwärts trieb, bis er an seinen Schreibtisch stieß. Alles lag so klar vor ihm: Er wusste, warum sie das von ihm dachte. Und doch war es ganz anders. Das waren verdammt noch mal nicht seine Absichten gewesen!

„Ich wollte dich nicht noch einmal hier her kommen lassen." Er wusste nicht, woher die Worte plötzlich kamen, erst als sie im Raum standen, bemerkte er, sie tatsächlich gesagt zu haben.

Hermine dachte zurück an den Nachmittag, als sie zu ihm gekommen war, um ein weiteres Treffen zu erbitten. Er war so abweisend gewesen. Und was hatte sie getan? Sie war vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen, sie hatte...

Snape nutzte den Moment, als sie wie versteinert in die Luft starrte, um sich ihr wieder zu nähern. Sanft umfasste er sie, zog sie an seine Brust. Hermine schluchzte. Jetzt ekelte sie sich nicht nur vor ihm, sondern auch vor sich selbst. Das war eindeutig zu viel für einen Abend.

Verzweifelt streichelte er der weinenden Hermine über den Rücken. Er spürte sie zittern, fühlte sie schluchzend an seiner Brust und war gänzlich überfordert. Sollte er ihr sagen, dass alles gut werden würde? Würde das nicht alles nur noch schlimmer machen?

„Hermine", flüsterte er sanft und sie horchte tatsächlich auf, als sie seine seidige Stimme hörte. Kurz stoppten ihre Seufzer. „Es war nicht so, wie es dir jetzt erscheinen muss." Langsam formte sich ein Plan in seinen Gedanken. Er konnte es ihr erklären! Immerhin hatte er schon früher gezögert, weil es so falsch war, sie in sein Bett zu lassen. Harrys Ultimatum hatte nur sein Gewissen erneut an die Oberfläche gehoben. Aber sie war so unwiderstehlich. Das musste er ihr nur begreiflich machen. Dass nicht sie es war, die den schwachen Part stellte, er war es. Er konnte nicht anders, als sie zu fühlen, zu schmecken, zu … lieben? _Lieben, Severus? Hast du es endlich begriffen?_

Hermine stieß sich sanft ab, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Aber der Anblick gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Er war starr vor Schreck. Seine liebkosenden Hände waren verstummt und hatten sich mit seinem restlichen Körper versteift. Mit einem Ruck riss sie sich von ihm los.

Snape war ein disziplinierter Schauspieler, nichts von seinem inneren Aufruhr drang durch seine Maske nach außen. Musste es genau dieser Moment sein, in dem er gezwungen wurde, seine Gefühle als Wahrheiten zu akzeptieren?

Eine volle Minute stand er dort, steif und unbeweglich und bemühte sich, Ordnung in das Chaos seiner Empfindungen zu bringen. Als er zwinkerte und in Hermines feuchte, rote Augen blickte, hatten sich zwei Erkenntnisse herauskristallisiert: Ja, er liebte Hermine. Er verzehrte sich nach ihrer quierligen, lockigen Gestalt mit ihrer Porzellanhaut, den rosigen Lippen und honigbraunen Augen. Aber er hatte auch begriffen, dass er ihr damit keinen Gefallen tat. Vor wenigen Stunden waren sie um ein Haar entdeckt worden. Und jetzt stand sie aufgewühlt vor ihm, die Hände im Schmerz zu Fäusten geballt. Snape ahnte ihre Pein nicht nur, er konnte sie körperlich fühlen, jede ihrer Tränen schnitt wie ein Messer in seine Haut. Er spürte ihre Angst und ihren Schmerz und fragte sich, ob dies bereits der Gipfel war. Wie würde sie sich fühlen, wenn ihre Beziehung öffentlich werden würde?

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sein Blick plötzlich kalt wurde. War er sich bewusst, wie sorgenvoll er sie eben angesehen hatte?

„Du hattest Recht", bestätigte er in wenigen Worten ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen. „Potter ist ein missgünstiger Mistkerl, dass er dich ins Bild setzten musste." Snape hob relativierend die Schultern. „Auf eine Weise ist es wirklich schade, du warst ein Leckerbissen im Bett", lobte er sie großzügig. Atemlos starrte sie das anzügliche Lächeln an, das jetzt seine Lippen verzog, ohne sich in seinen eisigen Augen zu spiegeln. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich tatsächlich freiwillig fesseln lassen würdest."

Hermine keuchte, als die Enttäuschung sie traf. „Du lügst! Da war …", stammelte sie, ihr Mund fühlte sich auf einmal so trocken und bitter an. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, dass er widersprechen würde?

„Da war mehr?" höhnte er über ihr. „Was glaubst du was das ist, eine Liebesbeziehung? Schön zu wissen, dass Miss Neunmalklug sich auch mal irrt." Snape betrachtete das arme Mädchen, dass sich unter seinem Spott wand wie unter Peitschenhieben. Er hatte es beinahe überstanden. „Wenn du nicht gekommen bist, um dich fesseln und ficken zu lassen, dann weiß ich nicht, was du hier noch machst." Er sah ihre Hand kommen, aber er wich ihr nicht aus. Stattdessen blieb er aufrecht stehen, die Sekunden rückwärts zählend, bis sie mit fliegendem Haar aus seiner Tür gestürmt war. Erst dann gestattete er es sich, auf den Boden zu sacken, unfähig sich noch länger unter Kontrolle zu halten.

**Severus, der Retter?**

Irgendwie gelang es ihm, sich in sein Bett zu schleppen und es ohne Schlaf am nächsten Morgen wieder zu verlassen. Seit Hermine weg war, hatte er kein Wort gesprochen, keine Träne geweint, er hatte nur dort gelegen und ins Nichts gestarrt, wünschend, dass eben dieses Nichts ihn würde ausfüllen können.

Am Frühstückstisch saß seine Verkleidung nicht ganz so sicher, wie er es von sich gewohnt war. Ohne darüber nachgedacht zu haben, bestellte er sich abermals Pancakes und schob sich eine Gabel des fluffigen Pfannkuchens in den Mund. Er kaute prüfend, ließ den süßen Geschmack über seine Zunge wandern. Er konnte das! So tun, als sei nichts geschehen.

Mit einem Klappern fiel seine Gabel auf den goldenen Teller und spritzte bersteinfarbenen Sirup über den Tisch. Der Bissen in seinem Mund schmeckte plötzlich so bitter, dass er Mühe hatte, ihn hinunter zu schlucken. Und der fahle Geschmack blieb nicht auf seiner Zunge, er breitete sich aus und überzog seine Haut, betäubte jeden Fleck auf ihm. Snape fühlte sich kalt und leer, als es ihm bewusst wurde, dass er den Kampf längst verloren hatte. Er erkannte dieses Gefühl, auch wenn es schon so viele Jahre her war. Und wieder nahm es die gleiche Wendung.

Wie benommen erhob er sich von seinem Platz und rauschte aus der Halle. All die Menschen waren unerträglich für ihn geworden und er fühlte sich erst besser, als der Kerker seine kalten und modrigen Hände um ihn schloss. Hier konnte er schreien, ohne dass ihn jemand hörte. Und mit seinen Fäusten auf den Stein einschlagen, ohne dass ihn jemand sah. Er war ein dummer alter Mann, der in seinem Leben nichts gelernt hatte. Das schwarze Loch in seiner Brust fühlte sich genauso an wie damals und verschlang alles Gute in ihm, bis nur noch Verbitterung und Verzweiflung übrig blieben. Seine eigene Dummheit lachte ihn aus.

Erst als beide Hände bluteten, ließ er von der Wand ab und rutschte langsam daran zu Boden. Wann war der Augenblick gewesen? Hatte er ihm zugewunken, als er vorbei gerauscht war? Der Moment, nach dem es kein zurück mehr gab?

Auf den rosigen Morgen folgte ein Sonnenuntergang wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Die goldene Scheibe versank langsam hinter dem Wald und überzog das gesamte Schloss mit einem zauberhaften Glanz. Aber Snape sah es nicht, als er vor seinem Bett auf den Boden saß, den kalten Steinboden sehr bewusst unter sich wahrnehmend. Er konzentrierte sich fest auf jede oberflächliche Empfindung, die ihm seine Umwelt bot. Auf seine Hand, die leicht auf dem weichen Stoff seiner schwarzen Robe lag. Auf die schmeichelnde Berührung der seidenen Decke, die sich gegen seinen Kopf schmiegte. Auf den Duft nach Dunkelheit und Tiefe, der jedem seiner Räume innewohnte. Aber nichts davon half. Sein Gehirn schob ihm denselben Anblick wieder und wieder vor Augen. Die braunen Augen, zuvor so vertrauensvoll, die ihn anstarrten, gefüllt mit bitteren Tränen und rot vor Wut. Hermine schrie und machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Jeden Ausdruck ihres Schmerzes fühlte er doppelt in sich widerhallen. Er war nicht sanft gewesen, weil es nicht funktioniert hätte. Er hatte nichts Liebes gesagt. Niemals mehr. Noch immer konnte er die Konturen ihrer Hand auf seiner Wange fühlen. So sehr hätte er sich gewünscht, dass ihre letzte Berührung eine andere gewesen wäre. Erschöpft schloss Snape die Augen.

Hermine saß ähnlich auf ihrem Bett und sah den blassen Mond an, der sich kaum vom noch hellen Nachthimmel abzeichnete. Sie hasste das Chaos, das er in ihr hinterlassen hatte, all die zerbrochenen Dinge lagen übereinander. Aber das Schlimmste war, dass sie es nicht verstehen konnte. Als er sie auf seinem Schreibtisch zärtlich geküsst hatte, der Moment in dem er ihr die Fesseln abnahm und sie in seine Arme schloss. Sie hatte gedacht, dort mehr zu spüren, als nur Zuneigung oder Lust. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen. Ein tiefes Lachen entfuhr ihr. Severus Snape war in sie verliebt? Genauso gut hätte sie sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Und doch vermisste sie die Nähe seines Körpers, als sie diese Nacht ins Bett schlüpfte und schlief. Natürlich sah sie ihn in ihren Träumen. Auch wenn es diesmal anders war. Sie fühlte seinen eisernen Griff um ihr Fußgelenk, spürte den Steinboden, als er sie langsam zu sich hin zog. Aber sie wollte nicht mehr. Wild zappelnd und schreiend warf sie sich hin und her, in den Ohren nur sein amüsiertes Lachen. Seine Belustigung über ihre Machtlosigkeit. Über ihre Unterlegenheit.

Snape schlief in dieser Nacht wieder nicht. Stattdessen erreichte er seinen ganz persönlichen Tiefpunkt, als er vor dem Kaminfeuer saß, das nicht die geringste Wärme ins Zimmer zu strahlen schien. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er sie in der großen Halle mit Harrys Augen gesehen hatte. Liebende Augen, die Hermine dabei beobachteten, wie sie von ihren Freunden umringt frühstückte. Die Freude in ihrem Gesicht, zärtliche Gesten der Umsitzenden. Sie war zwar eine Besserwisserin, aber sie war auch sehr beliebt in ihrem Haus. Kein Wunder, bei ihrem hilfsbereiten Wesen. Und dann die bittere Erkenntnis, dass er ihr all diese Unbeschwertheit nehmen würde. Harry hatte Recht gehabt, es konnte nicht geheim bleiben, vor allem jetzt, wo es mehr als eine flüchtige Affäre geworden war. Selbst Hermine hatte es prophezeit. Wer würde sie noch anschauen, wenn ihr Geheimnis bekannt würde? Niemals wieder würde sie so fröhlich am Frühstückstisch sitzen können, ihr Ruf und ihre Unschuld unangetastet. Er konnte sie nicht seinetwillen mit hinunter ziehen, in seine Welt voll Verzweiflung. Vielleicht würde Dumbledore ihn nicht entlassen, und wen kümmerte es, was andere über ihn dachten? Aber Hermine war nicht wie er. Sie hatte nie gelernt, eine Mauer zu errichten und den Spott über sich hinweg spülen zu lassen. Jedes Wort würde sie treffen wie ein vernichtender Schlag, bis schließlich nichts mehr von ihrem ursprünglichen Selbst übrig blieb.

Als die ersten heißen Tränen seit unvorstellbar langer Zeit über seine Wange rollten, musste Snape lachen. Ein trauriger Laut, der dumpf von den dicken Wänden widerhallte. Welch Ironie es doch war, dass er auch die zweite große Liebe seines Lebens nie in seinen Armen würde sehen können, wenn er morgens erwachte. Zum Glück blieb ihm ein einziger Gedanke, an den er sich klammern konnte, eine Gewissheit, die ihm den Verstand rettete: Das Wissen, dass er _sie_ hatte retten können.

ENDE

* * *

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen =)


	9. Chapter 9

Für diejenigen, die mit dem Ende nicht befriedigt waren: Der erste Teil meiner Fortsetzung ist online: "Was die dunkle Sehnsucht bringt" Viel Spaß ;-)


End file.
